Imagine: Having fun with Damon and Dean at a house party
by Loving SPN TW And TVD
Summary: Imagine: fun sex Dean Damon and Reader, basically just porn in the later chapters fair warning UPDATE 23/11/18 Okay guys! So I'm sure you'll all be pleased to hear that I'm doing a sequal, but I will just attach to this book! Currently writing it! So keep your eyes peeled
1. Part 1 Leading up too

**Imagine: Having some fun with Damon Salvatore and Dean Winchester at a house party after a bad week a** t work

 **A/N: F/N- friends name, Y/N- Your Name, Y/F/M**

* * *

This week had just been one of those week, the ones that were just chock full of disappointment, where there was no let up what so ever and it wasn't even the end of the stinking thing yet, luckily you had taken Thursday onward off so hopefully it would get better. On Monday you had lost your car keys and had to get the bus around, well until the new ones were sent out, by Wednesday you had broken up with your long term boyfriend of almost four years, he had decided that after all that time rather than let you down gently and well break up, that he would cheat on you with his so called best friend, you knew that it had been going on for a while you finally found out, not that he would ever grow balls big enough to admit that, they had always been too close this was noticed not only by you, you hoped he loved you enough not to cheat at the very least of course, not how it worked out, you caught them in your shared bed in the house that you had rented together a few years ago, just to add salt to the wound, now unfortunately he happened to work with you so you couldn't get away from the cheating son of a bitch, to make matters worse he was in the cubical right next too your own, there was only one between you for separation.

By Friday you had taken any stuff you wanted from the house and left putting most of it into storage, he could keep the bed for sure and anything else he and that bitch might of touched. So now you were living with your best friend F/N, in her spare room until you got yourself sorted she said she would put you up as long as you needed, you had been best friends since nursery, she was more like your sister, your family loved her and her family loved you she was everything you could ever want or need in a friend and always had been. So when you arrived at her front door with your face covered in tears she pulled you straight into a hug, you just dropped your stuff inside the door and both wrapped your arms around each other, you both sat down on her comfy sofa still hugging, you told her everything that had happened the last week in detail, eventually you got talking about the old days giggling as you relived the memories together, smiling laughing and drinking together now that was something you hadn't done in a while, or enough over the years together, you promised each other that you would both commit to once a week together, just like you used to do before you had gotten in a serious relationship that had taken all of your time up and away from most other people in your life.

"So hey Y/N i was thinking there's this party get together thing tomorrow in a little town not far from here, that my friend Kristi from work is throwing and she said she has loads of cute guys going and too invite you too she really wants to meet you, there's gonna be free booze food and DJ what'd you think babe we can go shopping in a little bit since it's still early enough please say yes" she smirked jumping up and down on the spot in front of you, then changing to giving you puppy dog eyes you giggled after watching her for a minute, letting her stew before a beaming smile broke out across your face, the first one in what felt like month. "Okay fine then, i guess we can go, after all we can't let all of these so called fine ass guys go to waste now can we, besides lets face it we haven't been out together in way too long, we've got a lot to make up for so, you go and get dressed and lets go shopping and buy some killer outfits for tomorrow night" you said with a giggle, watching her as a smile spread across her face, "Thank you thank you, you wont regret this Y/N" she replied, before she was dashing upstairs to get changed, about an hour later you were both dressed and on your way to the closest mall in F/N brand new car, it was a white Audi A3, with Y/F/M blasting out of the stereo both of you singing along and laughing at each other, until finally you parked up in the nearest car park to the mall, still both singing slightly on your way to the double sliding doors of the entrance, then proceeding to link your arms together chatting until you got to the first store you wanted, which of course was Victoria Secret.

As always trouble being that you both wanted most of the items in the damn shop just on first glance, but you agreed on only getting two each to choose from. You had chosen two matching bra and frenchies set, one of which was black with purple under-lace the other one was very similar, it was also black but this one had a blood red under-lace, both of them fitted you perfectly, now if you were honest you knew which one you wanted for tomorrow already and would of only gotten one, but hell how many times did you really treat yourself these days well you couldn't remember. F/N had gone for two bra and thong sets, one was the brightest white you had ever seen with dark red roses, the other was a baby blue set. Now with all of your items purchased you went too the next store on your list, for your outfits you had decided to get dresses as it was a good time to dress up properly together, not surprising you at all as soon as you walked in F/N picked up a dress that would come up to your ass, to make it worse for her, you were shorter than her so god knows where it would be on her, "Honey i love you, but seriously, we're not going as strippers, no matter how hot these guys are, unless there is something you didn't tell me" you said both laughing, as you put the dress back where she had picked it up from.

"You're right, as always, unfortunately for me anyway" she laughed, then began tugging at your hand, pulling you toward the back of the store where there were fairly similar dresses, that just so happened to be a little longer than the one you had just put back, they looked like they would mostly stop just above your knees. "Here, these dresses are better right" you said, as you pointed at the dresses that had caught your eye, they were right at the very back of the store, they were mostly black from what you could tell, there was the odd white, red and blue ones here and there as well, but you knew you wanted a black one before you had even left the house to go shopping the first place, it was the color that you felt most comfortable in after all and with meeting knew people, well you would need to feel as confident as possible, because you wanted to make a good impression on these people, especially after you had been talked up so much by F/N too Kristi, honestly you were looking forward to finally letting your hair down after the week you had, surely things could only get better from here there wasn't much else that could of gone wrong.

As you finally stopped at the dresses you had your eyes on you were drawn too one in particular, it was black of course, maybe a little more skin tight than you would normally go for but what the hell it was a party right, it was a v neck with the back of the dress dipping to your lower back, it was ruched a little from the waist downwards. You quickly grabbed it making sure it was your size and rushed to the dressing rooms excited to try it on, F/N was following closely behind you, calling after you to try and get you to slow down and wait for her, you just walked quickly too your destination, knowing that she was following you anyway carrying her own choice of dress, which from what you could see other than the color was the almost the same as yours just in white instead of black, as always she preferred the lighter colors.

Finally she came to a stop behind you, when you walked into your changing room pulling the door closed behind her, "Hey i was calling you then, have you all of a sudden gotten selective hearing" she asked you playfully smirking at you and smacking your arm, "No sorry, i guess i just really wanted to try this on sooner rather than later" you explained to her, lifting up your own dress to show her as you did she giggled, which confused you a little until she held up her own selection, wow you both thought, we are way too similar, as if knowing what you were thinking you both let out a chuckle at each other, it was all down to how they fitted you however. Both wiggling out of your own clothes and into your dresses, you looked into the mirror to check how it looked on you, well you had to say you liked what you could see so far, the dress itself was tight fitting, but yet but it hugged you in all of the right places, not attracting attention to any wobbly bits that you had, "Wow" F/N said looking at you, meeting her eyes in the mirror you smiled at each other, already knowing that this was the dress for you, luckily you had your shoes at home so your day of shopping was complete however F/N faces didn't read the same because you knew what that face meant, you were not done with her shopping by a long shot. "Oh crap, we're gonna be here a while aren't we" you asked her, already knowing the answer, she simply nodded back at you with a smirk.

At last you were sitting down and had almost finished your lunch, after a long day, not helped by the fact that it had taken her a further two hours to choose her dress for the evening, you were so deep into your conversation with F/N that when she elbowed you in the ribs out of nowhere you jolted up a little, almost jumping out of your seat with shock. "Uh okay, what the hell" you asked her, with slight agitation in your voice, looking right at her confused by her actions, however she didn't answer you she just pointed in front of you both, you raised your eyebrows at her she was never unable to talk, intrigued at what had stolen her voice you did as she prompted and shifted your gaze in front. As you did your heart almost stopped at the sight now you knew why she couldn't talk now at least, because there stood a group of ten insanely hot guys, all shaking hands and a few embracing here and there, what was this a hot guy convention in town that you were both unaware of, you thought to yourself because these guys were so far off of the hot scale, so far in fact that they were in male model territory.

You grabbed F/N's hand under the table squeezing it, because you were both trying not to scream and act like fan girls around these guys, sure they were probably used to that reaction everywhere they went anyway, hoping you two could act a little differently if need be it depended how long they were going to stand there look bloody perfect. Two of them were standing out the most to you, they were two of the guys that had just embraced each other among the group, they looked really close. Wouldn't mind that sandwich you chuckled too yourself at the thought of that, they were just close enough that you could see they were undeniably hot and had amazing bodies by anyone's standards, their clothing all appeared to made specifically for them, just like it was tailored maybe, as soon as that thought had passed through you head however, the group had turned on it's heals like a swarm of sharks on their prey, starting to walk over to your table, lead by a strong looking guy with blonde slightly curly hair, he was hot but not your type, you had your eyes locked somewhere else, but as you turned to your friend to see her reaction your hand was squeezed tighter in hers, both your eyes getting wider as it hit you, they're coming over here she mouthed to you, of course this made you audibly gulp, she was nervous too you could see it practically written on her face.

Both of you turning back to the front, where they were still approaching from slowly, it felt like all eyes were of the group of men now as they walked over to you, finding yourself trying to gain some composure, all of this despite the fact that you wanted nothing more than to run and hide, why the hell were they coming over here anyway, suddenly the shop behind them was very interesting, maybe they would walk right by you, half of you wanted them too of course, the other half, well it was having indecent thoughts about the two gorgeous men and they hadn't even spoken yet, boy were you in trouble this was too many dirty thoughts for two people you had just laid eyes on. So deciding it was best to look at somewhere else, if they were going to talk to you then you had to be able to speak, you had chosen to focus on the one in the middle that appeared to be a leader of sorts, while he was intimidating you at least didn't want to jump his bones, so that was something you thought with a sigh at yourself simply exasperated by the whole situation.

The one in the middle spoke locking eyes with F/N "Now my love, do tell me, what on earth are two beauty's such as yourselves doing sitting alone" mystery man asked her seductively in a very thick English accent, however F/N appeared to of lost her voice, something very unlike her, she was staring into the handsome strangers penetrating crystal blue eyes, seemingly lost in them. Deciding it might be best for you too speak up, so that hopefully his attention would be shifted off of her for a minute, so she could breathe again because that even seemed to be a challenge for your best friend of many years at this moment in time. "We were just having some lunch, getting a few things for our big night out tomorrow" you answered with a friendly smile, surprised that your voice had come out even and unaffected, as you were looking straight at him, this also seemed to surprise and impress him, his gaze shifted to you, when you finished talking a smirk spread across his face. "Klaus a pleasure" he said, as he extended his hand to you keeping the smile on your face you shook his hand as you spoke in reply, "Y/N and this is my best friend F/N" you replied he smiled, soon releasing your hand with a wink, silently thanking you for your friends name or so you suspected anyway.

"Very nice to meet you F/N" Klaus said to her politely extending his hand which she quickly shook he placed a kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush and let out a very girly giggle, very unlike her own, Klaus however just smiled a charming smile at her as he released her hand he let out a little chuckle of his own. Their eyes were locked still as he spoke again, "Y/N, F/N, these are my best mates and brothers, this is Stefan Salvatore, next too him are my brothers Kol and Elijah Mikaelson, then we have Sam Winchester, Alaric Saltzman, Marcel Gerard and Kevin Trang, finally next to you Y/N, is Dean Winchester and Damon Salvatore, we too are getting ready for a get together of out own" he explained, writing something on a piece of paper and handing it too F/N, "Try and make it love" he smiled, closing her hand around the paper.

Dean and Damon very nice you thought to yourself, biting you lip as you looked them up and down, they both winked at you watching as you looked at them, both clapping the other on the shoulder and smirking to themselves, my god these men could melt you just by looking at you in a certain way, they were even more gorgeous up close. Damon had black hair scruffy but sexy on him, suiting him perfectly and the most gorgeous blue eyes you had ever seen and that smirk, with his strong jaw wow you thought, Dean was almost the opposite to Damon, not in a bad way at all though, but he had light brown hair spiked a little but styled just right and amazing emerald green eyes, with adorable freckles covering his face. As they left you couldn't help but prey that you would see them again, somewhere other than your dreams because they might be a permanent feature there now you thought inwardly chuckling, unable to stop yourself from watching them leave, because as cliche as it was you hated that they were leaving but boy did you love to watch them walk away, they looked over their shoulders at you both winking one last time, before they slowly disappeared into the crowds of people in the mall.

F/N looked at you with a beaming smile, showing you the paper that Klaus had given her, on it was his name and number and the address of the party they were going too, as luck would have it which god did it, their house party only happened to be next door to the one you yourselves would be attending, you could of kissed her for getting all of this information without even trying, but she beat you too doing anything as she grabbed your hand and dragged you too your feet "Come on lets get going we've got a lot to do" she laughed excitedly, you followed her playfully rolling your eyes but inside you were jumping for joy like a kid in a candy store, oh let the games begin you thought to yourself this was going to be very fun.


	2. Part 2 we meet again

**The Next Day: The Day Of The party**

Both you and F/N had an relaxing evening together, where you watched movies, talked and laughed about old times, after you arrived back home from the mall, that was something you needed this week, it had been so long since you had a real girly conversation way too long in fact, one where you would talk about boys and the past you had shared together, there was nobody else that you would rather of had the chat with either, because she had always been there for you, then of course all of that shopping you had done today, it had really taken it out of you both, physically and emotionally after meeting the boys as well. This made you suggest on getting an early night, of course F/N agreed with you saying it was a good idea, which surprised you a little but you were glad that she agreed, because at least that way you could both have your best game faces on and well, because then you could stay up all night tomorrow if needed and really enjoy yourselves, to the best of your abilities and let your hair down for once, because you both had big plans for tomorrow night and needed to make sure that nothing got in your way certainly not sleep deprivation of all things.

The following morning you woke up around 11 AM, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as a smile came to your lips at the thought of tonight's events were drawing closer by the minute. You rolled out of bed walking into the on-suite bathroom off of your bedroom, where you took a nice warm relaxing shower, relieving your aching muscles and quickly shaving yourself, you stepped out of the shower to be greeted by the steam you had left behind and grabbed your nice plump fluffy white towel, wrapping yourself up in it and drying yourself quickly then moving onto drying your hair, humming too yourself you hung the towel up and wrapped yourself up in your dark blue dressing gown.

Turning on the radio you began singing along too your favorite song that was playing, you thought it was best to maybe just put on some basic clothes for now, trying to listen out to hear if F/N was awake yet and from what you could hear she was still asleep, because other than you the house was completely silent, so you thought it was best to maybe turn off the radio for now at least and let her sleep in a little more she had a long week herself, you turned on the TV instead and decided on watching a film on Netflix, at least until F/N woke up, a little later you heard her shuffling around in her room, looking at the clock it was around one now, a few minutes later you heard the shower of her own room begin to run, as she turned it on so you thought it was time to get up properly now and do a few things, turning off the TV and heading for the bedroom door.

Where you Decided to head downstairs and make yourself and F/N a nice fried breakfast, hoping that she wasn't still half asleep because she had slept so long, especially after your early night, but because tonight was going to be heavy you could really do with lining your stomachs properly, busying yourself in her large kitchen you had made you both some toast, beans, sausages, hash browns and scrabbled eggs thinking to yourself that should be enough, as you finished plating up F/N came bounding downstairs with a smile on her face and a skip in her step, just as you laid the full plates down onto the table, hinting for her to sit down with your hand in with a mock waiter impression, she winked at you taking the seat opposite you and your hint both quickly digging in, she explained how she had received a text message from her friend Kristi, where she had been informed that, she wanted you and F/N at her house to help set up by 7 PM, if that was okay with both of you, to help her with setting up the last few bits, F/N had of course agreed for both of you offering your help, of course it wasn't that you minded not in the least, maybe you could bump into a certain two very sexy people as they were only going to be next door to them.

When you had both finished up with breakfast you had taken the plates too the sink and began washing up the stuff you had used, F/N was smirking at you now, "You know a girl could get used to this" she chuckled, "Well i wouldn't if i were you, it's partly because your letting me stay here but if i'm honest, then i just don't want you drinking on an empty stomach like last time, because if you remember i ended up almost carrying you around all night and should we both get lucky, well then it might crap my style if your swinging off of my arm don't you think" you winked at her with a chuckle, she rolled her eyes playfully at you, then sticking her tongue out, to which you just stuck out your own at her as you both tried to stop yourselves from laughing. "Oh by the way, they have this massive outdoor pool with three hot tubs, so it's a good excuse to get everyone naked" she gushed excitedly, rubbing her hands together like some evil villain, you however were just really glad you had brought new underwear just in case things got a little out of hand. After you had finished washing up with F/N help, you chatted as you washed and she dried about what could happen tonight and your expectations of the evening, but time was getting on a little now, it was almost four in the afternoon.

Heading upstairs and into your room, the door of course left open now and you turned on your radio, but as you did you heard F/N own radio buzz into life, of course on the same station as your own, it was almost like surround sound you thought to yourself with a giggle. Stripping out of your temporary clothes for the day and quickly changing into your new underwear, you had gone for the black with red under lace one, you smiled at your reflection in the mirror not bad you thought, putting on your dressing gown over it for now not wanting to get anything on your dress while you did your hair and make-up. You took your time applying your make-up, going for smokey eyes but not to much other make-up, but of course you applied your blood red lipstick, it was your favorite and you considered it your lucky one, deciding to keep your hair pin straight letting it frame your face, there was a slight shimmer to it today maybe the new hair products you had purchased recently. Deciding on painting your nails the same blood red as your lips, you were almost finished after letting them dry for a few minutes, you stepped into you dress and adding the last few accessories to the outfit you were done, smoothing down the sides of your dress you smiled again it had been quite a while since you had felt this confident, your shoes and clutch bag were downstairs waiting for you by the door.

As you turned to leave you stopped in your tracks in the door frame stood F/N, she had chosen a dress with no back, it was a white halter neck dress, her boobs were pushed up and together, eyes would be draw to them even more by the long necklace that drew attention to her cleavage because it dipped just right. F/N was smirking at you now, "Wow babe, you look hot" she exclaimed, looking you up and down, "Not looking so bad yourself" you smirked back, "You ready" she inquired, you nodded, "Well come on then lover" she said excitedly, grabbing your hand both walking down the stairs. F/N grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter on your way too the front door, where you both grabbed your clutch bags as well, of course these only really held you phone and lipstick. Then both slipping into your matching black stilettos, which you had both brought last year, giggling when you found out that they were identical, but of course you had always been like twins even when you were younger people had brought it up, the same in almost every way so when you had both really thought about it, well you came to the conclusion that it really wasn't that strange after all, however your tastes in men were very different other than the fact you both wanted a strong man, someone who could take control of you in every way, which is why your ex had been such a surprise to F/N, even surprising yourself by being with him in some ways, because he was almost the opposite of everything you had ever said you wanted in a man, but it felt right at the time there was always that part of you that wished for something more, a stronger connection even.

Finally you arrived at Kristi's house, wow this really was going to be a good night you thought looking up at the large house, unable to stop your roaming gaze drifting to the big house beside the brightly lit one you were about to enter, however what surprised you was that it was pitch black, with no signs of a party or life at all, still hoping maybe in vein that you would see Dean and Damon tonight even if the possibility looked a little bleak right now, but you didn't have time to bring it up with F/N because as soon as you stepped out of the car you were greeted by a gorgeous girl, with a beaming smile directed at you both as she bound happily up the large pathway towards you, she had thick black hair which was pulled into a bun a few strands of hair left free to frame her face and blue eyes that could light up a room, she was wearing a floor length blood red dress with a slit up one side to her mid thigh, and see through panels along her sides and wow could she pull it off. "It's great to meet you at last Y/N, F/N has told me so much about you, it's almost like i know you already, you look amazing by the way" she said happily smiling at you as she complemented you, "It's really great to meet you too, your dress is incredible you really look amazing, i look forward to getting too know you better" you said with a smile complementing her back, she gave F/N a quick squeeze as they exchanged pleasantries, she seemed really nice you really hoped you could get to know her better, F/N gave her keys to the valay to park her car around the back of the large house.

As you started walking towards the house Kristi spoke again, "Okay guys so here is the deal, there's quite a few extras coming tonight now, because there was a last minute change, so my neighbor Mike was having a party tonight too, but because we share a lot of friends, well we just decided to have the party here, i mean iv'e got a bigger pool and more hot tubs so we figured why not, save people the drama of having to chose between parties and friends, i mean can it really be a bad thing to have all of us sexy people in one building" she giggled a little before continuing,, "Then there's the fact that well i'm just awesome and i love having a full house" she giggled again with a beaming smile at you both, grabbing your hands and taking you inside the house, you both gladly followed her laughing along with her too. "Follow me ladies and i'll introduce you to everyone that's here at the minute, don't worry Y/N, there's not many people at the minute, so it wont be too weird meeting everyone at once" she said noticing your face with a kind smile at you, which you returned gratefully, thankful she was this sweet to you and she didn't even know you very well yet.

After you and F/N had been introduced to everyone of the guests there to help out, you had set up the food and drink tables quicker than you thought it would be, Kristi had told you both to make yourselves at home and that the majority of the guests would be here soon. You had noticed the DJ setting up his booth by himself so you had decided to help him out, wanting to be useful too as many people as you could at least while you could be, while you were doing that F/N was talking too some people she and Kristi knew from work, you loved your music you didn't really have a favorite genre you liked most kinds, so you checked out the DJ's selection while you helped him set up, you were talking about some of the bands and singers he had said were his personal favorites, you had decided that you approved greatly of his music selection in fact.

An hour or so later most of the other guests had arrived just as Kristi said, it really hadn't taken long to fill the dance floor out either, the party was in full swing now and drinks were flowing, you and F/N had been dancing for almost the whole hour waiting for the others to arrive, you had began to get seriously thirsty now so you told F/N that you would be right back, she just nodded and carried on dancing too her jam as she called it this only made you laugh, as you walked away to get a drink she quickly signaled for you to grab her one too, but that went without saying anyway it was like an unwritten rule, as you turned to look back at her she was laughing dancing with a guy she worked with Craig you thought his name was, he was handsome enough but really not your type or hers, but saying that after yesterday you were sure there were only two guys that would satisfy your needs, this made you chuckle a little, biting your lip at the mere thought of it. Grabbing two drinks off of the table, you headed back over too F/N, who you assumed would still be on the dance floor and of course she was, but Craig or whatever had gone, she was anything but alone however she was dancing with another guy, one who had wrapped himself around her like a python around it's prey but she was loving it, he had his face buried in her neck and you could see her giggling, so at least you knew she was okay with it but surely that couldn't be who you thought it was.

As you got closer to her he looked up and your eyes met, those dangerous blue eyes and that charming smirk of his, she was giddy as hell that should of given it away before he looked up but of course it was Klaus, you were standing beside them now and he was still smiling that cocky smile at you, like the cat who got the cream, "Klaus" you said with a smile back at him, shouting a little so he could hear you over the music, "Y/N love how are you" he asked leaning in a little closer so you could hear him properly, "i'm really good thanks, fancy seeing you here" you chuckled, "A coincidence indeed" he said sarcastically with a chuckle of his own, "Are you um here alone" you almost stuttered out, hoping that he knew you weren't coming onto him, he lent back away from you after that with a knowing smirk on his face, oh crap you thought to yourself, but he shook his head in answer to your question and he was still smirking, you could tell he was holding in another chuckle, you just handed F/N her drink smiling at her, "Have fun babe, i'll be back" you shouted to her she smiled at you, "You okay, i can come with" she asked thoughtfully, you smiled at your best friend, always so considerate you thought, "I'm good really, i promise, i'll be back in a minute" she nodded again, but she seemed unsure, you just winked at her as you walked away, as you did Klaus spun her again into his body they were giggling at each other, you just smiled before glad to see her happy again it had been a while since you had seen her smile, like that especially, before their figures were lost in the crowd.

You had decided to go for a look outside at this pool everyone had mentioned, your mouth fell open as you took in the large garden and the view it was the picture of perfection, the pool was amazing, then there were the three hot tubs that Kristi and F/N had mentioned, they were heart shaped a fairly large they were beautiful but unoccupied as of yet the same as the pool. Sighing happily unable to believe you were actually here, somewhere that was basically paradise, you sat down at the pools edge removing your shoes, slipping you temporarily danced out feet slide into the cold water of the pool, letting out a small breath this water was really cold but it was relaxing at least, sitting there for a few minutes you had a steady rhythm going with you feet swinging them slowly back and forth in the water, watching as it lapped at your lower calves, relaxing you watching the water as the bass of the music flowed through you, lost in your own world, you hadn't noticed that you had a man either side of you now, well not until a hand touched your left knee and another touched your right shoulder, you could feel the difference in the hands immediately, one hand was soft but firm, while the other was a little rougher and just as firm, not unpleasant by any means though in fact it was the opposite, you could feel the electric bubbling under your skin at their individual touches, there was only one conclusion too who it was but you didn't dare think it.

"You okay sweetheart" said a sexy gruff voice from your right, the one with the slightly rougher skin he was the one on your shoulder, as you shifted your gaze too him you almost swallowed your tongue and jumped up at the same time, but you took at deep breath meeting his perfect emerald green eyes biting your lip out of habit as you took him in he was wearing a skinny tie and a crisp white shirt then he had on, lighter ripped jeans than you had seen him last time, wow was all you could think unsure if your brain had been turned too mush, you smiled at him a small smile but a smile all the same, "Um yeah, i'm okay, just enjoying the water, how about you" you asked him nervously, hoping he didn't mind you staring because there was no way you could stop even if you wanted too, but he was still eyes locked on you so you guessed that he wasn't bothered at all, you had resumed biting your lip as he spoke again his voice like music too your ears. "Dean Winchester, we haven't been formally introduced yet sweetheart" he said winking at you, then removing the hand that he had resting on your shoulder to offer to you, "Yeah, i remember though, Y/N" you replied reintroducing yourself and shaking his large outstretched hand with you significantly smaller one, with your eyes still locked on one another, "Oh i remember too" he confirmed with a smirk, god was he just perfect or what you thought to yourself blissfully.

However you were quickly shaken from your thoughts by the soft firm hand on your knee, as it squeezed you a little pulling your attention away from Dean momentarily, turning to look at the other man beside you, when you did you were unsure if your heart had stopped as you met were by the ice blue eyes of the other gorgeous man, who had seated himself beside you. Now you were closer you were sure that they had to of been models at least at some point of their lives, but you sure as hell didn't understand why out of every woman here they were both sitting next you, because you were just confused they could have anyone at this party they wanted but it was still early after all, "Damon Salvatore" he said with a smirk, wriggling his eyebrows at you which nobody had ever made sexier you were sure of it, he extended his hand to you much like Dean had done, you took it happily but he surprised you when he placed a kiss too your knuckles, no surprise what so ever his lips were as perfect as they looked and just as soft, his eyes never left yours the whole time, making your heart race in expectation, as his lips left your hand you bit your lip as you watched him almost causing you too draw blood, you had too clear your throat to make sure that you still could, hoping that getting rid of the lump in your throat would maybe take some nerves along with it, but of course that didn't happen because for the first time ever two of the hottest guys in the room were interested in you, this never happened not to you, so of course it took you back a little but you tried not to let it faze you.


	3. Trouble On The Dance Floor Part 3

**Trouble On The Dance Floor Surprise!**

Damon and Dean were both watching you intently now and you were all quiet, but help but keep shifting your gaze between the two of them, trying to work out what they were up too. When out of almost nowhere you heard Damon's voice, "So do you wanna come dance with us beautiful" he asked you, taking hold of your hand again, "I. um, yeah sure but my shoes" you stuttered at him, biting you lip nervously as you tried to explain, you cursed yourself for not being more confident and seductive in front of these gorgeous men, "Not a problem" Dean said taking hold of your other hand both getting too their feet while holding your hands, they helped you up out of the water and off of the ground. They were smirking at each other knowingly, not that you were able to see them doing it, they both got down on one knee in front of you, surprising you, placing one of your hands on their shoulders smiling up at you, with smiles that could melt gold, you could almost see the cheeky glints in their eyes as they looked up at you somewhat innocently, although you were aware they were anything but innocent, but dear lord did they look perfect down there or what.

Dean was first to pick up one of your shoes, looking back up at you with that perfect smile of his, unable to take your eyes off of his, you now understood what they were up too now, you let out a little giggle as he looked at you with something you couldn't quite place, but it made you happy what ever it was it was good and he was directing it at you, lifting your foot slowly he slipped the shoe onto your foot carefully, while you held your balance on Dean and Damon's shoulders, brushing his finger tips up your ankle releasing the leg he had been holding before he got to high up your leg he winked at you, your gaze shifted to Damon smiling at him knowing what was coming next and just waiting patiently for it, when you met Damon's eyes he smirked at you then he did the same as Dean had done, releasing you with a wink this was madness these two incredibly gorgeous guys who were dressed perfectly to top them off, were interested in you and being so sweet too you perfect blend of sweet and naughty, although you wouldn't say no too a lot more naughty from them. They were both wearing crisp white shirts hanging loose with black skinny ties, both in jeans differences were the color and style though, Dean's jeans were lighter denim with rip here and there but they looked so good on him fitting him so well and that ass was just wow, Damon's jeans were dark blue showing off his muscle in his legs and his tight bum, they both had on boots but Dean's were brown while Damon's were black, their hair was similar to how it was when you had met them, Dean's was spiked just right with a little messy touch to it, Damon's was longer and silky you couldn't wait to run your hands threw either, if two men could make smart casual hot as hell then it was these two you were certain of that fact in this moment.

Almost as if it was rehearsed they got too their feet simultaneously, taking a hand each again and kissing the knuckles then they linked your arms around theirs, walking through the door again the crowds seemed to part as the three of you approached the dance floor arm in arm, heading back towards where you had left F/N and Klaus, luckily they were still there dancing away like nobody was watching and they were alone, you couldn't understand why you were so nervous at dancing you loved it and you weren't bad at it, your first guess however was that you were going to be dancing with two sex gods not just one, so maybe your nervousness was well it was well placed. You could see F/N smirking at you from where her and Klaus stood dancing, her front was too his back one of her arms around the back of his neck and the other was on the arm that he had wrapped around her waist, they were grinding on each other now almost thrusting against each other.

As the three of you stopped in front of them the song changed, so they separated themselves for a minutes giving you their attention, you smiled at F/N as they did she was still smirking at you knowingly, "Y/N you okay now" she asked you, trying to hold back the giggle that you were probably one of the only people to notice that she was, but to you it was written all over her face, you rolled your eyes at her, "Yeah i'm good, i just went outside to check out the garden, but i ended up sitting by the pool, well until Dean and Damon here found me" you answered her truthfully, "Oh i just bet they did" Klaus chuckled, looking over at his friends, Dean and Damon just rolled their eyes at him, clearly used to him, the same way you were used to F/N. You could really do with a little advice right now on how to handle things with Dean and Damon, so you quickly let go of their arms and grabbed F/N hand, telling the guys you would be right back you just needed to use the bathroom, not waiting for an answer from them you tugged F/N into the nearest bathroom, she followed you willingly giggling a little as you walked quickly, you knew that she probably knew what you wanted anyway, once you were both inside you closed and locked the door behind her, you smiled at her so she knew that you were okay before speaking.

"So, how's it going, you having a good night so far" you asked her, already knowing the answer if the evidence of earlier was anything to go by, she returned your smile beaming at you, you could almost see the happiness radiating off of her, "Yeah you could say that, how about you Mrs, as if i have to ask, two for one, not bad especially for somebody who's been out of the game for a few years" she giggled watching you as you blushed at her statement, you looked away trying to stop the embarrassment because it had been a while since you had even slept with your ex, this made you a little worried that if anything did happen with one of them, let alone both, then you might be a little rusty and mess up somehow and that was embarrassment you didn't need, more so in front of these guys than any other because well they were just perfect in every way you had seen so far, you were just you and you were one hundred percent certain that they would be anything but rusty in that department, or any department at all, they were more than likely brilliant at everything and anything.

You re-applied your lipstick quickly, you could feel F/N watching you, then you felt a hand on your shoulder, "Hey, i'm sorry, you need to talk honey" you just nodded at her, F/N smiled reassuringly at you as she always did, turning you around to face her, "You are amazing okay, you have nothing to worry about here babe, your beautiful and they are interested trust me, more than interested in fact, look i said i wouldn't say anything but, i had a chat with Klaus when you disappeared, because i was going to follow you, but Klaus told me that the guys were going to be looking for you and they had asked him to tell them if he had seen you, so when he did he had just texted them when you and i were talking that you had gone outside, so i didn't, i thought you would be happy if they found you, i saw your face at the mall when you saw them, i haven't seen you like that in years with your ex even" she explained with a bigger smile, the unspoken rule between you to not mention his name he was like Voldemort. "But i promise you this, if they hurt you i will kill them both slowly" she added winking at you, re-applying her own lipstick now.

"I'm okay i guess i'm just nervous, but i wont say anything about the text i promise, but i guess it's a good sign that they came here hoping to see me, i was happy to see them surprised but happy yes but you've seen them, can you blame me for looking, i saw you with Klaus as well Mrs, you couldn't even talk to him now look at you, i just hope i can let go of the worries soon and just do it" you said picking up your bag and she did the same blushing this time "No i don't blame you, not at all, but i don't know he just gives me this confidence to be free and be myself, i'm sure that Dean and Damon will do the same for you, they seem to be the kind who could do it for you, if anyone can it'll be them" she said with a smile at you, "Yeah i guess your right, iv'e got this, just so you know if Klaus hurts you i will end him" you giggled, "Now girl, let's go drink then dance, we've got lost time to make up for" you said winking at her and grabbing her hand, she laughed nodding in agreement, you were feeling a little more confident and heading out the door together, laughing as you both noticed the cue that had formed while you were inside.

You swiped a bottle of whiskey off of the drinks table and F/N grabbed 5 glasses one for each of you, then handed them over to you as you walked back over to the guys who were beginning to be surround by women, oh this isn't going to work you thought, your determined and possessive streak breaking free over your rational thoughts, clearly F/N had the same argument with herself as she grabbed Klaus' face pulling him down into a rough kiss then whispering in his ear, they walked over to a booth in the corner of the room together hand in hand, while you walked up to Dean and Damon intending to do the same, but while heading over to them you noticed two specific blondes heading right for them, they were showing no signs of stopping either, so you cut them off, grabbing one of Dean's hands then Damon's hand they smirked at you, "Miss us" they chuckled, they hadn't noticed the girls yet. Until they saw you looking over at the approaching girls, who hadn't taken the hint, one put a hand on Damon's arm and the other went over to Dean and did the same, gripping them both tightly, like they were already together, they weren't very old at all though.

"Sorry girls, we're taken and our lady here is very protective and if you upset her, well me and my friend here will not be best please" Damon said with a shrug winking at you, but glaring at the girl attached to his arm, a look you had missed, she still didn't take the hint however and just shrugged back at him then winked at him, you rolled your eyes but winked back at him with a smile, trying to show it didn't bother you, then pulling his face down level with yours you kissed his cheek softly, telling him the plan whispering in his ear he smelled amazing, it was a smell that would forever remind you of him and tonight, as you pulled back your eyes met and you bit your lip, handing over the bottle to him, he shook the girl off and growled at her and turned his body away from her, finally she let go, then Damon took the bottle in his hand, she gave him a dirty look before walking over to her friend, who was still very firmly attached to Dean, taking the hint they weren't going to leave unless he made it clear as crystal that he wasn't interested, Dean followed Damon's lead maybe a little harsh for him usually but these two were kids so that's when he said, "Yeah she gets very jealous and we don't like to upset her, so don't touch what isn't yours little girl, when you are asked the first time nicely, if you don't listen that's when i get pissed" he practically growled at her clearly he had enough now, the girl looked up at him confused.

But before he said anything else you put a hand on his arm, "Dean it's okay, just stop, it's not worth it, they're just kids, why don't we go sit down with Klaus and F/N and have a drink" you said to him calmly, he nodded taking the shot glasses from you and kissing you quickly on the cheek, shaking the girl off who appeared to be still in shock, her mouth was open a bit but she wasn't as bad as the last girl, so you just walked away holding their hands and he lost her hand along the way, thinking it was over now you sighed, glad to rid of them until you heard "Slut" the first girl shouted at you, you just rolled your eyes, okay guess it's not over then, you'd had enough now, so letting go of the guys and telling them to go sit down and you would be over in a minute, of course they didn't listen, they just stood there where you left them waiting for you, but you didn't pay them any attention as you just walked calmly over to the girl who had shouted at you.

she was quite a bit younger than you and the guys, she was just scowling at you, as you stopped in front of her, "Look sweetheart, jealousy isn't a pretty color on anyone. So please keep your nasty comments to yourself, it's a party and we're trying to have a good night, they're clearly not interested, so take the hint okay and walk away, find someone your own age" you said to her calmly, she didn't answer you she just growled at you, then before you could react she had raised her fist to punch you, luckily before she could take the swing Kristi came up behind her, "Kelly i hope to god you were about to fist bump Y/N here, because you shouldn't even be here, as i heard that conversation i have to say i agree with Y/N, plus if i'm honest they are too old for you anyway your both sixteen, so here's your options, you can either go home now or i can tell your brother that you are here and you are attacking our guests, then i can tell him how you are harassing our other friends, it's up to you" she said calmly looking at the teens, waiting for her answer, the girl Kelly just screamed at her and stamped her foot, like a stroppy toddler before sulking off.

"Y/N, i am so sorry about that, she's the next door neighbors sister, so i had to be careful, but thank you for not kicking off at her" she explained kindly, "Hey Kristi it's okay, thank you for coming over, i didn't want to make a big thing out of it anyway, she just a kid" you answered with a smile at her, "Either way thank you, i'm glad it was you she ran into otherwise she may not of been so lucky, kid or not, so look i'm really sorry but i need to go check something, so enjoy yourself though and like i said make yourselves at home" she said and chuckled a little, hugging you and walking away, you smiled walking back over to Dean and Damon, who were both smirking at you, "Shall we" you said signaling to the booth in the corner, that Klaus and F/N were sitting, you scooted in next to them, "Y/N you okay, you handled that so well" F/N said, as Dean and Damon sorted your shots out, you smiled at her, "Yeah well, she was just a kid, a very clingy one, but still" you said earning you a snort of laughter from the men either side of you. "Let us have a toast, too new friends" Klaus said raising his shot glass and the four of you shouted smiling at each other, "New friends" after him, all downing your own shots in one swift motion, feeling the burn as the strong liqueur made its way down your throat, putting them back down on the table you winked at F/N as your eyes met, she giggled just before Klaus swiftly refilled all of the glasses.

Five shots later Klaus didn't really even seem affected, in fact now you looked none of them did, it seemed that you and F/N were the only ones who had become even a little tipsy, maybe it would take longer for it to affect them, you sure hoped so, because you didn't want to be the only two that were drunk by the end it was supposed to be a party right. You didn't care too much at the moment though because you had a sudden desire to dance, the burn still fresh from the alcohol you had just consumed, "F/N come dance with me" you asked her with a wink she giggled before answering, "Sure lets do it girl" she said sliding past Klaus, who slapped her ass playfully on the way out, she let out a yelp but giggled at him waiting at the side for you to escape, meanwhile you had to climb over Dean to get out, so you scooted over his lap, bumping over it a little when the table top caught your knee, he caught you by your hips before you could fully get out, pulling you down onto him, where he put his chin on your shoulder before turning his head to talk into your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin, his lips brushed your ear as he spoke.

"Steady there sweetheart, don't want you hurting yourself, we'll come get you soon show us what you've got" he said in a gruff voice, doing things too your body just by speaking in your ear, it was making you gulp and wiggle in his lap, he chuckled behind you releasing your hips, you had to think for a moment before you body would do it's own thing again, you had forgotten what you were doing for a minute, before your sense came back and F/N tugged your hand and you almost fell into her, but your feet caught you luckily as you stood next to her, "Your free now" she giggled in your ear, pulling you over to the dance floor you followed her willingly, "God i'm sorry" you chuckled to her, but before she could answer the song changed and you beamed at each other happily "Oh this must be meant to happen after earlier" she giggled happily. As slut like you came on by pink you both loved this song anyway seemed fitting for tonight.

I'm not a slut I just love love

Tell me something new 'Cause I've heard this Okay I'll fuck you A little taste test You'll be my little friend You'll be my little friend You'll be my little friend And they think we fall in love But that's not it Just want to get some Ain't that some shit You'll be my little friend You'll be my little friend You'll be my little friend Yeah, yeah, yeah

I got a little piece of you-hoo And it's just like woo hoo Wham! Bam! Thank you Ma'am Woo, hoo I'm a slut Like you You say you're looking for a fool And I'm just like "me too!"  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth I'm a slut like you

You were both jumping up and down cheering, singing along to the lyrics that you knew off by heart, having the time of your lives, you forgot about everyone else it was just you and F/N dancing and singing having fun, like you had so much over the years, you gripped each others hands, throwing them above your heads, swaying your hips together, still laughing and singing along more like shouting along the lyrics to each other, you both looked over to the table again when you spun her around so she was in front of you, grinding your hips together you bit your lip as you looked at Dean and Damon, dancing with your best friend in the world this night was only going to get better too you thought to yourself, you could see their hands gripping the edge of the table, their eyes focused on your body and the way it moved, they were practically licking their lips at you, but you just smirked at them spinning F/N out from you as the next part of the song played, this should be fun you thought.

Sitting with my friends And we're picking who we might let in (That one?)  
Them boys are starving They're just our little friend They're just our little friend They're just our little friend Listen you little fucker You think you call the shots ? (Nope)  
I just bought you some!  
Drink up your rides gone This might be fun You're now my little friend You're now my little friend You're now my little friend Yeah, yeah, yeah

I got a little piece of you-hoo And it's just like woo-hoo Wham! Bam! Thank you Mam Woo hoo I'm a slut like you, I'm a slut like you You say you're looking for a fool And I'm just like "me too!"  
I'm gonna let ya know the truth I'm a slut like you

You don't win a prize with your googly eyes I'm not a cracker jack You can't go inside Unless I let you jack, or Sam?  
Fuck what's your name again ?  
You, male, come, now You, caveman, sit down You shh don't ruin it, wow!  
Check please

luckily she knew where you were going when she span out she grabbed hold of your other hand you slipped both arms around each others necks so your fronts were pressed together as you looked back over at them you were sure that they hadn't moved since you last looked F/N and you had your cheeks pressed together as you looked over to them both winking at all of them as you rocked your hips to the music, spinning her out again quickly and looking away from them, looking at each other instead, you just held one of her hands and bounced around again, smiling at each other as the last part of the song played out, you were so out of breath from all the dancing, bouncing and laughing that you were surprised to still be standing, but this was the happiest you had been in so long so you could care less.

I, I've got a little piece of you And it's just like woo hoo (Is he still talking?)  
Wham bam Thank you Mam Boo Hoo I'm a slut like You

You hoo Looks like the joke's on you-hoo So go home and cry like boo-hoo I'm a slut like you

I got a little piece of you-hoo And it's just like woo hoo Wham bam thank you Mam Woo hoo I'm a slut like you You say you're looking for a fool And I'm just like me too I'm gonna let ya know the truth I'm a slut like you, slut like you

When the song finally changed, you stopped bouncing but were both still laughing at each other hugging her tightly, she squeezed back "God i missed this" you said to her, she nodded in agreement still too out of breath to speak. When you did look over too the table at the guys you were surprised to find it empty, huh odd, you thought to yourself taking in the empty table before looking back at F/N who looked equally confused. A few minutes went by looking around for them thinking they might come back, when the next song began to play you smiled at F/N who smiled back, it was Usher scream, shock suddenly took over her features and your own, when you felt two firm hands ghosting over the bottom of your back, your gaze had shifted from F/N now as Dean came around to stand in front of you, you felt Damon press the front of his body into your back, one of Damon's arms wound itself around your waist while the other one rested on your thigh, he rested his head in the crook of your neck, his warm breath sending shivers all over your body, as he moved from your neck to your ear nipping and sucking his way, pulling you into his body he spoke into your ear, "Now that was naughty, teasing us like that little girl" he growled in your ear, tightening his grip on you and pulling you further into his body, you gasped and moaned a little at the feeling he felt amazing against you and his words making your head spin.

Meanwhile Dean had rested a hand on your hip, it was almost touching Damon's hand which was slowly getting higher, then stopped Damon's hand stopped moving when Dean placed his hand there, his other hand went into your hair tugging a little, his elbow resting on Damon's shoulder, pulling himself closer to you so you were in a hot ass sandwich, he also buried his face in your neck, the stubble on his cheeks scraping the soft skin of your neck then he bit your ear lightly, "Who knew you were such a bad girl, i'm starting to want you even more if that's possible" Dean chuckled, as he heard you suck in a breath, "Oh don't worry you'll be begging for me to touch you soon princess" he said gruffly running his tongue over the lobe of your ear, you let out a loud moan of his name, one of your hands going around his neck and gripping his hair, the other wound backwards doing the same to Damon's pulling at his slightly longer hair, he sunk his teeth into the side of your neck not enough to draw blood, but just enough for the pleasure to shoot straight threw your whole body, your head fell back onto Damon's shoulder, with the help of Dean tugging your hair, you felt something sharp drag along the side of your neck, while Dean licked a stripe slowly with the tip of his tongue up your throat to your chin, before he went any further he pulled your head back up, where your eyes locked on his green orbs, that seemed to be standing out from everything else in the room, biting your lip as your gaze fell to his lips so plump and ready to kiss, when you looked back up at his eyes however, they were somewhere else looking at your lips, you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth again hoping to catch his attention and it did almost immediately he looked back up at you eyes sparkling with silent promises, at your eyes meeting, you gulped as it hit you, oh jeez this is it you thought to yourself nervously.


	4. Getting Dirty On The Dance Floor

**Dirty On The Dance** **Floor**

 **A/N:** **Hey to everyone who is reading this, hope you're enjoying so far, i promise the next chapter is more than worth the wait, because the three lovers will finally make it upstairs, to get hot and heavy we can all dream that it's us right ;) anyway let me know what you think please feedback is greatly appreciated! So R &R**

* * *

The way Dean was looking at you sent a shiver down your spine, when that smirk crossed his features you knew that this was happening, his eyes were almost glowing with mischief as he pulled you swiftly towards him, keeping hold of your hips and he pulled you straight out of Damon's arms and into his own, instinctively you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep your balance as you stumbled a little, feeling yourself grow a little unstable on your heals. Your lips were breaths away from each other when he caught you, your lips almost but not quite touching, one of his hands went into your hair, the other went to cup the curve of your ass, "Dean" you all but moaned against him.

Which only made him chuckle cheekily, as he lightly squeezed your ass cheek and pulled you against him, so you pushed into his groin, and you both let out small moans of appreciation at the friction of each other. "Such a naughty girl" he moaned, licking his lips "Yes for you" you moaned back, rubbing against him a little more trying to get a little friction from somewhere, your breath hitched as he gripped your hair tighter, "Oh fuck it" he growled, sucking your lip into his mouth and running his thick tongue over it, one of your hands shot to his hair, the other hand was pulling at his tie for extra leverage, because you really needed to have him and now, pulling his head down and sealing his mouth to yours properly and into a passionate needy kiss, Dean's lips were soft but firm, you gasped as he bit your lip and scraped his teeth along it.

This only giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into your warm welcoming mouth, you moaned as his mouth claimed yours with a animalistic hunger, one like you had never known, you let him dominate the kiss revealed in it in fact, it felt to good too change it now, not that you would, the kiss was getting more passionate by the minute, the room was falling away slowly, until it felt as though it was just the two of you left, so wrapped up and consumed in each other, your leg hitched up and hooked over one of his hips, pulling you closer together still and Dean slid one of his hands from your ass, slowly sliding down your naked thigh scraping his blunt nails a little as he went, until he finally reached the back of your knee, he pulled your leg a little higher and tighter around his body held it there somehow managing to bring you even closer together as he did, you were grinding on each other now with abandon.

At some point one of his legs had slipped between yours and god it felt so good to have some real friction at last, Dean was pulling at your hair again now, once your lips had disconnected from one another, he looked at you for a second, eyes locking for that brief moment, both if your eyes were blown with lust, what the hell was this man doing to you, you thought to yourself a bit helplessly, but you couldn't bring yourself to care an awful lot, especially when all of a sudden the tug on your hair was much stronger, so much so until Dean had finally pulled it enough for your head to drop back and your throat to become exposed to him, he lowered his mouth to your throat, alternating between sucking and biting marks into your skin all the way back to your lips, when he finally got back to your lips he released your leg a little reluctantly, he cupped your cheeks with both hands pulling you into a soft slow kiss.

Sliding one hand up your arm he tugged your hands free from his hair, you moaned a little in disappointment, not wanting to release him from your death grip, he was suddenly taking your small hand in his large one, where he linked his fingers with yours, squeezing them a little before gradually loosening up on his grip again, very slowly raising your linked hands above your heads, as if he were trying to avoid it for some reason which you didn't quite understand. Dean's fingers released yours until your palms were pressed together, he winked at you before stepping away from you, you looked at him puzzled for a fraction of a second your faces were both flushed with arousal, that was until Damon's soft large hand gripped your own smaller one, where he finally spun you around pulling you tight against his solid body, barely any breathing room separating you, causing a soft gasp to leave your lips in utter surprise, as you looked up at him he had a cheeky grin on his face.

Damon's hands were on your ass in seconds, palming the cheeks through your dress pushing your groins into each other almost immediately leaving no space between you, he chuckled at the whimper that involuntarily fell from your lips at the slight contact. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck and locked your wrists together, slightly running your fingers through the soft black hair at the back of his head, resting you head on Damon's strong shoulder and snuggling into the crook of his neck, breathing him in while you were nipping and sucking at the soft skin there, enjoying the way it tasted against your tongue.

Damon let out a little groan of appreciation for the attention you were paying to his neck, your hands slipped further into his thick black hair god even his hair is perfect you thought to yourself, unable to find a single flaw so far between these gorgeous Greek god worthy men, you pulled at his hair slightly and moaned when you felt the obvious bulging tent building in his pants, which was currently rubbing against your inner thigh, making it hard for you not to let him take you right here in front of everyone, you nipped at his ear a little "Mmm Damon, so good" you whispered, he chuckled again "I love a woman who knows what she wants" he said into your ear his voice a little more husky than before, this gave you an idea, reluctantly you pulled your face away from him neck "Oh yeah" you said almost to yourself.

Your hands dropped from his hair to his shoulders as you pulled back, sliding slowly down his solid chest, your eyes flicked up to those amazing blue ones and you bit your lip as you wound his tie around your hand, his eyes you had no doubt would haunt your dreams because he was watching your every move like a hawk, he licked his lips his thumb running over your bottom lip, "So sexy" he almost growled, the hand he had now just grabbed a fist full of your hair with, giving a quick hard tug on the tie was all it took for his soft full lips to come crashing into your own, with a small clash of teeth you gripping each other tighter than ever, you weren't sure if your hand still had proper circulation at the moment, because that tie was wrapped so tight around your hand, but there was no way in hell he was getting away now.

The scrape of the stubble from that strong jaw made you shudder, as he tongue delved into your mouth taking you over, it felt like he was possessing you, your heart was thumping in your chest as the kiss deepens further, the excitement flooding your veins, you bit his lip a little harder than you meant to, drawing a little blood but you didn't let it bother you, you just sucked it into your mouth, Damon let out a loud moan and a grunt, you squealed as he picked you up automatically wrapping your legs around his waist but breaking the kiss which had started to heat up again, "Damon my dress" you giggled trying to pull it down to cover your ass again. He chuckled, "Don't worry baby, I've got you" he said as your back hit something hard, oh shit it's a wall you thought, excited at the thought however despite yourself.

"Damon baby, there's people everywhere" you moaned a little halfheartedly hoping he would stop by himself, well that was stupid of course he wasn't going to you were hardly telling him to stop, he ignored you continuing in what he was doing, meaning that it became even harder for you to care with every passing minute, especially when he began to nibble your collar bone, you gasped grabbing his hair unable to stop yourself you pulled him in for another passionate kiss, his hands were getting rougher on your ass but holy hell did it feel good. The crowd had noticeably thinned out since you had been taken over to this corner a little while ago.

You both let go of each other lips with some difficulty, but you needed to breath after all right?, Damon winked at you wiggling his eyebrows how the hell was that so sexy, you thought as you giggled like a school girl again, kissing and sucking into his neck again you looked over his shoulder, as you did your eyes locked onto those perfect green eyes that you had been so wrapped up a in earlier. "Put me down a second big boy" you said sensually into his ear, letting your warm breath ghost over it, he noticeably shuddered before he regained his composure, "What do i get if i do" he chuckled, in that tone of voice that meant he was after something.

"What do you want" you asked a little nervously, "How about i let you know later" he smirked, now you weren't stupid he knew what he wanted that much was obvious to anyone, but stupidly even after this short time of knowing him, you were sure you would give him anything he wanted without a thought, "Um okay" you said nervously. "Good girl, i promise you'll love it princess" he growled nipping at your ear, you bit your lip as he put you down releasing your legs from around him, he settled you carefully on the ground, out of nowhere a pair of hands encircled your waist from behind.

"Hey you" you chuckled tilting your head back to look at him he was smiling down at you, "Hey yourself" he said with a wink, "You two up for a swim" he asked his gaze shifting between you and Damon, "Sure" you said happily, turning around in his arms and getting on your tip toes, you gently kissed his lips, when you pulled back he smiled at you again, "Come on then" Dean said, taking your hand and giving it a little tug and lacing your fingers together, as Damon's arm wound around your shoulder, pulling you into him, he placed a quick kiss to your temple, but walked with you like that his arm just brushing across your breast, your hand was on his hip, squeezing it a little tighter every time his finger tips brushed you through your dress, at the same time squeezing Dean's hand a little, they both found it mildly amusing watching you some what twitch between them, you heard them both chuckle beside you, you just let out a huff trying not to let out a giggle at these two.

The three of you walked over to the doors that lead outside, there was a large group of people in the pool playing a game of some sort, you spotted Klaus and F/N holding hands by the pool in their underwear, F/N was holding a bottle of champagne in her hand as they talked, you walked tugging Dean and Damon a little so they followed you over to where Klaus and F/N were standing, "Hey guys, you not joining in" you asked them, indicating to the pool beside the five of you.

"It's a little crowded we were thinking about one of the hot tubs" F/N said looking at you with a smirk on her face, you winked at her, "Sounds good to me, Guys, how about you, are you up for it?" you questioned looking between them, that had sounded way dirtier than you had meant it too, you could tell they had picked up on it by the looks on their faces, "Sounds like fun sweetheart" Dean said looking at you, in that way that made you shiver, how did he make such simple words sound like they were filled with innuendo, Damon's words didn't help matters either, "Let's go, we can show you just how up for it we are" he said with a smirk.

Oh shit you could see it, the fire was back in his eyes again, the one that made you melt, Damon and Dean looked at you like they wanted to devour you, to be honest you would let them eat whatever they wanted, you blushed a little at your thoughts and the guys words, you turned quickly to F/N hoping to distract yourself from these human distractions, "Come on then" you said quickly, pulling the guys again but looking at F/N, who burst out laughing the second you all started walking again, F/N and Klaus were walking a little behind you, Dean and Damon, you knew that she was laughing at how awkward you had gotten all of a sudden, you just rolled your eyes at nobody in particular, but in exasperation of your friend, who probably knew the lines you were thinking on just now, this should be interesting you thought.

The five of you had decided that you would go to the hot tub at the back of the garden, the one the furthest away from the noise and commotion of the very busy pool, F/N and Klaus were the first to hop in the warm bubbly water when you made it over to the hot tub, laughing about something as they cuddled up her in his lap Klaus wrapping her up in his arms whispering in her ear, you released Dean and wiggled out of Damon's grip around your shoulders, turning around to face them instead, "Shall we" you said in a voice much calmer than you felt right now, slipping out of your shoes kicking them to the side, trying to ignore the way their eyes were locked on you watching your every move, as you thought about getting down to your underwear in front of not only Dean and Damon, but the whole of this massively booming house party, you weren't the most body confident person out there unlike F/N who really didn't care, you wished you could be more like that and not care what people thought, but it just wasn't you, then again right now it might have to be just how you should be, after all nothing would happen in front of all of these people right?.

"Need a hand" Damon asked, you looked up at him but let out a little laugh, "No thanks handsome, i think i can handle undressing myself" you winked at him, "Yeah but we can do it so much better" Dean said making your eyes turn to him, you took in a deep breath and gulped under their penetrating stares, deciding that it was best to beat them to the punch because the way that they were looking at you they might just eat you alive, so slowly you slipped the tight black dress down your body trying not to look at either of them as you did so. When the dress finally hit the floor you stepped out of it, you could of sworn that you heard feral growls in front of you, you nervously looked up at Dean and Damon finally hoping you looked at least okay, but you gasped at what you saw in front of your eyes.

Damon's eyes were blood shot and you could of sworn something was on his face, Dean noticed you staring at Damon with a look a lot like shock, he elbowed his friend looking behind you widening his eyes, "Y/N, join us a second those two take a while" he chuckled, you smiled at him "Um okay, sure" you said, sitting opposite the expectant looking couple smiling at you, you sighed happily as you sunk into the water, "Wow, this is great F/N" you said smiling blissfully at her, she smirked at you "Yeah tell me about it" she giggled snuggling up too Klaus, you turned around and rested your arms on the side of the focusing on the two men who had blown your mind a little while ago, by now Damon's face appeared to be back to normal you reasoned with yourself that maybe it was a trick of the light or something.

However what caught you off guard was their bodies, because holy shit were you gonna be one lucky woman tonight, they had taken off their shirts and ties, both defined and strong and freaking gorgeous, just as perfect as you thought maybe even more so, they were now kicking off their shoes and socks meaning that all that was left to go was the trousers urging you to speak up, "So um, you two don't go commando right" you asked them both, a little excitedly but nervously none the less, they both let out a chuckle, "Not tonight sweet cheeks, why you eager to check out the merchandise" Dean asked you finishing with a wink, you blushed a little maybe telling him the answer without words, "No it's not that, it's just, well other people might see your merchandise" you said with a nervous giggle, the blush become a deeper shade of red the more you spoke.

"Oh i get it, you want us all to yourself is that it" Dean chuckled again, "But you don't need to worry sweetheart, we're not going anywhere" he concluded, looking over at Damon, who had apparently been listening to your conversation the whole time, because that smirk was back again, making you blush even brighter than before, "Right we're yours, to use and abuse as you wish" Damon said cheekily winking at you, "I must say though you're a possessive little thing aren't ya, so i think we will get on just fine" he said releasing a small chuckle, surprising you while at the same time reassuring you almost straight away, but you just had to ask, "Why, i mean i wouldn't say that you're possessive Damon" you replied looking questioningly at the blue eyed man before you, raising your eyebrows at Dean in confusion silently asking for an answer, "Oh he is" Dean said waiting for Damon to answer for himself as they finally stripped out of their trousers down to their boxers.

You felt like you had to physically hold your tongue in your mouth, when they stepped out of those tight fitting jeans, down to their boxers but you couldn't stop the small gasp that fell from your lips as they headed towards you. "Dean's different, Dean i can handle, it's complicated and it wasn't easy, but here we are" he started to explain as they sank down into the water either side of you with a wink in your direction, you listened somewhat intently as he continued, "I can't really explain it, but Dean is right, so lets just say you better be prepared tonight, because Dean is very similar from what iv'e witnessed, so maybe we'll all meet again after tonight" he chuckled with that naughty twinkle in his eyes watching your reaction carefully though, to say you were shocked was an understatement, but you'd honestly had enough of being timid tonight, so you thought about your reply carefully all the while holding Damon's fiery gaze, biting your lip as your eyes roamed his body.

"Well, i hope that's a promise Mr Salvatore, because i sure as hell want to see you both again" you said in a lust filled voice, he let out a little groan, your gaze broke when you heard a manly chuckle, "Cat got your tongue Damon" Klaus chuckled, clearly enjoying his friends reaction to your change in demeanor, Dean's hand slipped into your inner thigh and he leaned in to whisper into your ear, "I'm in princess, just tell me when and where" he said nipping your ear as he pulled away, your head was reeling with possibilities, for not only tonight but for the future, because you were sure you wouldn't have any complaints after tonight. "I'll be the one laughing tonight Klausy" Damon chuckled winking at him, "Oh believe me, you wont be the only one little boy" Klaus smirked.

"Okay guys, leave cock fights at the side of the tub thanks" F/N laughed rolling her eyes, Damon ignored the comment, Klaus looked at her heatedly, "Someone's getting cheeky young lady" he chuckled licking his lips, she just blushed, but nobody brought it up again, the next hour in the tub was filled with little touches here and there between you Dean and Damon and talking about all the trouble that the guys had caused, well and about some of the things that you and F/N had gotten up too, the boys were intrigued about what the two of you had gotten up too in college, as they said naked pillow fights and so on, this was going to be a very long and interesting night you thought to yourself, happy to be letting loose with your best friend and some hot guys, hot guys that you were looking forward to trying out in the hours to follow.

You had a hand resting on one of both of their inner thighs, high up so it was just under their pant lines, making them scoot closer to you, both with a hand in the same place on either one of your legs, meaning theirs were higher on you, every now and then catching you off guard they would place a hot chaste kiss on your neck, either side, almost simultaneously in fact, sometimes they would use their tongues and teeth too, which would make you wiggle trying to get closer to both of them somehow, even if it was impossible, not that you would ever complain about that, because holy shit were you looking forward to getting them into bed just the three of you.


	5. Bed For Three

**Bed For Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey guys, sorry this one has taken so long and it's a little short, but i hope you enjoy the next one will have a lot more smut so don't worry it is coming, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions, please R &R!**

* * *

You all noticed Kristi as she walked over too the full hot tub the five of you were currently occupying, weaving her way carefully through the still slightly dense crowd over to you, when she finally got there she waved a little smiling happily at all of you. "Hey guys, you all having a good night" she asked happily beaming at all of you, you felt bad you hadn't really seen her very much tonight but she didn't seem affected by that however. "Yeah it's really great, thank you for inviting us" you smiled at her, a little giddy thanks to the champagne, it was strong and your body was a little heated.

This was a situation not helped by the fact you were two of the hottest guys most people had ever seen, Kristi winked at you "Good girl" she didn't elaborate not that she needed to you winked back, trying to hide the smile on your face as she continued, "Anyway i was just coming over here to say that you guys are all more than welcome to stay the night if you want too, there are still quite a few rooms available, if any of you are interested, thick walls too" she said smirking at all of you, trying to hide her giggle and failing, but it was a sweet one clearly she'd had quite a bit to drink, you had to bite back a laugh of your own the champagne you were drinking almost made an exit in a very unladylike manner.

Kristi nodded at F/N with a cheeky smile, clearly Kristi was just as happy to see F/N in such a good mood as you were. Kristi's date came up behind her and wrapped his long strong arms around her curvy waist, "Anyway guys, that's my cue i'm off to bed now have a great night" she said smiling and waving at all of you as she walked away "Night" you all shouted back to her simultaneously, laughing when she squealed as she was scooped up and carried the rest of the way bridal style, while she giggled like crazy. You turned back around after Kristi had disappeared inside with her date, Damon wrapped a strong arm around your waist and Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple, making you smile at him as your eyes locked with those gorgeous green pools of his, you quickly looked away and tried to get comfy between both of them again, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

Half an hour passed quickly with laughter and drinking between the five of you among the bubbles and warm water, finally the champagne had ran out so F/N tossed the empty bottle back into the ice bucket beside the hot tub, sicking her bottom lip out in a sulk you just laughed at her teasingly rolling your eyes. You yawned acting a little more tired than you were, because you couldn't handle much more just sitting between these two gorgeous guys and not doing anything about it, simply put you couldn't take a lot more of it. Stretching a little you shot F/N a look she snorted with laughter but winked at you, then copied your stretch looking over at Klaus, "Mind if we head up gorgeous, i'm a little tired" she said smiling at him, snuggling into his body her face in his neck and arms around his waist "Sure this sweetheart" he chuckled pulling her into a kiss and pulling her into his lap she giggled but went along with it happily.

Meanwhile when you relaxed your muscles again you spoke directing it at both Dean and Damon, "Guys i'm kind of tired too, would it be okay if we head up now as well" you asked them sweetly looking back and forth between the two of them, waiting patiently for an answer from either of them. However neither of them spoke merely stood up taking your hands in each of their larger ones, pulling you up with them, Damon picked you up and threw you over his shoulder and gave you a quick firm slap on your ass, you squealed excitedly giggling when he stepped out of the tub with you over his shoulder and headed back to the house, Dean following closely behind smirking at you as you pushed yourself up on Damon's shoulders and looked right at him he was carrying all of your clothes, you were bumping about a little as Damon strode towards the house, you pushed back to look at him he just winked at you and smacked your ass again with a chuckle as you fell back down onto his shoulder with a ugh.

"Night babe" you said too F/N, still giggling she laughed back, "I wouldn't worry honey, i don't think that you're getting any sleep anyway" you were about to laugh at her comment, but Dean and Damon distracted you when they answered her for you, even if you were the only one able to hear it. "Damn right" they both practically growled at the same time, sending shivers down you spine, "Oh goody" you giggled happily, Damon's skin was chilling but you could barely tell, he made you so hot and thanks to the alcohol which was warming your blood and body, apparently lowering your nerves a little making it harder to notice the chill of his baby soft skin against your own, you were a little more confident suddenly forgetting you were all only in your underwear at all as you were distracted at this moment in time by all things Damon.

Damon started up the stairs switching how he was holding you, so you could wrap your legs around his waist which you did automatically, followed by your arms going around his neck crossing at the back, Damon's hands went to your ass squeezing the cheeks a little playfully. There was a small landing before the next set of steps heading upstairs, Damon stopped walking when he reached it and pushed you up against the wall, so you were between his rock hard body and the wall behind you.

He held you there for a minute as you just looked into each others eyes, until he roughly pulled you into a heated kiss nipping at your lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, you moaned loudly helping him to slip his tongue into your mouth briefly, until Dean's voice broke you both out of your momentary trances, both of you looking over at him your cheeks pressed together, breathing heavily, lips swollen from the kiss and slight blush on your face. "Really Damon, at least get the poor girl into the room first and stop acting like a horny teenager" Dean sighed with exasperation at his best friend, you just giggled as Damon turned his face away from Dean's and buried it in your neck instead, your giggles were put on a hold and your attention snapped straight back to Damon, when he started sucking on that spot on your neck, the one where he had previously left his mark on you earlier that night, which was still a little sensitive in a good way making you moan in appreciation.

"Damon i mean it, or i will take her in here myself" Dean ground out grumpily, as he started to head back down the stairs getting closer to you clearly getting more annoyed by the second, Damon dropped you too the floor his hands coming up either side of your head, his lips still close to yours and he didn't step back, you smiled at him cheekily, "Mmmm, Damon he's right, come on baby" you giggled and kissed his lips softly, pulling away before he could deepen it any more much to both of your disappointments, you slipped under his arms and he rested his head against the wall when you left, but he quickly looked up at you when you came back seconds later, holding up one of the ties that Dean had dropped on his way up, he stepped back away from the wall his gaze on you eyeing you with interest, you didn't say anything before you were slipping it over his head and damp hair falling to it's place around his strong neck, smirking at him when he raised his eyebrows at you with interest.

Wrapping the long end that was dangling on his naked chest around you fist, giving him a wink before you pulled him towards you with the help of the tie, crashing your lips into his making him moan a little with what sounded like relief, you giggled a little because when you started trying to walk backwards and pull his heavy body with you towards Dean, he was growling a little, clearly someone who liked to be in control you thought to yourself idly but not surprised at all, it didn't really help that you were tipsy and stumbling a bit up the stairs, you knew you had finally made it to the door of the room when your back bumped into Dean's firm chest.

As both of your hands were currently occupied by all things Damon, you couldn't speak to Dean yet, you had one hand wrapped in Damon's thick black hair. The other hand was still firmly wrapped around the tie, which was loosely hanging around his neck, "Sorry, should i leave you guys to it" Dean chuckled lightly, on the off chance that he was being even the slightest bit serious you quickly released Damon's hair and tie almost immediately, which he clearly didn't appreciate at all and made him grunt a little irritated. You couldn't help it though because you didn't want either of them getting away, not now not when you were so close.

So you completely threw yourself at Dean, wrapping your arms and legs tightly around his strong body, the heels of your feet digging into the top of his firm ass, your hands on the back of his head pushing it roughly toward your own, until you were so close that your breaths were mingling together and your eyes locked for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, your lips finally met in the middle in a fiery kiss, with no hesitation from either of you. One of Dean's hands cupped your face while the other went straight to your ass, pushing you against the wall next to the door to hold you up easier, you could also feel his muscles move and ripple under you thanks to the lack of clothing from both of you, the warmth of his skin so different to Damon's chillingly cold skin, but both felt equally amazing.

The hand he had on your face slowly slipped up and entwined into your hair, tugging lightly pulling you impossibly closer together, you were both moaning loudly and breathing heavily into the kiss. You separated slowly your eyes flicking up to Dean's again, his eyes were lidded and he was biting his bottom lip as his eyes continued to roam your form, both of you practically panting after the kiss, you cleared your throat and slowly unwrapped yourself from Dean, he took your lead and released you a little reluctantly your feet hitting the floor softly, the cold tile against your warm toes almost made you jump back into his arms, but you were quickly pulled into the room you would be sharing by the hand lead by Dean, Damon following closely behind you, his hungry gaze on your ass, not that you cold see him.

Dean released your hand as you came to a stop near the bed, he walked up to you slowly, with his predatory gaze looking you over hungrily, you gasped as the back of your knees hit the bed. Causing you to unwillingly fall back onto it, as Damon stepped into the large room coming to stand by Dean right in front of you and the large bed you were sitting on, his gaze just the same as Dean's just as intense, standing there in front of you clad in only tight black boxer shorts Damon still with the tie around his neck. "I um need to tell you guys something" you said quietly, looking at both of them trying to get the courage to say what you wanted to next.

"What is it sweetheart" Dean asked, taking a seat next to you on the large soft bed and putting a hand on your knee, Damon took his lead sitting down on your other side putting his hand on your thigh squeezing a little, "Yeah come on, tell us what's wrong, we won't bite hard, well unless you want us too" Damon said little jokingly but you could hear the serious tone in his voice too. They were both watching your face intently waiting on you for an answer, "I..i well..I've never done this before" you revealed shyly, gesturing between the three of you silently telling them what they needed to know in that moment.

You looked down with embarrassment after what had just happened between the three of you, well you really didn't want it to stop there, neither of their hands moved off of you though, there was no laughter or snickering like you had expected, in fact there was no noise at all for a minute and you started to panic a little hoping that they hadn't changed their minds now. You were slightly annoyed at yourself for bringing it up now and not just getting on with it, you were afraid that if you looked at either of these two gorgeous men either side of you in this particular moment then you would probably panic or something and run away, much like you almost had done when you first met them a few days ago, so you kept your eyes trained firmly on the floor, trying to keep your breathing even as you did so, but after what felt like hours but had probably only been minutes, Dean decided to speak up for both of them, making you let out a small sigh of relief hearing his voice.

"Hey Y/N, it's okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, or that you're uncomfortable with and really it's okay if you say that you've changed your mind about tonight" he said trying his best at reassuring you, he put a finger gently under your chin and tilted your head up, so that your faces were level until your eyes met. You watched him carefully his eyes darted to your lips, unconsciously he wet his own running his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, you licked your own nervously trying to gather what ever courage you had left to answer him. You threw caution to the wind in that moment deciding to trust them and tell them the truth.

"I want too, i mean well i really want to do this, it's just that, i am really nervous right now and it's been a while since I've been with one man, let alone two, so i guess i just don't want it to be bad for you guys" you said quietly, focusing on the wall behind Dean rather than the man himself. Waiting patiently for one of them to speak up idly fiddling with a strand of your hair, you shuddered a little when you felt the hand Damon had on your thigh tighten a little, before he regained his control and you actually gasped softly when his cool hand grazed your warm cheek. You turned to look at him finding yourself unable not to do so, your eyes immediately fixed on one another, just like it had with you and Dean the chemistry was undeniable the electric practically crackled between the three of you.

It was like an electric shock each time your skin touched theirs with even the smallest touch, the pull to each other was a magnetic kind an unforeseeable force, fire and ice together their scents were intoxicating you completely you could get lost in it forever. Damon's eyes were drawing you in bringing your faces closer together until you were but a breath away, he stopped you from kissing him seconds before your lips touched placing his finger on your lips, "Well, maybe we can help you relax princess" he whispered huskily into your ear, he bit down lightly on your ear lobe as he pulled away again making your breath catch in your throat.

You met his eyes again only to let out a small gasp at what you saw before you, his eyes were blood shot and the blue of his eyes was now red too and his face was covered in black veins, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths to steady himself, when he opened his eyes again the blue had returned to them, "Oh shit" Dean said from behind you, but your eyes never left the man in front of you and he was still watching you carefully too like he expected you to bolt. "Damon what was that" you asked him softly knowing he knew what you meant, surprising yourself at how calm you were being. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you baby girl" he sighed regretfully, as he looked at Dean over your shoulder, what the hell was going on you thought to yourself a little confused.


	6. You Taste So Good Baby

**Taste So Good Baby**

* * *

 **A/N: Here comes the smut everyone! hope that you enjoy R &R**

* * *

 **Previously** : You met his eyes again only to let out a small gasp at what you saw before you, his eyes were blood shot and the blue of his eyes was now red too and his face was covered in black veins, he closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths to steady himself, when he opened his eyes again the blue had returned to them, "Oh shit" Dean said from behind you, but your eyes never left the man in front of you and he was still watching you carefully too like he expected you to bolt. "Damon what was that" you asked him softly knowing he knew what you meant, surprising yourself at how calm you were being. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you baby girl" he sighed regretfully, as he looked at Dean over your shoulder, what the hell was going on you thought to yourself a little confused.

* * *

 **Now**

"Hey hang on a second, how do you know what i would or wouldn't believe, go on try me" you urged him staring into his eyes unmoving, "You really don't want to go down this road sweetheart" Dean said from behind you in a warning tone, with a gentle hand on your shoulder maybe hoping to stop you, "Thank you Dean, but i think i will choose which road to go down thank you" you said sternly never taking your eyes off of Damon, who was chuckling seemingly at you now. "Something funny Salvatore" you asked Damon. "Not funny as such, it's just i knew i liked you, still feisty i see" he said with a chuckle before continuing in a slightly more serious tone of voice. "So you really want to know huh?" he asked you, you simply nodded in reply still very much captivated by him even now, "Fine i'm a vampire" he said seriously and very bluntly to you, it shocked you to say the least but you believed him right away, gulping a little as you watched his face shift again this time he opened his mouth a little licking one of his pointy fangs a little with the very tip of his tongue you couldn't help but wonder why he didn't really scare you as such but you had to ask him the cliche question anyway. "Are you going to kill me" you asked still completely mesmerized by him, "No" he answered you immediately, god help you but you believed him so easily. "Do you want to" you asked again, watching his reaction the whole time, feeling a little ridiculous and cliche but it was something that you had to ask.

"No" he answered simply again, "Is Dean a vampire" you asked, it was strange how easily the term rolled off of your tongue, "No he's a supernatural hunter" Damon answered as if it were everyday conversation. Seeing the confused look on your face he said something else, "In other words don't worry you're safe" he confirmed, he looked a little confused at your lack of reaction to anything he had said so far. "Anything else" he asked now slightly amused with the situation, "Are you going to bit me" you asked gulping a little when you finished, although you couldn't work out why your heart rate sped up as you said it, you watched in awe as his face transitioned back to his human form. He smirked at you that knee weakening smirk that also made your knees shake, "Maybe, why would that bother you, although i would warn you i can hear your heart speed up every time that i mention it" he finished grinning at you, unfortunately he was right because you felt it when he mentioned it.

You had to admit you were surprising yourself a lot tonight, but you couldn't help it you just had to get to know them and just be here with them. So you found yourself smirking back at him, putting a hand on his face and pulling his face close to yours so that your lips were touching when you spoke, "Guess that we will have to find out, won't we bad boy" you whispered huskily against his lips. Damon chuckled, "Oh yeah, i like you" he said before he pulled the back of your head closer to his, with his hand on the back of your head hand entwining in your silky hair, however he growled when you pulled away with his full succulent bottom lip between your teeth, releasing it slowly you let out a pleased moan and licked your own lips, watching his face just as intently as he was watching yours.

"You're playing with fire little girl" Damon growled, but it only made you giggle which was probably a bad idea in hindsight, but you couldn't help yourself because god did he look sexy like that, all worked up and horny but you just turned around and looked at Dean, despite all that could happen turning your back on a horny wound up vampire, apparently you and Damon had moved down the bed a little with all of your teasing, you smiled at Dean who had his back resting against the headboard and all of the soft pillows, he still looked like he was in shock maybe to your lack of reaction to the things you had just learnt.

You couldn't explain it to him though because it wasn't something that you were able to understand yourself, your eyes trailed his perfect body although now it was covered, because for some reason he had put his shirt and tie back on while you and Damon had been talking, as he sat there all sexy and alone, leaning back on the headboard of the bed and it was giving you an idea. So you began to crawl towards him on your hands and knees, giving Damon a great view of your ass as you moved your hips maybe more than necessary, Dean of course had the perfect view of your cleavage. Dean's face changed almost immediately as he watched you in that position.

Damon's hand swatted down on your ass not too hard but made you jump and yelp a little, but tried to ignore the sting you felt and the rush of something foreign to you whatever it was it felt good though, as you slowly made your way towards Dean at the other end of the bed. You crawled towards him until you were able to straddle his lap, with a leg either side of his hips and your arms rested on his shoulders, he wrapped one strong muscular arm around your waist to hold you there and the other hand went to your cheek. "Hey you" you whispered to him, "Hey back sweetheart" he whispered to you, "You going somewhere" you asked your eyes looking over his shirt and tie, "Do you want me too" he asked you seriously looking into your eyes as he did so, "Hell no" you practically growled at him grabbing the collar of his shirt.

As you waited for him to respond a small smirk appeared on his face, "Thank fuck for that" he chuckled pulling your face to his, almost smashing your lips together in the process, you moaned into the rough dominant kiss at his forcefulness, hissing a little when he pulled back away from the kiss suddenly and bit into your neck, "Shit, you sure your not a vampire" you groaned with pleasure, then he started to suck slightly harder and you could feel the chuckle in reply to your question, "Oh i'm sure" he moaned pulling away again, moving both of his hands to your ass and roughly groping both cheeks in the firm grip of his strong hands, you started to grind against his obvious impressive erection tenting in his boxers. You ripped open his shirt forcefully, sending the buttons flying off in different directions.

Before you pushed it over his strong broad shoulders, he released you for a matter of seconds so he could pull the remaining parts of the shirt from his body. Giving Damon the opportunity to slip behind you again, your head automatically fell back onto his shoulder as Dean buried his face in your cleavage this time nipping and sucking marks into your skin, with his hands on your hips, Damon took advantage of your head being on his shoulder. Gathering up your hair he moved it to the side that Dean had just marked you on, positioning you so that your unmarked side was accessible to him and those perfect lips of his, beginning to suck the skin softly.

Slowly the suction on your neck got a lot more intense in the best way possible, you were on cloud nine right now, writhing between these two gods and they'd barely touched you yet, Damon's blunt human teeth started pulling at the skin he had just marked, Dean stole your attention again however when he slyly unclasped your bra with complete skill and ease, sliding the straps down your shoulders meanwhile his talented mouth was making it's way to the newly uncovered skin of your nipples. Taking one of your breasts into his large hand and the other into his mouth, your idle hand shot to his hair tightening your grip as he sucked slowly on the hardening nub, before sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his skilled tongue, teasing the other with his thumb and fore finger, "Oh god, yes Dean" you moaned.

Then out of nowhere Damon's human teeth sunk into your neck, much harder than Dean's had and right into the mark he had made on your neck you knew you were bleeding now, but Damon's tongue made you forget the pain completely. "Holy shit Damon" you hissed with pleasure, Damon was moaning against your neck as he lapped up your blood not wanting to spill a drop, his hands were still busy however, one was still in your hair holding you in place while the other had gone to your hip digging his fingers into your soft skin with his tight grip. Meanwhile Dean's hands were very busy still too, one of his hands were still busy with your nipples like that amazing mouth the other hand was making it's way slowly down your stomach, "Fuck, you taste so good baby" Damon growled huskily in your ear.

You couldn't bring yourself to speak you were just a moaning mess now, Damon had clearly noticed this much, "You want us to eat that pretty little pussy baby" he chuckled hearing you let out a loud moan again in reply, "Now now baby, you need to use those words, or we might just have to stop" he smirked against you, pulling Dean's head up by his hair, Dean smirked up at you with those gorgeous eyes focused on you, when the hell had he gotten that low you wondered, but Dean's voice pulled you from you thoughts, "You heard the man princess" Dean said licking those full lips deviously, he was just above the waist band of your panties now and he had a finger in either side of them, slowly releasing them making them ping against your skin a little bit leaving a small sting behind in there wake.

You had no idea when you had gotten out of Dean's lap, god these guys are good you thought to yourself happily, almost forgetting why they had stopped then you remembered as you looked into those devious green eyes staring up at you, "Oh god no, please don't stop" you practically begged, looking down at Dean who was still smirking up at you, even more so when those words left your lips. "Well isn't someone a naughty girl" Damon chuckled again behind you, Dean sat up as he looked at Damon over your shoulder, "Wait what, i said please don't stop" you said confused, "Lay down, on your back, head on the pillows" Dean said as he moved to sit next to Damon behind you. You were still looking between them confusion all over your face, as you looked at both of them they seemed to be waiting for you to move.

"Now" Dean growled in a commanding voice, one that he hadn't used towards you yet, you could feel the heat pool in your stomach and your panties got a little wetter just from his low rough voice. Rubbing your thighs together you shuffled and quickly got in the position you had been told too, laying back against the headboard, laying down and pressing your thighs together, "Good girl" Dean said praising you, now they were staring at you like you were their dinner and they hadn't eaten in weeks. Scanning your body with their eyes and their piercing gazes, you suddenly found yourself feeling very shy under their penetrating gazes.

"Hey Dean, i think that our naughty girl likes being told what to do" Damon chuckled looking between you and Dean, "I think you might be right Damon" he replied with a chuckle back before looking at you again, "Is Damon right sweetheart" he asked you seductively, as he watched you his eyes were almost burning your skin, you looked up to meet Dean's gaze, two words big mistake, he looked so primal in that moment his eyes were shining with light from the lamps in the room but they were almost black, you couldn't help but wonder what you had gotten yourself into, you were way out of you depth you pulled your knees to your chest, gulping again but you couldn't look away from those hauntingly green eyes, that belonged to the one and only Dean Winchester.

Well at least not until you felt warm breath tickling the side of your neck, soft lips pressing against it just as softly and slowly kissing their way towards your chest, "Mmm Damon, so good" you moaned quietly knowing he heard you, your arm going up and around his neck pulling him tighter against you, then you dropped your head back into the soft pillows behind you and shut your eyes, as the pleasure coursed through your body, your legs were next to go and drop back on the bed, loosing yourself in the sensation of Damon's lips on your skin, something inside you was screaming at you, as you moaned recklessly at the vampire kissing and sucking his way sensually down your body, but you were quick to tell the voice to shut the hell up and it disappeared completely, when Dean was at the other side.

Dean was one hundred percent mirroring Damon's actions to a tee, when they made it to your breasts you sat up on your elbows a little wanting to watch them manipulate your body, both of them had a hand on your inner thigh, squeezing as their mouths took care of your breasts, their talented tongues swirling around your hardened nipples almost in unison. You sat up a little because you couldn't see or feel their other hands on your body at all.

A loud moan ripped through you when you found their hands and caught sight of their actions, they were palming themselves through their boxers, fuck was that hot. Damon was first to release your nipple nibbling it when he released it, you took a deep inhale of breath when his blue eyes flickered up to look at you, you could feel his smirk against your skin as he moved again, kissing you as his mouth ghosted over the very top of your panties and his hand got a little higher on your thigh.

You began to buck your hips up your bottom lip caught between your teeth as you tried to stop a moan, but you failed miserably, grabbing hold of that thick black hair and tried to push him down further, he tutted at you from where his head was, "Now i think that you know who the boss is, right princess" Damon growled at you, but you couldn't talk again now. "Mmm" was all that came out of your mouth this time, two sets of teeth sunk into both of your thighs, one much harder and sharper than the other, you could feel the two different vibrations in your legs, Damon was moaning and groaning into your thigh sucking hard and you were almost certain that they weren't his human teeth, but you couldn't bring yourself to care especially as the pleasure hit you, your back arched off of the bed with another groan.

Meanwhile Dean was chuckling on the other leg enjoying watching you writhe in pleasure for them, "We haven't even started yet baby" he hummed against your thigh, as Damon released you with a lick of his lips and his eyes returning to blue, but you could still see the lust and want for you all over his face, god these men were something else you thought to yourself they're going to be the death of me i'm sure of it you added. A rough tug on your panties made your gaze drop again just in time to see Damon throw them over his shoulder and Dean had come to lay beside you, you wasted no time pulling him into another kiss hands in his hair again. While your other hand sunk into his boxers and you gripped his hard thick length in your small hand, which made him gasp in a mixture of pleasure and surprise at your actions.

"Son of a bitch" he groaned into your mouth as you smirked at him, it was your turn to get cocky now, "Something wrong Dean" you giggled more to yourself than anyone else, but your laughter was cut off quickly by Damon's firm hands grabbing your calves and putting both of your legs over both of his broad shoulders. You almost jumped off of the bed when his warm thick tongue licked a slow stripe up your pussy, drawing a slow line from your entrance and stopping just short of touching your clit, you accidentally squeezed Dean's rock hard cock in your hand and his head fell to the crook of your neck, "Baby, i really would like to keep that" he groaned a little painfully, you immediately released your death grip on his cock, "Dean please" you whined helplessly, starting to rub his length in a steady rhythm.

"Holy shit Y/N" he moaned recklessly into your ear, grabbing hold of your hip for a little leverage and he started to pump himself into your hand as you continued to rub him, his other hand went to join Damon's mouth as Damon started to fuck you with his tongue expertly, thrusting in as deep as he could go moaning against you as he buried his face in between your legs, grabbing your ass in his large hands pulling you impossibly closer too him, "Fuck tastes so good Y/N" he moaned into your dripping core, as Dean's fingers started to rub your swollen clit in circles and he whispered in your ear, "Being such a good girl baby, you wanna come" he growled nipping at your ear, you nodded frantically at him, Damon moved his face to your inner thigh, you didn't understand why but you didn't have time to ask either.

Not before Dean's hand came down smack! onto your throbbing pussy, "Fuck" you screamed as a bolt of pleasure shot through your entire body, "I'll ask you that again, what do you want" he growled with warning before adding, "And this time i wont be so gentle" he growled again, biting into your neck urging you to answer him, "I want to...Oh god i want to come all over Damon's face" you moaned recklessly, pushing down trying to get some friction and get closer to Damon's face again, they both groaned in appreciation of your words, "Good girl" Dean praised his hand going back to work just after Damon's mouth, but his hand was quickly shoved away by Damon.

"Sorry" Dean said his voice laced with sarcasm, "I think he wants that pussy all to himself" Dean chuckled to you as you began to work him faster, "My turn next though baby, you want to come all over my face to" he asked huskily, "Looking forward to seeing how many times we can take you there" Dean said, Damon didn't didn't answer Dean's earlier statement but he didn't need too, because as he took your clit between his lips you released your hold on Dean completely, both of your hands going into Damon's silky black hair, Damon chuckled against you, as he began to suck harder and his tongue flicked over you expertly, "Yes, yes so close, oh god yes" you moaned loudly grinding into Damon's face, right on the edge and Dean said the magic word the one that sent you flying off the cliff of your orgasm.

"Come" he whispered seductively in your ear, the second he said it, it was as if it were what your body had been waiting for because you clenched and released with a silent scream of Damon's name, Damon licked you through your orgasm until you had finally come down. You fell back against the pillows, letting out a few shaky breaths as Dean softly kissed your neck and Damon kissed his way slowly up your shaking body, "Damn baby, so sexy when you come for me" he chuckled, nuzzling into your neck affectionately, you giggled as he did, "You can talk hot stuff" you sighed happily, "Why did you like that then" he laughed, "Not bad" you said still giggling, "Oh really, well maybe i'm loosing my touch then" he said winking at you, you scoffed and rolled your eyes at him, "My turn sweetheart" Dean chuckled to himself between your legs, you were so completely blissed out you hadn't even noticed him move again, "Oh fuck" you moaned as you met his eyes, they had that naughty glint in them telling you he was up to no good, "Oh fuck is right princess" he winked at you making you gulp a little here we go again then you thought to yourself.


	7. Ah ah ah

**Ah ah ah**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay and i know it isn't very long, sorry about that, but i hope you enjoy it, would really appreciate some feedback so i know if people are enjoying it or not, just a small comment/review just one word if you can't think of anything, anything at all would be greatly appreciated, anyway enjoy._**

* * *

 **Last Time: You fell back against the pillows, letting out a few shaky breaths as Dean softly kissed your neck and Damon kissed his way slowly up your shaking body, "Damn baby, so sexy when you come for me" he chuckled, nuzzling into your neck affectionately, you giggled as he did, "You can talk hot stuff" you sighed happily, "Why did you like that then" he laughed, "Not bad" you said still giggling, "Oh really, well maybe i'm loosing my touch then" he said winking at you, you scoffed and rolled your eyes at him, "My turn sweetheart" Dean chuckled to himself between your legs, you were so completely blissed out you hadn't even noticed him move again, "Oh fuck" you moaned as you met his eyes, they had that naughty glint in them telling you he was up to no good, "Oh fuck is right princess" he winked at you making you gulp a little here we go again then you thought to yourself.**

* * *

 **Now**

You were still recovering largely from Damon's very passionate assault of your body previously, but somehow your arousal was very much back full force, just as high as it had been moments before Damon's hands had even touched your readily awaiting body, just simply by looking into Dean's eyes, he had that perfect seductive look about him as it was, both of their voices were better than anything that you had ever heard in your short life, but Dean's next words almost made you come instantly. Making a substantial shiver run all over your entire body under your skin, as Dean spoke his voice was thick with lust, oh so strong and full of authority, just like his eyes both commanding your full attention every time he spoke, your breath caught in your throat with the excitement and so many other feelings.

"Bend over princess" he grinned at your slightly blushed cheeks before he continued, "Want that perfect little ass in the air, face in Damon's lap" Dean instructed you. Damon chuckled looking at your face now too as you listened to Dean speak, you nodded at Dean in reply, but saw the raise of his eyebrows 'Oh crap this is bad' you thought to yourself quickly understanding what you had done, "Yes De" you stuttered and you were about to finish when you had an idea, since he liked being in charge so much and boss you around, "Yes sir" you answered correcting yourself at the last minute as if it were automatic, he looked momentarily taken aback at your words but he quickly caught himself and his cocky smirk was back, those intense eyes on you, heating your skin and the blood beneath it all at once.

"Oh good girl" he groaned, watching you intently as you got into the position he had asked you too, slower than perhaps what was necessary but they both seemed to enjoy the show. You had clearly captured both men's attention, as you bent over directly in front of Dean's face and spread your legs a little, giving him a good view of your wet pussy, then put your own face in Damon's lap, the three of you let out a low quiet moan at the change in view and position. Dean spread your legs a little wider, making you let out a loud gasp suddenly and turn to watch him behind you, you jumped a little as Dean ran two fingers through your dripping wet folds, the evidence of your arousal on his fingers as he did so, bringing them to his lips slowly he made a show of sucking them clean knowing your eyes were on him.

You couldn't help but keep your eyes locked on every move he made, "Oh god, your hot" you moaned in appreciation, he chuckled a little at your out burst, but it didn't change the mood at all, watching him thoroughly suck his fingers clean of your juices, loving the every detail of it, the way his soft lips wrapped around them, so his mouth was open just enough for you to watch his tongue circle them too, clearly taking his time to watch you squirm. "Dean" you groaned pushing your hips backwards towards him, watching him chuckle as you continued to push back trying your luck, your eyes locked on his toned stomach and drifted all the way down to his perfect rock hard cock resting against it.

You bit your lip hard and then found yourself having to look away for him, because just the sight of him there looking so gorgeous and fuckable, just the sight of him behind you was enough to make you come just on sight, not that when you turned to look back in front of you the sight of Damon did anything better for you in that department. Especially since now Damon had shed his boxers too and he was rubbing his hard length up and down, with a blissful look on his face his eyes locked on you unwavering, you couldn't help but lick your lips as you watched him because he looked so tasty right now.

"So big" you moaned looking up at him, your eyes locked on one another automatically drawn to each other, he smirked clearly very used to hearing that complement, biting your lip your gaze shifted back to his impressive length in his fist, as Dean started to palm your ass in his strong large hands squeezing it slightly, you couldn't help but push back into Dean's small but amazing touch, catching Damon's groan as you unknowingly dug your nails into his strong thighs while you pushed back into Dean, you took note he clearly liked that however, it made you smile a little, getting some confidence back and that's when you noticed the small amount of pre-come on the swollen head of Damon's amazing cock, you quickly made a decision and pushed Damon's hand away with little to no protest from him.

Damon's eyes watching you as you moved to hover over him, wrapping your own smaller hand around him carefully, he moaned at your small simple touch, you smiled at him, giving him your best flirty look, your eyes still very much connected with one another, but you quickly carried on while you had the confidence, your tongue firmly licked over the slit, collecting every bit of tasty wetness he had to offer you, "Oh fuck" he practically growled in response, you smirked at him not able to hide your cockiness that you could make this gorgeous man moan and groan beneath you, you felt Dean's mouth on your ass cheeks, leaving open mouthed kisses there and nipping the soft skin of your cheeks playfully, as Damon's head fell back onto the pillows behind him thanks to your actions and both of his hands went into your hair soft hair, you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock sucking lightly but greedily at him wanting to give him everything you had.

Then your hand slowly started pumping him up and down again, enough for him to want and need more, you moaned loudly around him as Dean slipped two fingers inside you, slow enough that you wanted to scream at him and beg him to go faster, but your mouth was very much full of Damon, you almost felt bad for doing a similar thing to Damon at this point. Dean chuckled sensing your impatiens with him, you groaned in frustration but you noticed that Damon was now sitting up to watch you wrapped tightly around him, his stomach muscles clearly sticking out deliciously. He was very much enjoying himself, that much was clear because as he watched you bob up and down his grip on your hair tightened, more by the minute but not enough so it was painful in fact it felt amazing at that moment Dean's tongue began exploring you too along with his fingers.

Damon started to thrust up into your mouth and you found yourself pushing back against Dean's talented fingers and tongue, just as Damon continued some what fucking up into your mouth, Dean's grip on your thighs tightened trying to hold you slightly steady so they could both continue, the words Dean spoke vibrated right threw your core, the feel of his soft lips and talented tongue mixed with the vibrations of his husky voice was incredible to say the least, "Mmm you like that baby" he groaned, all you could do was whimper around Damon's thick cock in reply to Dean's question and keep pushing back against him, although it was more of a statement really he knew you were loving it, Dean chuckled looking at Damon momentarily, his eyes were still locked on yours and his cock quickly disappearing inside your mouth.

Dean quickly getting the message you couldn't really talk or answer him, Dean moved his mouth a little letting out a small breath sending yet another shiver down your spine, "Damon, let the poor girl breathe" Dean said but you could tell he was holding in another chuckle, but he failed not that you were complaining because he only started chuckling once his mouth was back on you, you moaned again because at the same time Damon released his cock from your mouth with a wet pop. Damon's eyes were still on you his eyes looked a little different like they had been earlier, he closed his eyes momentarily breathing in and out and when he opened them again you smiled and he winked at you, you bit your lip as he slinked down the bed to lay beside you wrapping his hands back in your hair pulling your mouth back towards his. Your legs automatically spread a little wider for Dean as Damon pulled you towards him, but you didn't make it all the way to Damon's luscious mouth.

As luck would have it when you moved Dean could get deeper inside you and you almost screamed when he did, because Dean hit a particular spot inside you in that moment and made you lean further into Dean, "Oh god Dean, yes, right there baby" you moaned gripping tightly onto Damon's shoulders, you felt your orgasm building again in fact you were close to your release for the second time tonight, "Oh shit" you whimpered into Damon's mouth biting his lip he growled, you were biting a vampire oh the irony.

Dean could clearly tell you were getting closer, almost as well as you could, you could feel yourself tightening around his thick rough fingers and the way couldn't control how your hips moved was a clear indicator, then you felt Dean curl his fingers inside you, oh this man knew what he was doing, that was for sure. The come hither motion inside you becoming slowly more difficult to concentrate on anything at all, other than how he was making you feel and making your nails dig further into Damon's butter soft skin, you weren't sure but you thought you might of been drawing blood you were squeezing so hard, but Damon was growling softly as he nipped and sucked at your neck his hands still in your hair, keeping your neck on against his lips, you were surprised that he hadn't bitten you properly yet.

Dean was repeating the motion now he knew what it was doing to you, he was getting faster by the second and the pleasure was rising quickly. Dean's soft full lips had now clamped down on your clit, he was sucking the little bud with so much precision you weren't sure you could hold back much longer, "Oh shit Dean, please so close" you whined wantonly in such a reckless state, you hadn't registered Damon moving but he had and he was kneeling beside the bed. So that his lips were pressed against you ear as you head was flat on the bed now, he told you to sit up on your elbows you did just that, earning you praise from the vampire, his warm breath tickling you sending more shivers down your back, as the words left his lips they weren't helping you to concentrate on not coming they were doing the complete opposite.

"Now what do you say to Dean, our little princess" Damon whispered huskily in your ear, you just moaned in response unable to come up with any words at all and unable to stop yourself, "Ah ah ah, baby lets use our words" Damon said with a small chuckle as he heard the groan leave your mouth, your eyes were almost rolling to the back of your head at this point you weren't sure you knew your own name right now. "God please Dean, please i need to come so bad" you almost begged you head falling down between your arms, to look between your legs, dear lord was that a mistake because Dean looked incredible like he belonged there, it was only then that you noticed Dean touching himself while he pleased you within an inch of your life, "So fucking perfect Y/N, love hearing you scream my name" he growled.

Which only sent more amazing vibrations through your body, so much so that you couldn't hold it anymore you knew it was coming, "Oh god Dean, yes oh fuck i'm gonna come" you cried out, the pleasure overwhelming you so that you only saw white light as your eyes rolled back in your head, all you could feel was your pussy flutter around Dean's strong rough demanding fingers, these two men had made you come harder than you ever had in your whole life, you were pretty sure they were experts you really hoped this wasn't going to just be a one time thing, they'd made you come twice already and you hadn't even had sex with them yet you were in for a long night.

You slowly felt yourself beginning to come back to reality and your senses, Damon was still kissing, sucking and biting your neck and Dean had slowed down applying just enough pressure to help your ride the wave of your orgasm out, then all of a sudden it hit you like a physical thing, they hadn't actually said that you could come. You had just begged but neither of them had said yes, like they had done before hand, you blushed your face hitting the soft bed again, the heat radiating all over your body unable to help the excitement and nervousness that they might now punish you, your mind flooded with so many scenarios and possibilities that the night might contain if that were the case, you felt and heard their chuckles which pulled you out of you momentary day dream, "Oh crap" you groaned knowingly.

"Uh oh, someones been a bad girl baby" Damon said quietly in a singsong voice in your ear, just loud enough for Dean to be able to hear, tugging your ear lobe between his teeth as he pulled away from you a little resting beside you again. Then you realized that there was warm breath fanning over the side of your face, you hadn't even realized that Dean had moved until now, but there he was gorgeous green eyes staring back at you, when you turned your head to look at him his smirk was the next thing that you noticed, that mischievous look in those gorgeous eyes yep you were in trouble now, Dean pulled your face to his placing a gentle kiss on your lips, tasting yourself briefly on his plump lips, glancing in his eyes again he turned your face so you were looking straight ahead again and his lips were pressed to your ear.

"Now sweetheart, i don't think i asked you to come for me, so unfortunately Damon's right, you've been a very naughty girl" he growled, feeling a little braver and bolder you bit your lip as you turned back to him, releasing it dragging your teeth over it before you spoke, "How bad sir, do i need to be punished" you asked innocently, fluttering your eye lashes at him, pouting your lips at him, Dean glanced at Damon and nodded, silently having their conversation with you between them.

"Yes, you do and then after, maybe you might do as your told and be a good girl" Dean said his voice full of authority sending the fire straight back inside you, "If not then we have ways to make you do as you are told baby" Damon warned you his voice husky, only adding to your arousal, "Do you understand" they both asked you looking at you then each other, you nodded looking between the both of them, they raised their eyebrows at you questioningly, "I mean, yes Dean, Damon, i understand" you confirmed out loud, "Good girl, you ready" Dean asked, "Yes Dean" you replied both men smirked, oh if only you'd know what you had just let yourself in for.


	8. Bad Girl has her punishment before her f

**Bad Girl has her punishment before her first time with Mr Salvatore**

 **Last Time: _"Yes, you do and then after, maybe you might do as your told and be a good girl" Dean said his voice full of authority sending the fire straight back inside you, "If not then we have ways to make you do as you are told baby" Damon warned you his voice husky, only adding to your arousal, "Do you understand" they both asked you looking at you then each other, you nodded looking between the both of them, they raised their eyebrows at you questioningly, "I mean, yes Dean, Damon, i understand" you confirmed out loud, "Good girl, you ready" Dean asked, "Yes Dean" you replied both men smirked, oh if only you'd know what you had just let yourself in for._**

 **Now**

Your eyes shifted nervously between Dean and Damon who stood tall strong and naked either side of you, but you also couldn't help or stop the excitement flooding your body, making your very skin and being burn with anticipation to see what they had in store for you. That said just by the looks on their faces you would be in for a long night, just judging by the looks on their gorgeous but mischievous faces as they looked at you like they were about to devour you. But then again you weren't blind and you knew those looks by now needless to say you were in big trouble of the best kind.

So you waited patiently for them to say or do something, even as hard as it may of been to avert your eyes from their bodies and their intense gazes, gazes which hadn't left your body and they were yet to stop watching your every move and looking at you like two starved men looked at a four course meal. With no surprise to you when you did glance up at them they were of course smirking at you, in a way that made you both nervous and wanton so much so that your legs had began to shake, even after everything that had happened between the three of you so far this evening, regardless you just couldn't help the effect that they seemed to have on you.

Just by talking to you or even just the slightest look your way, in that moment their voices were the only thing that could be heard specifically Dean's voice in that moment. Dean's husky tone of voice much deeper than you had previously heard it, "I guess you better get over my knees then sweetheart" Dean said husky and sexy, now this may of sounded like a question to most people, but you knew better by now, it wasn't a question at all it was anything but, in fact it was most definitely more of a demand.

You met his eyes a second later after he had spoken, you couldn't help but try to gulp back the lump that had formed in your throat at some point, because he had the most predatory and hungry gaze that you had seen so far tonight. So you did the only thing that made sense in that moment and went into your submissive mode, so shyly you nodded at him, but remembered yourself that you had to speak to keep him happy, luckily you remembered this before you moved or he could mention it.

"Yes Dean" you said obediently even if your voice was shaking a little as you spoke, but he didn't seem to mind that maybe he liked the fact that he made you nervous, but you tried not to pay attention to how you sounded though, as you crawled towards where both Dean and Damon were sitting against the headboard.

Unable to help noticing the look the pair exchanged before your eyes locked with Dean's eyes, those gorgeous green eyes that sparkled with promise and mischief of what was to come. You watched his tongue dart out as he licked his lips making you bite your own, as you crawled towards them on your hands and knees they both watched your every move.

"Right princess, i want your hands on Damon's thighs, i want him to tell me just how good you look while i'm punishing you, just like you deserve for being such a bad girl and coming without our permission" Dean explained, his eyes never leaving your body as he stood from the bed and began walking behind you, "Yes Dean" you replied as you continued to crawl towards Damon, who was still resting against the headboard watching you just as intently as Dean had been. So you kept your eyes locked on those gorgeous crystal blue eyes of his, as he did the same with you, neither of you blinking and he was yet to speak a word.

When you made it to Damon's lap you did just as Dean had instructed you to do, putting your hands on Damon's strong firm thighs, biting your lips as you felt his muscles shift under your hands, your nails digging into his skin slightly from nervousness, but it was mainly from anticipation of what they had in store for you the next few minutes and the rest of the night."Good girl" they said in unison, you watched as Damon's lips pulled into one of his sexy smirks he had been giving you all night, before he quickly grabbed your face and pulled you towards him your lips touching, "Can't wait until i get inside that tight little pussy" he all but growled against your lips and you leaned in a little further.

Quickly closing any remaining distance between you, as you engaged each other in a hot rough passionate kiss, your tongues battling for dominance all the while, his words had shot straight down to pool in your stomach and you couldn't help but kiss him with everything you had. Then you suddenly felt the bed dip behind you, but what with Damon's tongue in your mouth and his hands in your hair, not to mention being surrounded by all things Damon, you had barely even registered the bed dip with any meaning behind it at all, you were being held to his lips so tight you forgot about everything and everyone in fact.

It didn't really register with you that Dean was on the bed behind you, not until the rough skin of his hands was rubbing over the soft skin of your ass in a soothing manner. But you gasped a little as your breath caught in your throat, when Dean's nails scraped up the back of your thighs, all the way over your ass and to your lower back, sending a shiver down your spine not long after.

Also making you moan a little into Damon's mouth, which he seemed to like as his grip on your hair tightened making you moan again at the feelings from both men, you were pushing back into Dean's touch now as well, because holy hell did that man know what to do with his talented hands, in fact by now though it was so very obvious to you that they both knew what they were doing and then some.

Damon pulled back from you with your bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it a little before releasing it, the smirk back on his gorgeous devious little face and you knew why the minute you licked your lip, in the spot where he had nibbled because you tasted the first hint of your own blood in your mouth, not that you had noticed him bite you hard enough to of pierced the skin and to of draw blood, but you couldn't bring yourself to care in the slightest. Especially when you looked back into his eyes, because the look on his face made it worth loosing that small amount of blood, he looked enraptured by you just as you were with him and Dean.

God help you but you loved the way the vampire was looking at you now, he also looked so turned on by you in that moment that you couldn't bring yourself to complain, in fact you wanted him to do it again, because if he was that draw to you after that small amount of your blood you could only imagine how he would look at you after a significant amount. "Ready sweetheart" Dean asked from his position behind you, as you stared into Damon's eyes, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth and biting down trying to hide the smile from him. Of course you failed however but he was smiling back at you and god did he look so naughty.

"Yes Dean, iv'e been a bad girl" you moaned seductively remembering you hadn't answered him yet, pushing back into Dean's touch again your eyes never leaving the blue eyed vampire in front of you. You heard the deep chuckle that came from Dean but he didn't say anything else, which surprised you some what being that you had maybe gotten a little cheeky with him, so the next thing to happen shouldn't of been a shock but it was, because the next thing you felt was a firm slap down onto the soft skin of your ass from the strong hunter.

It stung like hell there was no nicer way of putting it but there was also intense pleasure, more than you ever thought you would feel from such an act in the bedroom, but you guessed that you had maybe found a new kink and you couldn't stop the loud breathy moan that slipped from your lips but seconds after the firm slap. Although that's not to say you that you weren't sure he could of hit you harder, in fact you were almost certain that he could which only got you more worked up and excited.

Maybe he was just testing the waters with you to see what you could handle from him, you heard him let out a small almost inaudible growl seconds before another hard smack reigned down on your sensitive still sore ass, this smack was more powerful so much so that it made jerk towards Damon a little and dig your nails in strong firm powerful thighs, only serving to make the vampire tighten his grip on the bed sheets beneath him as he let out a small his as your nails broke the skin.

Dean's slightly rough calloused hands were gently rubbing over the stinging skin of your behind, soothing your reddened skin more than you thought he could he kept this up for a minute or two, occasionally adding his tongue and soft lips into the mix, as the ghosted over your soft skin making you moan with contentment in that moment. Then as if from nowhere came another loud and hard slap this time making you yelp, but with this slap you tried to focus on the gorgeous man sitting in front of you, hoping that he could distract you from the pain a little.

If not completely you focused on his soft lips the bottom one caught between his teeth as he had his eyes locked with Dean who was still behind you, but when Damon noticed you watching him he looked down at you that seductive look in his eyes making you swoon even now. Your eyes locked with those gorgeous blues of Damon Salvatore, making the electricity shoot through your body with the intense look he was giving you, these two men made you feel more in one night than you had felt in your whole life, with even just a look from them you would melt, the chemistry was undeniable to anyone and everyone who had seen the three of you together tonight.

So the second Damon threaded his large soft hands through your hair you groaned appreciatively, a groan which only got louder when he pulled you towards him, then let out a whimper of "Oh shit" when you felt the stinging on your ass seconds before your lips met one another. Damon's soft full lips covered your own and the vampire growled at the contact into your mouth, the very moment that you touched each others lips and began to move them softly but hungrily over one another. The kiss slowly got more heated so much so that Damon had pulled you even closer to him still.

"Well it's sure a good thing that you're done with your punishment now princess, because i'm pretty sure that Damon has something just for you" Dean said chuckling. However you weren't laughing at all, in fact you weren't sure you were breathing in that moment, because the second that those words left Dean's perfect lips you all but threw yourself at Damon and straight into his lap, well that is the second that Dean had finished talking, you threw your arms around Damon's neck and wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer your hands slowly sliding up the back of his neck and into those thick locks of his.

His gorgeous thick dark hair that you simply seemed unable to leave alone, tugging it between your fingers the same way as he was with your own hair, something you were both clearly enjoying, but to be honest what could you leave along when it came to him, but Damon seemed a little surprised but pleased all the same at your pure enthusiasm and sudden confidence. You pulled back a little capturing his bottom lip between your teeth as you did so, you sucked Damon's plump lip into your mouth the kiss quickly getting more heated and desperate, in fact you were so into the kiss that you hadn't even noticed you that the pair of you had moved.

Well not until you felt something cold and hard against your warm naked back, it took you a minute before you realized exactly what it was Damon had you pressed against one of the walls in the bedroom. So that you were tightly between his rock hard body and the similarly hard surface of the wall, which had confused you to say the least how the hell had you even gotten over here.

Slowly you pulled your face back from Damon's as hard as it was to do, when you did and you looked at him you noticed him smirking that stupid smirk at you, "Something funny Salvatore" you asked him trying your best to be as serious as possible, which didn't work at all, because a giggle slipped out from your lips almost straight after you had spoken to him. "No, well not funny as such, it's just that you're so different from any other girl iv'e ever met, in the best way possible" he said staring straight at you, as if he were in awe of you and your very being, watching your expression closely as he ran a thumb over your swallow bottom lip.

You were both breathing heavily as you looked into each others eyes, "Different" you questioned a little confused watching him intently, waiting for an answer from the bewitching man in front of you, he smiled a genuine smile seeing the confusion on your face, a smile that you happily returned, god was he beautiful, "Well yeah, i mean most girls would at least be questioning how and why they're against a wall all of a sudden, when moments ago we were on the bed, but not you" he observed, posing it so it sounded more like a question than a statement, you shrugged smiling at him, really was no other way to explain it so you would just tell him the truth.

"I guess not, i mean i can't really explain it i just trust you guys, i did as soon as i met you i can't really explain it, but i feel more comfortable with you and Dean and more so than i have trusted anyone" you told him truthfully looking him straight in the eye, he didn't reply he simply just bit his lip trying to hold in the predatory growl that escaped but he failed. The growl that Damon let out only made you giggle, but that giggle quickly turned into a into a loud wanton moan of his name, when his lips softly started kissing your neck and his fingers locked with yours as he held your arms to the wall and your arms and hands were above your head.

Damon kissed his way back up your jaw line until he got to your lips where he whispered against them, "Ready baby girl, not long now" he asked, you nodded quickly you could hear your blood rushing in your ears. He gave you just enough time to moan out a reply of "God yes, Damon take me please" before his lips were back on yours and you gave into everything that Damon Salvatore was and everything that he could give you. This night was shaping up to being the best night of your life so far, "Keep your hands there for me baby girl" Damon whispered into your ear huskily, you gulped back the lump in your throat loudly before you were able to answer him properly.

"Yes Damon" you answered biting your lip again another giggle coming out but Damon really didn't seem to mind, because that smirk was back on his perfect face again.

He winked at you before he hoisted you up your legs automatically wrapping around his hips, although doing as you were told with your hands was difficult you just about managed it, you licked your lips as you looked up at him as he linked his hands back with yours, holding you to the wall with his hips and his body. Then came those devilish lips of his pulling you back into a rough and passionate kiss, a kiss that almost possessed you and at the same time took over your entire body, making you close your eyes tightly letting Damon control it and giving into him, as he kept your body pinned to the wall with his own solid body in front of you.

Your legs were still tightly wrapped around his slim hips, you could feel the muscles move beneath the soft pale skin of his body, as he shifted his hands so that one of his large hands held both of your wrists up high, while his other hand had drifted to your cheek, pulling you further into the kiss and further away from reality. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second and you needed some friction, to help you get some relief so you started grinding your wetness into Damon's rock hard member, both of you moaning into one another mouths as Damon began to rock back into you somehow managing to get closer to one another as he released your lips.

Damon pulled back to look at you in the eyes, you bit your lip as your eyes locked with his gorgeous blue ones, you watched him intently as he moved the hand from your face and slowly began to slide it down your naked body, until he got to your thigh, where he slipped his hand down further to the back of your knee. Damon slowly tugged the leg from around his hips and pushed it against your body, thank god you were flexible as he got closer your leg ankle was resting on his shoulder, your breath hitched a little while you watched him but you didn't utter a word. You simply just paid attention to his every move.

"Damn, you really have no idea how sexy you look right now baby girl" Damon all but growled into your ear, as he began to kiss and nip his way roughly down the sensitive skin of your throat, his fangs lightly scraping your skin as he did so squeezing your thigh tightly. However Damon all of a sudden seized his kissing assault on your neck when he got up to your ear, the excitement was pulsing through your veins as you waited with baited breath to see what his next move was, your breathing was heavy and rapid at this point, the frustration of needing him was getting to you, so much so you couldn't help the slip of his name from your lips.

"Oh god Damon please" you groaned to the vampire god you were draped around and over, almost in pain of needing something anything from him in that moment in time, you heard the hearty chuckle he let out and groaned in frustration, though that didn't stop him nor did it speed him up though. Damon was now so close to your ear now that you could feel it, every single time he breathed and his warm breath touched and tickled your skin, which gave you goosebumps the anticipation was killing you.

"Now what's the matter my little angel, you want me to make you feel good. Do you want the big bad vampire to fill you up and make you come" Damon practically purred seductively in your ear, as he bit down on the lobe lightly dragging his teeth away from it only seconds later, making you gasp in shock and desire for this intoxicating man who you were very much wrapped around right now. Then Damon's husky and sexy voice broke you from your thoughts once more, "Come on baby, tell me what you want" Damon whispered knowingly against your skin, the bristle on his handsome face scratching at your skin a little but not in an unpleasant way at all.

You weren't too sure that you could even answer him in your current state, not really sure why he was still waiting surely he was feeling this pull just like you were, you would of asked him to just fuck you but you wanted him so badly your voice didn't want to work, a quick low groan of "Please baby" to him which you were sure a human wouldn't of heard, but luckily for you Damon wasn't human, Damon smirked at you clearly sensing your neediness and desire for him was making him a little cocky, well cockier than usual that is anyway, you shut your eyes in a effort to calm your breathing and gather yourself down enough to try and speak at the very least.

So when Damon pulled you away from the wall and held you closer to his chest, before dropping your leg that was on his shoulder, back to securely being around his waist you were a little confused to say the least. Then again you trusted these men, more than you probably had most men so far in your life, which was odd considering the amount of time you had known them. Then suddenly from behind you, you felt another body slip behind you, it didn't take much for you to know the identity of the body, especially when you felt both of Dean's rougher calloused hands as he gripped your ass tightly squeezing it in his palms.

Almost immediately your head fell back onto Dean's shoulder, somehow he was making massaging your ass an art form, "Someone really doesn't like doing as they're told, do they" Dean growled primarily into your neck sucking a patch of skin between his lips in the process, you could feel his obvious arousal pressed into the bottom of your back, while Damon's was pressed into your stomach. "No, i really don't Dean" you giggled unable to stop yourself, turning your head and burying your face in his neck, trying to maybe muffle the noise a little bit while you began nipping and kissing at the skin there with little stubble he had there.

Your legs were beginning to shake around Damon maybe noticeably so, "Yeah no shit, i didn't think so, but if you don't answer Damon, then we're not going to know what you want now are we" Dean said to you his voice almost sounding like sex to your ears, when he had finished speaking Damon's teeth clamped down on the side of your neck that was being shown to him, you could feel his fangs scraping around the skin as he sucked on it like his favorite lolly pop, but he hadn't pierced the skin.

"Oh god yes Damon, do it, bite me please, want you inside of me now" you moaned loudly and wantonly, your hands going into his hair and pulling his face closer still, "Well you don't have to ask me twice" he growled into your neck, as he sank himself inside of you at the exact same time, you let out a scream of pure pleasure. Just like you had asked him, he was inside you everywhere or that's what it felt like, his fangs were in your neck, while he gratefully drank from you moaning with each gulp and his cock was inside your tight pussy both contracting, he was still waiting for you to adjust he just filled you so perfectly you were in a state of bliss.

Dean's big hands were cupping your hips tightly, pulling you against him as much as he could while you were wrapped around Damon, so that you were now sandwiched tightly between both of them. Damon was still holding his place, not moving you were trying rut against both of them with the little room that you had, Damon had drank quite a bit now but he was still moaning with happiness into your neck. You were beginning to feel weaker now but truthfully you barely even noticed that, because this whole experience was so incredible and definitely one of a kind, to have him completely inside you at last, maybe you were running on adrenaline by now.

Especially after all of the winding up and teasing each other that had gone on so far, since the moment that he had asked you ready for him and way before, you were beginning to want him so badly that you could hardly stand waiting any longer, thank god he was holding you up right now because you weren't sure that you'd be able to stand. "Damon, for the love of god will you please move, want to come on your cock already" you practically growled at him, your frustration evident now, not that he seemed worried of course, you felt him grinning into your neck as he slowly withdrew his fangs from the soft tender skin of your neck.

"Thank fuck for that, i was wondering when you were gonna say something" the vampire grunted loudly, then he drew back and almost pulled out, all of a sudden he was slamming himself harshly back inside of you. Until he bottomed out, "Oh shit, feel so good baby, so fucking big" you whimpered as he continued his steady rough pace, digging your nails into his strong back watching the muscles ripple as he moved. "Oh holy fuck baby, you feeling in a rough mood Y/N" Damon moaned as your nails dug into his skin even deeper still, while he was keeping at his steady rhythm which he had began to go faster with now and god was it fantastic.

You couldn't speak at that moment so you simply just moaned in reply, shutting your eyes tightly unsure if you were dreaming this incredible night, because you sure as shit didn't want it to end, "How does she feel, while she's wrapped around your big hard cock Damon" Dean groaned, from what sounded like he was in front of you for a minute. Then again he was behind you wasn't he, you had to open your eyes to stop your curious mind from wondering and Dean was in fact in front of you.

You couldn't stop the groan that left your lips at the sight in front of you, Dean was pressed up against Damon, so that now Damon was between the two of you holy shit that was hot to say the least, then Dean bent down a little to whisper in Damon's ear, he spoke just loud enough so that you could hear every word that they said to each other. "Fucking incredible so tight Dean, but i guess you'll have to wait and see wont you" Damon growled in reply to his friend, Dean winked at you over Damon's shoulder, how the hell is a wink that sexy, but you were not expecting what happened next, as Dean sunk his teeth into Damon's shoulder.

You gasped at the pure pleasure on Damon's face, the very second Dean's teeth touched his skin and you decided to bite the other side, hard. Just like Dean had, your eyes locked as you both nibbled Damon's shoulder, lust filling his green eyes as you heard Damon let out a noise you weren't sure he was capable of making you wouldn't of believed it if you hadn't heard it yourself. "Oh fuck Damon moaned recklessly, his head falling backwards onto Dean's shoulder and he began getting harder and faster inside you, you were slowly becoming a whimpering mess and slowly getting closer to the edge on your orgasm.

When you had an idea although you wanted to come, you also wanted this to last as long as possible so you decided to risk it, "Damon, bed now" his head shot up from Deans shoulder to look at you in the eyes, where he looked at you expectantly with one eyebrow raised questioningly at you. As if you had asked him a really cheeky question, "Please, i really want to ride you" you moaned into his neck nipping it lightly and softly, Damon slowed his thrusts as he looked at you seemingly debating it. Then he pulled your face towards his own to look at him by your hair, "Oh really" he asked seductively while smirking at you his eyes locked with yours.

"Yes, really" you replied meeting his gaze and not looking away, with your bottom lip caught between your teeth, you quickly winked at him running your eyes over his chest before you quickly looked back into his eyes. Looking a lot more confident than you felt in that moment, while your heart thudded in your chest and your body shook in his strong unyielding arms, he didn't say anything else he just looked over to the large bed where Dean was sitting again.

Suddenly you were standing beside the bed just after feeling a small sharp gust of wind, just before he threw you down onto the bed and the soft comforter and pillows, making you giggle on impact. Right up until you felt the two bodies laying beside you, one sweating and warm the other cold but slowly warming, "So you were saying princess" Damon chuckled huskily nipping at your ear.


	9. Riding The Vampire

**House Party with Dean and Damon Chapter 9: Riding The Vampire**

* * *

 ** _Last Time: Suddenly you were standing beside the bed just after feeling a small sharp gust of wind, just before he threw you down onto the bed and the soft comforter and pillows, making you giggle on impact. Right up until you felt the two bodies laying beside you, one sweating and warm the other cold but slowly warming, "So you were saying princess" Damon chuckled huskily nipping at your ear._**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Neither Dean nor Damon gave you time to answer before they were on you, beginning to kiss you all over trying to get to all of you that they could or to you that's the way that it seemed, you turned to look at Dean who was nipping and sucking at your skin, hungrily laving his nips and bites with his tongue making sure to leave his mark all over you, it felt amazing as did Damon. Who was biting you a little harder than Dean but Damon was leaving soft wet kisses over his bites, both of them claiming you as theirs, not that you would deny them that, they were both a contrast against each other, in so many ways but neither were breaking the skin, not yet anyway. You grabbed the back of Dean's head and the hair near his neck and pulled his head back towards yours, he looks at you questioningly his green eyes sparkling with questions, you don't say anything to one another though, you just pulled him even closer still, until he got the message and his lips crashed with yours, he didn't put up a single word or movement of protest either, he quickly and hungrily covered your lips fully with his own soft plump lips, deepening the kiss almost immediately, his jaw tightening as he grabbed your hair roughly to bring you closer to him.

You moaned loudly and wantonly into Dean's mouth as he almost devoured your lips, you tried to keep up with him but he was skilled at everything and for you it had been a while, so you just kept up with his pace the best that you could in your blissed out daze. Dean rolled you both over so that you were on your side, shifting even closer together if that were at all possible, you wrapped your leg over his hip, your tongues were intertwining now that you were becoming used to the way each other moved, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle perfectly, the man was pure sex and desire you were almost getting lost in everything about him, as you melted together like butter and fire. So you then pulled back a little to catch your breath, before one of you passed out from lack of air, when you did you smirked at Dean happily, your eye lids were heavy, but then you let out the giggle you just couldn't stop, Dean raised an eyebrow at you, until he looked behind you and he just rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

You understood why, especially when you felt Damon growl against your neck, his toned muscled front tightly pressed into your soft yielding back, somehow molding around these men so easily, Damon's creamy white hands were on your hips, fingers digging harshly but not un-pleasant into the soft supple skin there, but you could tell that he was clearly holding himself back from pressing any further into your skin, from squeezing you too tightly or taking over completely, holding back was something that you personally didn't think that you'd be able to do, especially with all of this pleasure currently pulsing through your entire body, so you were very surprised that Damon was able to but he probably had too so he didn't snap you in two like a twig. So you became a little daring and pushed back against him, testing how far you could push it, rolling your hips back forth his hardness pressing into your firm ass, feeling more pleasurable than you thought possible with such a simple act.

Damon clearly agreed with you because he let out a deep groan close to your ear, his hands ceasing the action of your hips quickly, his blunt teeth scraping the lobe of your ear, his breath fanning over your ear and down your neck, sending a shiver up your neck as the blood rushed into your ears. You let out a long moan of slight aggravation at being unable to continue rocking back into him, to which you heard both Dean and Damon chuckle at the noise you had just made. This gave you an idea for a little revenge for the laughing that they had given you and you flicked your eyes up to Dean's, then you slowly raked your nails down his strong firm chest, with your lip caught between your teeth trying not to smile, especially when Dean let out a grunt as your nails descended, but his eyes stayed locked with yours, the realization dawned on your that not only had you been grinding against Damon, but also still had your leg over Dean's hip, so you had been grinding your pussy over Dean's rock hard cock as well, so perhaps you shouldn't of just made matters worse with your payback.

The realization only made you gulp at the look crossing over Dean's face, one of hunger and utter frustration, at not getting to have you yet and having to wait even longer with his cock painfully hard. "Soon" you whisper the promise against his soft plump lips feeling a little bad, a smirk on his face as he hears the words, clearly it helped soothe him a little, his reaction made you even wetter though,"Oh i know sweetheart, i ain't waiting much longer" you let out groan a little hearing his words and feeling Damon beginning to grind forward into you now. "Now baby girl i'm sure there was something you wanted to do once i got you over here, well unless you were just toying with me you little minx, which by the way is just plain mean" Damon asked you with a slight edge to his voice as he spoke almost pouting the juicy lips at you, while daring you to do the opposite, of what you had promised, now of course you had every intention of doing as you had said you would.

You looked back at Dean placing a gentle chased kiss on his lips, which he accepted gratefully and almost melted into fully, his large hands on the sides of your face, but as you pulled away he held onto your bottom lip with his teeth, "Don't worry big boy, i'm definitely coming back for you" you told him seductively, eyes on each other burning with desire, Dean let out a primal growl before he finally released you, you pulled yourself reluctantly away from Dean's firm body and rolled to your other side. Where you were met by the intense ice blue eyes of Damon, who seemed to be getting a little impatient, you couldn't help but smile at him. Until Damon's piercing gaze felt like it was burning your skin the moment you had set eyes on him again, you hooked your leg over Damon's hip, slowly rocking against him for even a little friction, just as you had Dean's and ran a hand over his chest, as you whispered hotly and breathy in his ear, "I still want to ride you baby" you said pulling back with a smirk on your lips, but you really honestly had no idea where all of this confidence was coming from, maybe it was from being sandwiched between the two hottest guys you'd ever seen or heard of and them wanting you as badly as you wanted them.

Your eyes ran hungrily over Damon's body once more, you noticed the smirk come back to his lips as he watched you roam his body with your eyes. Damon opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a single word and say something cocky, you simply pressed a finger gently to his lips and cleared your throat to try and make you voice do something other than shake, he didn't close his mouth right away. Instead his tongue slipped out from between his thick wet lips and the tip of his tongue licked over your finger gently, you were unable to look away from him as he did this, both of you breathing heavy in anticipation of what was to come. As he stopped his eyes flicked up to yours, sparkling with mischief, your mouth held a small sign of a smile, but feeling your confidence you pushed on his strong broad shoulders, until he fell back a little hard but onto the bed against the pillows and you made quick work of straddling him with your legs either side of his defined hips.

Although he wasn't exactly trying to move from beneath you at all, you looked down at him once you were comfortably on top of him, well dear lord, it really was a sight to behold for any red blooded woman, you were breathless as you looked down on him like a starving animal, there was Damon and he was looking up at you his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his bright blue eyes full of want and need. You were somewhat surprised from what he had told you about him that he was letting you take the lead at all, although maybe he wasn't, just because you were on top didn't mean you were in control. Even though being on top of someone as powerful as Damon did give you a sense of being just that, but he seemed to be letting you, so you weren't going to pass up this opportunity you liked the idea too much, so you kept your eyes locked with his as you ran you nails lightly over his chest and over his impressive abs, just hard enough to leave small red trails behind, just to check his reaction, then you heard him let out a small groan of pleasure.

You licked your lips hungrily but subconsciously at the sound he made, your eyes still very much locked with his, Damon returned your gaze expectantly, but just as hungrily maybe more so since he'd enjoy drinking you dry as well, although that thought didn't scare you as it should, in fact it excited you more than anything. Ever so slowly and teasingly you reached down between the two of your sweaty bodies, raising yourself up a little as one of you hands held onto his shoulder for support. While the other hand took hold of Damon's painfully hard cock, pumping it a few times in your smaller fist, you were practically dripping for him as you slowly ran his large length through your soaked folds, over and again even bumping against your clit making you flinch clench and gasp all at once, because you were still so sensitive.

The hand that was on Damon's shoulder had grabbed on instinct, meaning that your nails had dug into the milky flesh of his shoulder, the crimson blood leaking slightly out of the wound that you had created, Damon had growled feeling the blood trickle from his shoulder slowly, his hands flying to your ass where he squeezed your cheeks roughly and tightly in his large hands urging you on. At this point you were unable to take any more of this, it practically felt like you were torturing all three of you simultaneously, everything felt so good and you couldn't resist anymore. So you decided and you didn't want to hesitate or tease him anymore and you simply let Damon guide you to his cock and you sank down onto him, letting out a desperate almost grateful moan at the fullness he provided you with, taking all he had to give you at once not stopping halfway, your hands now pushing down onto his chest to steady yourself once more your eyes locking together just as they had done earlier.

Your eyes had practically rolled to the back of your head blissfully as he filled you up, Damon's grip tightened even more on your ass and he threw his head back onto the pillows behind him, letting out a slightly relieved groan, your heat and tightness enveloping his hardness fully. "Ah fuck baby girl, so tight like this, feel so fucking good" Damon growled at you, "So big and hard, you fill me up so good baby" you whimpered in reply, as you started to move pushing yourself up, sinking back down quickly your eyes shut the pleasure almost unbearable, "Open those eyes baby girl, need to see you Y/N" Damon groaned a hand coming from your ass and settling in your hair. You did as he asked and opened your eyes looking back down at him, his eyes were almost black, his blue darkening and his pupil had expanded as he watched you rise and fall on his cock, you loved it when he said your name they both had a way with their voices, your lip was back between your teeth and you were breathing heavily and so was Damon, even if he didn't need to breath he was lost in the moment and was breathing as if he were human, lost in watching you.

Damon was joining you now, meeting you half way, almost slamming up into you and pulling you back down to meet his hips, his hands still gripping your ass tightly, both of you in rhythm with each other, matching each others pace moans and groans were filling the air, along with the sound of skin on skin. Damon rose up a little capturing one of your nipples in his mouth sucking gently, swirling his tongue around it, stopping to gently nip at it and roll your hardened nipple between his blunt teeth to which you let out a whine of satisfaction, rocking back and forth, leaning back a little your hands on his thighs, your nails biting at the skin of his muscled thighs, this only served to make him throw his head back in pleasure as well, releasing your nipple and his hands going to your hips where he gripped you even tighter, his grip was tight and unyielding, somehow made you feel even hotter, like he didn't want to let you go, he began helping to guide you along with his brutal pace still the same, never faltering he was helping you to keep up with him, as you were beginning to slow down a little.

The next thing that you knew Dean was right next to you, putting his hands on the sides of your face sliding them up into your hair and pulling your face towards his own, where he gave you a mind blowingly passionate kiss, his tongue explored your mouth fully, your own tongue joining in sensually, tongues rolling against one anothers, your senses were already somewhat over stimulated but you couldn't bring yourself to care, he felt so amazing especially joined with all of the pleasure you were getting from Damon beneath you. You moaned into Dean's mouth and he swallowed all of the noises you made, both of you breathing heavily when Dean released your lips, your hands back on Damon's shoulders to keep yourself balanced. You looked down at Damon your eye lids hooded and he was smirking back up at you, "Carry on baby" Damon practically purred this as he thrust up into you, particularly roughly and hit a sensitive spot, you cried out loudly and threw your head back in pleasure.

Dean was back on you fast and he was latching onto your neck latching onto the skin with his teeth, his tongue lathing the spot it just so happened that he was just under the spot where Damon had previously marked you with his fangs, this sent a jolt threw your entire body. Causing you to almost jump off of Damon that it was so intense but luckily Damon was still gripping your hips tightly as he pushed up into you, they were still both carrying on seemingly they hadn't noticed anything, Damon was still pounding up into you roughly a look of pure bliss on his face, his lip caught between his teeth with the concentration, while Dean was now running a strong hand down your sweaty writhing body, giving you an intense feeling of butterflies, he made it down to where you and Damon were joined and he began to rub your clit in small quick circles, with two of his long calloused fingers, "Oh shit please, feels so good... god i'm so close" you whimpered desperately, your forehead resting on Dean's, while your warm breath was fanning over his face as you let out large puffs of air, pleasure so intense you could feel yourself getting so close it was almost painful.

You felt Damon's gaze on you and you could feel the heat coming off of both of them, hear their heavy breaths in the air, this was only adding to everything that you were already feeling, "That's it baby girl, come on, you know you want to come all over my dick" Damon growled eyes locked on your writhing body on top of him, "Such a pretty little pussy sweetheart, come on, come all over that dick, because when i get my hands on you, you gonna come so hard that your gonna pass out" Dean promised huskily, as his fingers worked your clit faster with a little more pressure, Damon had some how managed to speed up as well. Their words were making you even wetter all the time, if that were at all possible and you were so close now, Dean was still on his knees beside you and you knew that you weren't going to last much longer, so you pulled back from Dean and you took hold of his thick hard cock in your hand and you stroked it up and down slowly, you didn't give him time to talk, you simply ducked down and sucked him into your warm welcoming mouth, humming at the taste of him.

As he slipped between your lips he let out a groan at first contact, you hollowed out your cheeks as you bobbed your head up and down on him, quicker than you maybe should of done, considering he probably didn't want to come yet, but you couldn't help yourself, "Oh fuck" Dean hissed, he clearly wasn't expecting you to suck him into your mouth, you were so close now. Dean's hands were in your hair tightly wound up in it, as he fucked up into your mouth, being careful not to push in to far, not wanting you to choke on him at least not yet. You released Dean from your mouth slowly and he fell from your mouth with a wet pop and a loud huff of breath, when you felt Damon's hips stutter, Dean quickly released your hair as well, you looked up at him licking your lips slowly the taste of him still lingering there, he tasted like honey and chocolate, sinfully sweet and yet so manly at the same time. Dean let out a groan as you turned your face away from him making you smile a little, you concentrated back on Damon pushing into his chest with both of your hands and helping your self to rise and sink back onto him, both of you so close now it was almost unbearable, your pussy began to flutter around his dick, which Damon clearly felt ten fold.

You knew what was coming next and almost as you thought it, Damon spoke commanding your attention easily, Damon growled deeply before speaking, "Come with me baby" he grunted into your skin as he pulled you tightly against him and bit down on your ear lobe, growling slightly again he was so animistic but it only made you hotter for him, you were chest to chest, Damon's hands held you tightly to him, one hand was wound tightly in your hair and the other on the bottom of your back. You knew what was coming as he pulled your hair tighter, pulling your hair back revealing your neck you watched his face change, as odd as it might of sounded to anyone else you couldn't wait, in fact it felt incredible and freeing before, so why not again, but you knew he wouldn't do anything like this without your say so, "I'm gonna come Damon, do it, i want it so bad" You groaned wantonly and helplessly, he didn't waste anymore time. His fangs sank back into your neck puncturing the same place again that he had before, that was it, you couldn't take anymore and you felt like your entire body had snapped in two, that every nerve had been set on fire, Damon was still moaning into your neck as he reached his release too, his fangs had retracted and he was just kitten licking at the wound on your neck.

Damon's thrusts were slower and deeper now, as he finished emptying himself inside you kissing your neck tenderly, running his hands softly over your back as you panted breathlessly into his neck, your mouth still open a little letting out little whimpers and cries feeling his length drag inside you amazingly, the burn it provided incredibly soothing to the ache between your thighs. "You doing okay there sweetheart" Dean asked from beside you, as he started pushing the sweaty hair from the side of your face, to look at you, you turned your head to look at him too, with a blissed out look on your face and a big dopey smile, "Mmm, yeah baby i'm good" you giggled a little, causing Damon to groan underneath you, "Unless you want me to fuck you again, i suggest you wait until you get off of me, before making that little pussy any tighter around me again" Damon said suggestively, "Hmm, maybe later my big bad vampire" you said kissing his neck softly as you pulled up a little away from his neck, he smirked hearing you use his words from earlier, kissing his bite mark on your neck.

"Besides, i think i need to take care of my big bad hunter first" you said suggestively your eyes flicking up to look at Dean again, licking your lips hungrily as you locked eyes with him again. His green eyes so dark and heavy with lust that they almost took you over entirely, "Maybe we should go take a shower first, i might even wash your back for you, you know, if you get extra lucky princess" Dean finished with a wink watching your reaction, "Sounds good to me, then maybe after you can bend me over this bed and show me who's really boss" you smirked still feeling a little cocky, watching as Dean's jaw clenched and un-clenched, but he still had a slightly shocked look on his face, he was quick to shake it away however and he was soon back to himself. "Sounds good to me Y/N sweetheart, think you might need reminding just who the boss is " he he whispered huskily in your ear, sending a heated shiver down your spine, Damon lifted you easily from off of his lap and placed you on the bed beside him, giving you a light kiss on the lips, a vast contrast from what he had been like moments earlier, "Hope i didn't drain you too much babe" Damon said with an almost sweet smile, "Not at all" you smiled in reply licking your lips as you looked at him.

"So you coming too then Damon" you asked him eagerly with your lip caught between your teeth as you looked directly at him, "No not right now, you two go clean up, i'll go get some food and water and i'll join you two soon, don't worry i'm coming back, i'm not done with you yet, neither of us are Y/N" Damon smirked at you, because very soon after he had finished talking Dean scooped you up into his strong arms, "Why thank you my big pony" you giggled you were probably drunk on sex at this point, had it of been possible that is. Dean threw you over his shoulder fireman style and you heard Damon scoff with laughter at what you had said, you let out a little shriek and giggle as Dean started walking, "He has a point we're far from done with you and that sweet ass of yours" he said an air of warning about his tone, you bounced a little on his shoulder, but his words didn't scare you only excited you, as long as you didn't pass out you would take as much as they were willing to give you.

As soon as you were in the on-suite with Dean, he quickly kicked the door shut behind you and placed you down on the soft rug, that was surrounded by cold tile of the floor, he turned to the shower adjusting the temperature, until he appeared happy with it and then he had turned back to you. He stalked towards you like a predator would their prey you gulped excitedly, you were practically nose to nose when he bent down and nuzzled you neck with his nose and stubble of his face, inhaling he kissed a line up from your neck to your ear, "Just so you know, i plan on making you come every way possible princess and don't you worry, i'll show you who's boss" he growled into your ear, you were sure that your body was on fire just from his words your breathing picked up, your eyes almost rolling to the back of your head when you heard that commanding tone and dominance, in his voice and because this was a promise you could tell and his face was still buried in your neck at this point.

He wasn't over exaggerating you could tell, that being said, you weren't sure how you were still even going and standing, you were still somehow horny but then that said who the hell wouldn't be and you certainly were so you smirked at him, daring him to even before you spoke a word his face came from your neck and his hand came up to your chin, tilting it until your eyes locked with those gorgeous green ones. "Well bring it on then" you said seductively, your hands slowly running down the curves of your body, his eyes dipped and he followed your hands with then licking his lips, suddenly he was practically lunging at you unable to take anymore waiting, you squealed excitedly and threw your arms around his neck and jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist, (After all he was a crap load taller than you were) "Oh you've asked for it now baby" he growled his eyes almost black again with desire and his hands going to your ass to hold you up.


	10. Dean finally gets his turn

**Dean finally gets his turn**

* * *

 ** _Last Time: "Well bring it on then" you said seductively, your hands slowly running down the curves of your body, his eyes dipped and he followed your hands with then licking his lips, suddenly he was practically lunging at you unable to take anymore waiting, you squealed excitedly and threw your arms around his neck and jumped and wrapped your legs around his waist, (After all he was a crap load taller than you were) "Oh you've asked for it now baby" he growled his eyes almost black again with desire and his hands going to your ass to hold you up._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, i'm so so sorry this has taken so long to get done, just wanted to make sure it read okay and so on, hope it's turned out okay thoughts and suggestions always welcome, happy reading my lovelies :)_**

* * *

 **Now:**

To your surprise Dean didn't head straight for the shower, not like you had expected him too the minute that you were in his arms, with your legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Instead he walked you back towards the closed door, slowly and purposefully, where he pinned you up against it with his toned strong body. His hands were still tightly cupping your ass, giving you the odd squeeze, as he held you up against him easily like you didn't weigh a thing, with his lips only a breath away from your own.

You were finding yourself getting lost in those beautiful green eyes of Dean's, as he stared right at you, watching your every move as your breaths mingled together. You could feel Dean's rock hard length, as it was rubbing slightly between your ass cheeks. As Dean almost noticeably rutted against you, every small movement however was slowly becoming more intense by the second.

You held his cheeks in your hands breathing in his musky manly scent, your chest pressed tightly against one another, ever so slowly you ran your hands up into his hair, scraping your nails against his scalp tugging slightly at his hair. One of his hands left your ass and he worked his way up your body, ghosting over your skin, as he did you felt something similar to prickles of static electricity cover you skin, as the feeling slowly began pulling goosebumps from your skin.

A contrast to the room that you were currently in, the shower had heated the room just enough, so it caused condensation to cling to the mirror, which you could just about see yourselves in still, as it was on the wall behind you and the window was completely steamed up.

Small moans and whimpers were slowly filling the room and the small space between you both, as Dean's hand continued up your body, stopping briefly at your breasts, he took one of your nipples between his thumb and fore finger, rolling the hardened nub between them. Making you arch your back, pushing further into his hand and his grip, your head connecting lighter than you had expected with the door behind you, he gave you one final squeeze as your body rolled back to his, your gaze back on his face, as he continued his slow torturous pace further still up your body.

Brushing the hair away from your neck, licking his lips as he slowly pushed it away from your neck and off your shoulder, his tongue ghosting over your lips as you were still so close, causing you to whimper from the contact and the look in his lust blown eyes, you sucked in a breath and gulped as he brushed his lips across your cheeks, making his way to where his previous mark was on your neck from earlier that evening.

Dean licked and kissed at his claiming mark on your neck, causing more goosebumps to cover your entire body, you couldn't help the loud moan that slipped past your lips, squeezing yourself tighter to him. Your hands tugging a little harder at his hair and your legs tighter around his waist, your head tipped back against the door enjoying his mouth, before you knew what was happening Dean had your hands held above your head, lacing your fingers together.

"Dean please, i...i can't" you whimpered quietly, your breath coming out in pants of breath, you could barely even get your words out.

"Tell me what you want sweetheart, use your words" Dean instructed rather breathy into your neck, lips still on your skin.

Before he continued to caress his mark on your neck with his tongue, making your head all the more foggy, you weren't even sure you could utter a single word let alone tell him what you wanted. You rolled your hips in to Dean's making him grunt a little, Dean doubled his efforts nibbling your neck and digging his fingers into your skin.

"Oh shit" you whimpered to yourself. "Please Dean" you whispered breathlessly, begging him for something, anything at all to stop the ache between your legs for him, but you knew before he even spoke that it wouldn't be enough.

His mouth moved to press against the sensitive spot just behind your ear, his tongue flicking out against the lobe of your ear, you moaned hell the man had a talented mouth and tongue you'd be mad not to, you began grinding down on him again trying to get some friction, Dean just let out a breathy chuckle at your attempts. Clearly enjoying your desperation for him, one of his hands now joining your wrists together, while the other hand went straight to your lower back.

Pulling your body closer to him as he spoke into your ear, "Now i think that iv'e already told you to tell me what you want, i can't give you what you want unless i know now can i babe" Dean explained with a teasing tone to his voice.

"You know what i want Dean" you muttered as a slightly irritated reply.

"Excuse me" Dean all but growled against your skin.

You didn't dare say anything at that point, you just gulped in a breath his hand tightening around your wrists still above your head, you were made to look him in the eye again, when he put his other hand under your chin to stop you looking down. Instead making you look right at him, you tried to keep your breathing under control as his eyes seemed to stare into you.

"Fuck Y/N you really are being a naughty girl aren't you" Dean stated almost telling you rather than asking, Dean bit his lip as he looked over you, you leaned into him, getting your lips as close to his ear as the restriction of your arms would allow.

"Maybe i am baby, but we both know you love it" you giggled pulling back to look at his face, again he had that smirk on his face leveled at you.

"Now you know, that pretty little mouth of yours is really going to get you in trouble little girl" Dean told you, his tone was firm and orthorotive.

"Is that so Mr Winchester" you moaned seductively licking your lips.

Dean's hand connected with your ass, before you even knew what was happening you let out a little yelp of surprise, at the same time bracing yourself for the next smack to connect but it didn't come, instead Dean dropped your wrists from his grip, causing your arms to fall to your sides.

"Get on your knees, let put those pretty little lips to some good use, then maybe i wont need to punish you anymore, if you're a good girl and do as you're told" Dean commanded, you nodded your head gulping slightly at the look on his face, as you put your hands on his shoulders to help yourself get down, unwrapping your legs from around his waist, dropping onto the cold tile floor on shaky legs.

You ran your hands down his gorgeous body, slowly getting lower running over his toned chest and abs, coming to a rest on his strong thighs as you sank to your knees, looking up at him through your lashes. You licked your lips, taking him into your mouth you never took your eyes off of his, he let put a load groan his hands going straight into your hair, pulling it into a ponytail at the back of your head.

Dean was unable to stop himself from thrusting in and out of your mouth, watching as his cock disappeared between your lips. "Oh fuck" Dean moaned recklessly, as he watched you take as much of him as you could handle at one time, his head falling back against the door, with his hands still tightly wound in your hair, you watched him intently, as he reacted to every small movement and sensation that your mouth gave him.

Only serving to cause more wetness to pool between your thighs, dear god Dean was so damn sexy, especially when he let go like this. You scraped your fingernails down his strong stomach to his toned thighs, as you continued to bob your head over him enthusiastically.

"Son of a bitch" Dean growled as his breath came out in pants now, his hips began to falter so you stopped.

Although you felt really bad for the poor guy, he still hadn't come yet after all this time, but you both needed him inside of you and sooner rather than later, so with a final long lick from his base to tip you finally pulled away from him, and stood right in front of him he didn't question you, he simply backed you up to the wall, until your legs hit the step to get into the shower.

You stumbled a little bit but Dean caught you wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you to him tightly foreheads pressed together breathing each other in, his heavenly scent enveloping you.

"Please Dean, i need you to fuck me, i need you inside me, please" you begged wantonly against his lips.

"Fuck yes, at last" Dean groaned both of you taking another step, inside the shower the water cascading down your bodies.

Dean closed the door behind him, you grabbed him as soon as he turned around, pulling him down into a searing kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and up into his hair, to which Dean was quick to respond to he picked you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist, he held you against the shower wall, Dean was so intent on having you, the cold tile making you gasp into his mouth.

Your legs were wrapped tightly around his lean hips, his gorgeous length pressed between you against both of your stomachs, you both shifted so that he was lined up with your entrance, he was so big and powerful his eyes holding such intensity, Dean bent his head so that he was able to suck a mark into your shoulder, as he sank himself inside of you in one thrust, biting down on the skin he had previously been sucking, as your warmth enveloped him.

You clung tightly to his body as he gave you just enough time to adjust to him, he released his teeth from your shoulder and rested his forehead there instead, both of his hands rested on the wall behind you either side of your head, leaving you to support yourself on him with your legs in a tight grip around his waist, and your hands clasped around the back of his neck.

Dean pushed your body even harder against the wall with just his hips, you bit down on his bottom lips dragging you teeth over it slightly, before releasing it and moving your lips to his ear again.

"Dean please move, i need you" you begged him desperately with a roll of your hips, causing him to twitch a little inside of you and growl to come from his lips.

He didn't speak he simply kissed his way roughly over your collarbone to your other shoulder, he sank his blunt teeth into your shoulder again, making you grip his hair tighter as he pulled out of you, and quickly thrust back inside you purposefully.

"Holy shit" you moaned, you head falling back against the wall a little harder than you had thought, not that you really cared, because the pleasure was just so intense and incredible. Dean still noticed however, he smirked at you cupping one of his large hands around the back of your head.

"Careful now baby, we don't want you knocking yourself out now do we" he breathed heavily against your skin, you smirked at him playfully and a little teasingly.

"Well Dean, you can always give it a go" you bit your lip as you watched him expectantly.

His eyes got slowly darker still, if that were at all possible, but he didn't speak a single word, he released the hold he had on you and pulled your hands from him, linking your hands with his own he held them against the wall again, you were a little shocked to begin with but went along with it, because you couldn't stop the pleasure that rolled over your body and down your spine, every time he go more dominant, you kept your eyes locked with his as he held you there.

"Bring it on Dean" you whispered against his lips, rolling your hips down into his, although Dean didn't speak you could tell by the look of his face and his eyes, that he had taken it as a challenge, if the look wasn't enough mere seconds later he began thrusting in and out of you at a brutal pace, moaning you name against your shoulder, as he worked you both higher to your release.

You did your best to meet his thrusts, but you were struggling to say the least, the pleasure almost overwhelming you. Dean changed the angle of his hips and he slowed right down, thrusting into you with slow but deep motions, making your eyes roll into the back of your head, as he hit the perfect spot inside you, time and time again, so intensely you weren't sure if you had blacked out or not for a minute, you came hard throbbing around him.

"So god damn tight baby girl, feel so good when you come on my dick" Dean groaned huskily, you whimpered unable to talk as your body shook helplessly against his.

Dean kept the same pace, clearly happy with the reaction he was getting from you, your legs tried to pull him closer pushing your chest into his, your nipples rubbing against his chest. One of Dean's hands released one of yours as he held your back, his nails scraping the skin causing you to moan his name loudly again, your hand went into his gorgeous hair again, your foreheads resting against one another again, every time he thrust inside you, you tugged at his hair profanities being traded against each others lips.

"So you were saying sweetheart" Dean grunted, as he continued his powerful purposeful movements, the snapping of hips should of been illegal that being said everything about this man should be illegal.

"Nothing, oh god nothing, i didn't say a thing" you wined helplessly, in some sort of reply to Dean.

Dean chuckled darkly, "Now now baby, don't lie to me" he grunted, his pace slowly increasing, his short nails digging into your back that bit harder. His hand left your back coming around to your front, cupping one of your breasts in his he squeezed at it in his hand, pulling your nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it roughly between the two digits, you moaned recklessly as you felt even more heat pool between your legs, "So wet for me baby" Dean grunted again, the wet sounds of skin slapping filling the room.

Dean licked his lips slowly as he watched you, as you writhed between him and the shower wall, his hand continuing down your body until he reached the place where your bodies were joined together, flicking his eyes back up to look at you he smirked at you, the next thing you knew his thumb was pressed to your swollen throbbing clit. Where he began rubbing it in small but fast circles, you could feel the coil in your stomach tighten again, almost as soon as he started rubbing at the sensitive spot.

You were so close again, so close that you nails were digging into Dean's hand, the one which was still above your heads, as well as the one in his hair, which had moved to his shoulder now so you didn't pull his hair out, so your nails were digging into his skin on shoulder instead. You were sure these nail marks would still be there in the morning they were that deep right now, Dean didn't seem to mind it though in fact he seemed to like it, the odd son of a bitch and fuck yes seemed to confirm that.

Right before your release hit however Dean removed his hand from yours on the wall, your hand falling to your waist, you gave him a look that said what the hell, he just chuckled at you pulling your limbs from his body, lowering you onto the floor, he grabbed your waist and turned you around so you were facing the wall. So that your back was pressed against his front, you felt his lips graze your ear, making you suck in a breath waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I think we both know that you were lying to me earlier Y/N, so you are going to take it how i want to give it to you, and you will not come until i say, now is that clear" Dean growled dangerously into your ear, your body trembled at the sound of his voice. You gulped expectantly you breathing and heartbeat picking up, your heart was beating so hard Dean could probably feel it against his chest.

You weren't sure if you dared replying to him, because your voice would probably only catch in your throat anyway, but you knew its what he expected. It was only then that you realized you hadn't answered him.

Then Dean put his hand on the space between your shoulder blades, and pushed you roughly, until you were bent over in front of him, your hands went to the wall to steady your still shaking body.

"Spread those sexy legs for me baby, love seeing my marks all over your gorgeous body" Dean moaned appreciatively.

You did as you were told, sure that he hadn't forgot about you not replying to him either, Dean's hand came down on your ass hard and you whimpered holding in a louder cry, Dean growled as another hit came down on the other cheek, the water in the shower and on your body, only serving to make the sting that much more obvious.

You groaned a little your body jolting forwards, "Yes Dean, it's clear, crystal clear" you moaned out, just as another slap came down, almost immediately after it had Dean thrust back inside you roughly, "Oh shit" you cried happily surprised, but almost slipping against the wall as he did. Dean's hands were on your hips gripping you tightly, you pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts the best that you could the coil inside you building again.

The shower was almost running cold by now, not that either of you had really paid any attention to it at all, your legs were beginning to shake a little more noticeably, "Y/N don't you even think about it, you don't get to come, not yet" Dean told you sternly.

Because he had become that in tune to you, the way your body moved, the slight movements and the way you tightened around his cock, fingers and tongue, even the noise that you made, that he just knew when you were ready to come for him. You whimpered desperate to come, "Dean please baby, i need it" You begged the hunter desperately, your voice completely wrecked, not to sure if you could take much more of this torture.

"Not yet sweetheart" Dean groaned beginning to sound a little wrecked himself now, his nails digging into the soft skin of your hips, you whimpered uncontrollably trying not to let the amazing feeling of pleasure and pain win, you wanted to be good for him so you sunk your teeth into your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, hoping that you could hold off your orgasm just a little longer, one of Dean's hands had snuck its way around your body, while you had been trying to hold back.

Two of his long perfect fingers began circling the little bud, slightly less pressure than earlier, his hips smacking into your ass cheeks desperately erratic now, the sound filling the room, along with continuous moans and curses coming from both of you, the entire moment intoxicating you further still. The noises seemingly spurring Dean along as well.

"Oh fuck it" Dean growled his hips slowing down slightly, he gathered your hair into his fist again winding it around his hand, and pulling you back hard, so that your back was pressed firmly and tightly against his rock hard body, it felt incredible, Dean was even deeper still in this position, something you hadn't thought possible and you seemed tighter around him.

"Oh god Dean, it's so deep please, please let me come" you begged wantonly, as Dean kept his now brutal pace up, Dean buried his face in your neck, as your head was now against one of his shoulders, the hand that had been wrapped up in your hair, was now cupping your chin and neck, holding your head there as Dean kissed and nibbled at your neck, the other hand was still tightly grasping one of your hips in a bruising grip.

His hips had began to stutter slightly, you could tell he was close again now, just like you had hoped he would be soon, because you weren't sure how much longer you'd be able to last. "Come for me sweetheart, come all over that dick" Dean moaned breathlessly, sending a shiver down your spine at his dirty words and finally being aloud to come.

You finally let the sensations of everything that was happening take you over, seeing white again as you came finally, having one of the most incredible orgasms of your life, you contracted over and over again around Dean's impressive throbbing length, screaming his name as you did.

You pulled at Dean's wet hair with one hand, the other hand scraping down his muscled back, Dean continued to push you through your high, until he let go completely coming hard inside of you, you could just about seen his face, as he came his eyes rolled back into his head, he closed them as he finished pumping himself into you slowly.

Dean's lips were ghosting over your shoulder, almost tenderly releasing your neck you turned your head to look at him, a blissful look on your face pressing your lips gently to his, in a slow sloppy kiss, which he returned the same way.

"Wow" you breathed out with a giggle leaving your lips, as your hearts hammered in your chests your breathing heavy.

"I didn't hurt you did i sweetheart" Dean asked concerned about you, a flash of guilt going through his eyes as he looked at you, and pulled himself from your warmth.

"Hell no, of course you didn't" you giggled as you turned around to face him, you smiled up at him happily and fully contented, Dean cupped your cheeks in his large hands, the pads of his thumbs rubbing gently over your cheeks, your eyes locked on his and your hands went into his hair, pulling his lips closer to your own, kissing each other slowly and passionately little moans invading the kiss, both of you closing your eyes and giving into the kiss easily.

Your hands slid down to his forearms as you both pulled back from the kiss, the kiss had been gentle considering the sex you had just shared, smiling happily at each other as you pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"Lets get washed up again, then we can go and get back into bed hey" Dean winked at you.

"Ladies first" Dean said stepping aside for you, so you could step under the spray of the shower head.

"Such a gentleman" you giggled up at him, turning your back to him, the water was colder than you would of liked but it soothed your blissfully aching body.

"I think that we already know i can be when i want to be, however miss Y/N i think that you prefer the rough dominant side" he said huskily, you could practically see the smirk on those perfect lips of his, even with your back turned to him, you almost felt his eyes raking over the curves of your body.

"Hmm you don't say" you winked at him turning around to face him, "On second thoughts, how about you keep me company under here, you can wash my back" you giggled as his arms snaked around your back, while he faced you.

"Damon and i got you good huh" he chuckled, as he hugged you body to his, his chin on your head, your head pressed to his chest his voice vibrating through his body.

You moaned quietly, "That you did, not that i'm complaining" you sighed to yourself happily.

Dean couldn't help but wonder, just what he had gotten himself into with this girl.


	11. So Many Orgasms so little time

**So Many Orgasms So Little Time**

* * *

 **Last Time:** _"I think that we already know i can be when i want to be, however miss Y/N i think that you prefer the rough dominant side" he said huskily, you could practically see the smirk on those perfect lips of his, even with your back turned to him, you almost felt his eyes raking over the curves of your body._

 _"Hmm you don't say" you winked at him turning around to face him, "On second thoughts, how about you keep me company under here, you can wash my back" you giggled as his arms snaked around your back, while he faced you._

 _"Damon and i got you good huh" he chuckled, as he hugged you body to his, his chin on your head, your head pressed to his chest his voice vibrating through his body._

 _You moaned quietly, "That you did, not that i'm complaining" you sighed to yourself happily._

 _Dean couldn't help but wonder, just what he had gotten himself into with this girl._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write, but the good news is that i have now finished the final two chapters, this chapter being one of them so please enjoy :) ;) the next one wont be far behind this one.**

* * *

 **Now**

"Dean as much fun as this is, i think we should probably go back into the bedroom" you giggle lightly.

Dean holds you from behind, wrapping his large toned arms tightly around your body, as he nibbles playfully at sensitive skin along your neck and shoulders, you try to hold back all the small moans that you're making, but you don't seem to be able too and it get more difficult by the minute, more than a few slipping past your lips in the end.

Dean could hear what he was doing to you and your body, he moaned into your shoulder, feeling you tense against him, as the vibrations went through your slightly chilling skin, you were tense in all the right places, as you tried to hold yourself back from letting loose and giving into him again.

Both of you were now finally dry from the long shower you'd shared, Dean was holding you tightly against him, as you watched him in the mirror, watching everything that he was doing, the way his lips moved over your skin, leaving behind an almost burning trail everywhere they went, the floor length wall mirror you were standing in front of together, was giving you a delicious view of the pair of you.

"Come on baby, just one more, just want one more all for me" Dean rasped against your slowly warming skin.

You could feel his rock hard length pressing into your back, the stubble on his chin and jaw scratching was along your neck, leaving small red patches in it's wake. Dean slowly stroked his slightly rough hands up and down your soft arms a few times, before coming back to your shoulders and massaging them gently, causing you to sigh contentedly, and relax your body back into his.

While Dean's skilled fingers worked your tense muscles easily and skillfully, you moaned loudly as he made his way to your neck, the feeling of indescribable pleasure and relief washed over your body.

"Mmm Dean we can't" you moaned out blissfully, although you knew it was pointless, and even you knew you didn't mean that, he could get you to do anything he wanted. Your head had fallen back on to Dean's strong warm chest, as he continued to massage your aching body.

"Come on sweetheart, let me make you come, just want to make you scream my name baby, please i'll be quick if you want" Dean muttered huskily into your ear.

You felt your body begin to shake and shudder, from the effect of his husky voice, as well as one of his hands as it he made it's way slowly down the front your body, exploring your soft curves eagerly, his other hand swept the hair away from your shoulder and onto the other side.

Dean's lips and tongue began to explore your newly visible skin ever so softly, you moaned consumed by everything Dean, as he worked your body perfectly.

"Cocky bastard" you muttered to yourself, giving into him completely.

"With good reason babe, now don't get cheeky" he replied nipping at your ear lobe, before his lips went back to your neck.

Dean worked his hand back between your legs again, causing you to shudder against him, his fingers never entering you, he merely cupped you tightly in his large hand, you tried to rut against his hand for some friction, but Dean was making that almost impossible, his other hand and arm was now wrapped around your waist securely, maybe to help you to hold yourself upright as well, but clearly so he was in control.

"Oh fuck" Dean groaned, "Look at yourself sweetheart" he practically purred against your skin.

You looked up, straight ahead of you remembering the wall mirror in front of you both, it was probably a good thing that Dean was holding you up at the moment, because you weren't sure you would still be standing, thanks to the sight you were met with in the now un-fogged mirror. To say you liked what you saw, well it would of been the understatement of the century.

Dean's gorgeous green eyes locked on yours, the very second that you had looked up, the look in his eyes was one of intense promise and desire. You had some what of a hard time believing people like Dean and Damon had existed before tonight.

Dean watched your face, clearly liking what he was able to see, as he played you like a violin. Never touching you in the spot that you needed him the most, not unless it was just a slight brush of his finger tips, knowing exactly the right spots and just what to do to you to make you scream, if and when he wanted to. Feeling your chest heaving up and down against his own body, and every change in your expression.

"Maybe, oh shit, maybe just one.. one more" you panted in reply to his earlier question although it was pointless, you both knew you had given in ages ago, because you could already feel the heat prickling at your skin, as the coil in your stomach was winding tighter and tighter all the time.

"Such a good girl" Dean purred in your ear appreciatively, two of his fingers quickly sliding inside your throbbing pussy.

He pumped his two fingers in and out of you slowly, as his thumb rubbed small hard and slow circles into your clit, you through your head back against his shoulder as the pleasure hit you like a fright train, causing you to slam your eyes shut, unable to watch anymore because you knew he didn't want you coming just yet.

"Watch" Dean growled full of authority, the single word making you whimper obediently, your eyes opened, but you had to fight with your body to lift your head from Dean's shoulder. You wrapped an arms around the back of his neck, resting the side of your head against his, you linked the fingers of your other hand with the hand Dean had wrapped around your waist.

A bead of sweat rolled down your neck, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin and a shiver to shoot up your back. Dean sped up the movements of his fingers, you both turned your heads toward one another, resting your foreheads against one another, eyes still locked on each other, as Dean continued to fuck you with his fingers, his thumb keeping the same speed.

Dean crooked his fingers so they were now hitting you in just the right spot, your hand snaking up into his hair and tugging it as you writhed against him, your hips bucking against his hand, as you begged him to make you come. Your nails began to dig into his scalp and into his hand, Dean hissed on contact, but he didn't stop you from gripping him tightly, every bit of his skin you were holding onto was going to be sore in the morning.

Dean was rutting against your ass just slightly, as he continued to pump his thick fingers in and out of you his pace brutal, his hot breath against your neck as he panted against your skin.

"Please Dean, so good, i'm so close" you whimpered.

"You're so sexy, baby come on, come for me" Dean cooed.

"Well well well, what do we have here then, i thought you two were taking your sweet time" a voice said from behind you, soon followed by a deep chuckle when neither you or Dean said anything at all.

It was more than obvious who that voice had come from, you looked into the mirror again behind Dean, you caught sight of those gorgeous blue eyes and that devilish smirk. Before you could say anything Dean had your complete attention again, he had hitched the back of your knee to the crook of his elbow, pulling it up high so his fingers could reach new spots.

"Ugh fuck Dean, more, yeah just like that" you moaned as your body reacted almost by itself, to everything that Dean was making you feel, his fingers were being pumped quickly and enthusiastically into your dripping pussy, you clamped your walls down around his fingers, making the sensation that much stronger.

"Hey Damon come here, make yourself useful for once" Dean instructed his friend.

while at the same time never taking his eyes off of yours, you licked your lips watching Dean, how his muscles tensed in the most delicious way, his jaw set in a certain way while he focused everything on you.

Damon just snorted his laughter at his best friend, but he listened to him all the same. Walking over to you both Damon stood in front of you, before he dropped to his knees. You hadn't seen that coming but there he was, Damon took your leg from Dean and put your foot on his shoulder instead, causing Dean's angle to change again, while Damon looked up at you he sent you a cheeky wink, watching your breath hitch as he licked his lips looking up at you.

"Oh god" you moaned quietly pretty sure you knew what was coming next.

One of your hands quickly gripped at Damon's hair tightly, newly washed and still a little damp, but soft and silky to the touch pulling him even closer to you. Damon gave your clit and soft kiss, you couldn't help but watch as he began to use the tip of his tongue, just to give you little kitten licks. The combination of Damon's tongue and Dean's fingers was something else, you could feel yourself ready to fall over the brink.

Dean could clearly tell how close you were, because yet again he stopped you from coming, and briefly took his fingers out of you, causing you to whimper from the loss of fullness he had being providing. Both men surprised you though, when Dean offered his slicked fingers to Damon, neither man spoke as Damon sucked Dean's thick digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and moaning at the taste of you he was receiving.

Damon's eyes locked with yours, you licked your own lips as you watched him, only a little whimper left your lips just as he released Dean's fingers with a small pop, Damon moaned his appreciation, "Delicious as usual" Damon smirked up at you licking his lips.

Dean almost stopped your brain, when all of a sudden he thrust into you hard from behind, as if from nowhere, so that your body jolted forwards sharply, so much so that you almost fell on top of Damon. Which only served to make him chuckle at you, his hands landing on the tops of your thighs squeezing them in his hands, but luckily Dean had a good grip on your hip, the other hand was now cupping your breast roughly.

You could barely breathe with the mixture of shock and pleasure shooting through your body, your eyes were still shut tightly, as you whimpered helplessly between Dean and Damon. You pulled Damon's hair roughly, pulling back to your core with little to no protest from him. In fact Damon was moaning into your pussy as Dean started to move inside you, sharp short thrusts making you gasp every time he pushed himself back inside.

Dean was almost growling in your ear behind you, as his fingers dug into your skin, hard enough you would be able to see his finger marks in the morning, but you couldn't find it in you to care, in fact you liked the idea of having reminders. You weren't sure you'd ever feel pleasure like this again the noises from all of you, as well as Dean's breath against your shoulder, as he rested his face in the crook of your neck.

You were so close to coming again when Damon made the need even stronger, he began nibbling at your swollen nub groaning into you, the vibrations bringing you even closer, you could feel your legs quivering so much you would of fallen over by now, if not for the two strong bodies holding you up.

"Damon you might wanna move a minute" Dean chuckled his warning huskily, the heat of his breath ghosting over your shoulder.

"No Dean please i'm so close" you begged, the wait to come was becoming a little painful.

"I've got you sweetheart, don't worry you can come in a minute" Dean promised.

Damon had began pulling back by the time you and Dean had stopped talking, but not before giving a nice long suck of your clit, causing yet another moan to rip from your throat, Damon leaned back against the wall looking rather pleased with himself, his eyes locked on your body where you and Dean met, licking his lips hungrily, as he started to stroke himself slowly, his hand wrapped tightly around his hard cock, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, looking sinfully perfect.

Dean surprised you when he leaned down a little behind you, and hooked both of your knees in the crooks of his elbows, lifting your body so your back was against his chest, both of you slick with sweat as well, you were spread wide as he entered you again.

You turned your head towards his wrapping one of your hands around the back of his head, the other hand held on to his bicep, you pulled his lips towards yours as he thrust up roughly into you, breathing each other as you pulled back from the kiss panting, your eyes locked on one another, foreheads pressed together, your eye lashes tickling each others faces.

Dean was snapping his hips just right hitting so deep inside you, you were whimpering helplessly his name slipping past your lips, begging him for more. He started you lift you and drop you back on his dick, he was alternating moves leaving you a whimpering mess in his arms. The sweat was rolling off of your bodies, as he continued his relentless pace and actions. Your pussy started clenching around him tightly, Dean ducked his head back into your neck, every time it clenched around him you felt Dean groan against you.

"So fucking tight baby girl, so wet for me" Dean growled appreciatively into your neck, leaving a little stubble burn behind, as his lips ghosted over your skin after he spoke.

"Oh god Dean please, feels so good, don't stop" You cried out loudly and some what desperately, as you looked down at your joined bodies, watching as his cock disappeared inside you easily.

You had however taken your eyes off of Damon, so with your eyes closed again you didn't notice he was in front of you, not until he took hold of your waist and sucked one of your nipples between his lips. His skillful tongue rolling the hardened bud around, scraping his teeth along it every now and then, cupping the other one in his large hand squeezing it roughly, you held on to the back of Damon's head as well pulling him closer to you.

You were unable to stop your head falling back against Dean's shoulder again, the sensations were all becoming to much for you, your body went stiff in Dean's arms when Damon began rubbing your clit again as well, everything finally pushed you over then edge again.

"Dean holy shit, yes i'm coming again, Oh god Damon just like that, don't stop" You growled quietly, shaking in Dean's arms, you tried your best to look down at Damon so you could watch every move of his tongue and mouth, as he worked you over with Dean still thrusting deeply inside you. Both men making so many unholy noises, which of course only made them more sinfully seductive, you were still a little out of it your mind still in the foggy orgasm stages.

Dean's heavy breathing was still way sexier than it should of been, hearing him grunt and growl every time he entered you.

"Taking that dick so good sweetheart" Dean grunted, his fingers still gripping onto you tightly, you continued whimpering quietly, you were so over stimulated but you still wanted more, you just knew you never wanted this feeling to stop.

Damon was back on his knees, his face back against your pussy, sucking and licking you like you were his last meal, he ran his hands up your body cupping both your breasts in his hands, tugging and squeezing them tightly. You could tell Damon was holding back, so he didn't rip you from Dean's arms and bury himself inside you.

"Bet you're just loving Damon's face buried in that pretty little pussy, aren't you baby" Dean whispered breathlessly in your ear.

You didn't know how it was possible, but it was because you could feel yet another orgasm, getting ready to take your body over, apparently Dean felt it too because his hips began to snap back and forth faster than before, you felt Damon's mouth leave you, but you could still feel his hot heavy breath against your stomach. You made sure you had a good grip on Damon's hair, you tugged roughly and he got the message, standing up in front of you but still to far away from you.

You growled impatiently, as you stood nose to nose, you could smell yourself on his breath, you could also see that smirk on his face again, you pulled him again until your lips smashed together just as Dean gave a particularly rough thrust up. Your body shattered around him again you were pretty sure you could see stars, your scream of Dean's name dying out in Damon's mouth, as he rubbed himself against your clit in time with Dean's thrusts.

You clamped down on Dean's cock hard, like a vice, Dean sank his teeth into your shoulder seconds after your orgasm, clearly trying to starve off his own, of course this drew Damon's attention, simply because Dean had bit down a little harder than he had meant to, and he had drew a very small amount of blood. Damon released your mouth, causing your head to fall back against Dean again in pure bliss, any pain had only added to the pleasure of your incredible orgasm.

Damon found Dean's eyes over your shoulder, both men already smirking at each other unknown by you of course, Dean pulled away from you a little, his eyes still connected with Damon's as he licked his lips, Damon groaned unable to stop himself anymore. Especially when he saw the big throbbing vein in your neck, right next to where Dean's lips still happened to be, Damon kissed his way up your throat while your head was still back, as you just leaned back and felt what they were doing.

Dean was thrusting much slower now and he had dropped a leg, so he had a free hand if he needed it, Damon had picked that leg up and wrapped it around his waist, with you trapped between them, you may of been sensitive but the way they made you feel was worth it, Damon's cock slipping through your folds now and then, as your juices leaked down your inner thigh.

Damon gripped your hair in his spare hand, pulling your head sharply to the side, he knew you wanted it he saw your face when you worked it out, his fangs descended and he sank them into the vein he had been as it pulsed. So that Damon and Dean's teeth marks were almost side by side, you gasped breathlessly as Damon drank from you, he let out a long groan of satisfaction, just as your sweet lust filled blood invaded his mouth.

You tightened your leg around his hip, both men pulled back from your neck when Damon had finished, he licked his lips looking into your eyes as he sliced his wrist with one of his fangs, just enough that a small amount of blood leaked freely.

He offered it to you quickly, you took it willingly, remembering what he had said to you earlier in the night, this amount would heal you just enough so you didn't feel weak from blood loss, Damon kissed and licked at the mark until it stopped bleeding. Damon pried your leg from his waist gently, Dean followed suit Damon helping by lifting you off of Dean and his still rock hard cock.

"How about we get you into bed baby girl" Dean said huskily, all of your voices had taken a bit of a bashing tonight.

Dean scooped you up in his arms holding you bridal style, you draped your arms around his neck, kissing his cheek you rested you head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm sounds good Dean" you mumbled.

"So as i was going to say earlier, there's food" Damon chuckled as you all walked back into your room, arms spread wide and head tilted towards the bed littered with food and drink.

You lifted your head from Dean's shoulder, so that you could look at the man in front of you both, as Dean carried you into the room. Your eyes more on the gorgeous blue eyed man in the room, with a big smile on his face more than anything else, a smile on your own face as you looked at him in all his naked glory.

Dean laid you on the bed gently, slipping into the bed next to you, so that you were all opposite the massive stacks of food and drink in front of you, that Damon had brought back with him earlier, he had clearly gone out to get most of this food. There were two pizzas still hot with various tubs of delicious looking sides. Damon sat down the other side of you, the three of you ate happily sharing small talk and laughing.

"You think they maybe have some ice cream downstairs" you wondered aloud.

Damon chuckled at you with a smile still firmly on his lips, "I'll go and investigate babe" Damon said another chuckle leaving his lips, at the look of appreciation on your face, and the way your eyes lit up with excitement, with a whoosh of air he was gone.


	12. Ice cream never tasted better than this

**Ice Cream Tastes Better Like This**

* * *

 **Last Time** : _**"You think they maybe have some ice cream downstairs" you wondered aloud.**_

 _ **Damon chuckled at you with a smile still firmly on his lips, "I'll go and investigate babe" Damon said another chuckle leaving his lips, at the look of appreciation on your face, and the way your eyes lit up with excitement, with a whoosh of air he was gone.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys liked the last chapter, almost finished this story now so i hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any thoughts or comments, about anything and i'll answer them asap :)**_

* * *

 **Now**

You looked over at Dean who was currently eating the final slice of pizza, he was licking his lips as he finished it, of course you knew that this was something that most people did after eating pizza. That being said there was something so ridiculously sexy about Dean doing it, even if it had been a subconscious move. The way that his tongue swiped out across his lips it did things to you, your eyes followed his actions.

Your mind couldn't help remembering just how good that tongue and mouth felt on you, squeezing your legs together, as you tried to calm the steadily growing ache forming between your thighs again. Dean sucks his thumb into his mouth, just to simply trying to rid himself of the small amount of sauce there, his eyes briefly closing as he did. Of course you couldn't help yourself, as the moan slipped from your lips as you watched him, you hoped to god he hadn't noticed.

However he did hear you, of course he freaking did they both seem to hear everything, his eyes flicked over to yours a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Everything okay there sweetheart" Dean chuckled a little smugly, not missing the heat in your eyes.

You knew if you spoke you'd give it away, if you hadn't already, so you just nodded your head a little stupidly, your mouth had gone completely dry. It was Dean's turn to watch you now, watching as you looked at him licking your lips, he raised his eyebrows at you in surprise.

"You've got.. um... got some here" you stuttered, pointing at your own lips to try and show him where he still had a little sauce, Dean licked his lips again, giving you a look to ask if he'd gotten it or not.

You shook your head at him a small smile on your lips, "Um nope, you missed it" you revealed.

"Come on Y/N, help a guy out" he said as he smiled cheekily at you, waiting to see what you would do.

You nodded your head, words escaping you momentarily, you leaned towards him on your hands slightly, until you were a breath away you saw Dean's adams apple bob up and down, his eyes fixed on you as you got closer to him. Using the very tip of your tongue you licked just under his bottom lip, feeling his hot heavy breath against your face, your eyes were locked still when you sucked his bottom lip between your own.

Dean let out a small groan his eyes shutting, as you wrapped your hand around the back of his head and pushed your lips together again, moaning into each others mouths as you explored each other again.

Before you knew what was happening Dean had pounced on you, kissing each other with fever as he pushed your back flat against the mattress, hovering just slightly above you, your stomachs and chests touching every now and then. Pushing and pulling at each other, your hands scraped harshly down his shoulder blades as things got more heated. Causing Dean to hiss into your mouth at the sting it caused.

You released his lips and you quickly pushed back against his chest and shoulder, until he was flat on his back, looking up at you eyes full of want and need, a little shocked you had managed to get him on his back so easily.

You smiled at him a little braver than you felt, giving him a wink as you straddled his waist, you kissed him along his jaw and down his neck, grinding you hips when you got to a new point on his body, you kissed down his strong chest flicking your tongue over his nipple experimentally, causing Dean to almost whimper, his hips rising off of the bed a little, trying to rock himself into you for some friction.

"Such a naughty boy Dean" you moaned as his cock brushed your clit a little, tightening the grip of your thighs around his hips, Dean didn't answer with anything other than a grunt as a reply.

Dean's demeanor changed very quickly the devilish smile was back, and you knew he was up to something. "My turn" Dean growled playfully, you squealed happily as he flipped you underneath him. He pushed your hands above you head linking them with his own, you hooked one of your legs over his hip, Dean captured your lips again feeling you smile he pulled back.

"What you smiling at" he chuckled, pulling back to look at your face, you wiggled your eyebrows at him cheekily, making sure you had a good grip on him you tensed the right muscles. "Don't you dare" Dean said trying to sound authoritative and strict, but you could hear the playfulness in his voice and the smile he was trying to hold back.

"Y/N" he warned, you giggled.

"What" you asked innocently, fluttering your eye lashes.

"You know what, don't even think about it" he warned the smile almost breaking out.

You tried to keep your face straight as you kissed him again, he fell into it his muscles relaxing slightly, just enough for you to do what you wanted to do, you pushed off of your spare leg trying to shift Dean's body with yours, you managed it still kissing, unfortunately Dean flipped you again almost straight after, what you didn't realize was how close to the edge you were, when you tried again Dean went, in fact he went all the way off, with you still on top of him you landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Uphm" Dean breathed out as his back connected.

"Oh shit Dean i'm so sorry, are you okay" you apologized getting off of him and offering him a hand up.

Dean coughed a little looking up at you, "Son of a bitch" he groaned.

"I'm okay, not your fault sweetheart" he smiled weakly looking up at you, "C'mere, make it up to me" he smirked cheekily.

You rolled your eyes at him with a smile, but laid down next to him on your side and kissed him slowly, with your hands on his cheeks, while his rested on your ass. Your arms crossed over at the back of his neck, pulling each other closer.

You heard the door open and close guessing Damon was back, you just couldn't or didn't want to pry yourself from Dean. Damon walked around the bed, seeing the sheet almost off of the bed the side you were laying a bit of a give away obviously, you heard him chuckle behind you and Dean, so reluctantly you released Dean's lips, looking over at Damon with a smile.

"You still wanting this then princess" he smirked.

"Mhmmm" you confirmed nodding your head with a smile back at him.

Damon gave you his hand to help you, you took it standing and walking over to the bed where he handed you the tub, grabbing one of their shirts from the floor and pulled it on, you did up a few buttons near the top to keep it on, the scent of the aftershave surrounding you.

Damon looked down at Dean shaking his head trying not to laugh, "Who won" Damon asked trying to sound curious, as he repressed his laugh, the red welt on Dean's back was a bit of a give away anyway.

Dean grunted as he took Damon's extended hand, feeling the pain shoot through his back, "She's freaking devious man" Dean defended himself, knowing Damon already knew the answer to his own question.

"Is it wrong i think that only makes her hotter" Damon chuckled.

"Not really, this is you were talking about, but as it goes i'm not sure she could get any hotter" Dean offered, glancing over at you on the bed in what he was sure was his shirt, a smile on his lips, Damon caught it, the look between you and Dean, this was more than just a one time thing for the two of you, that much he knew, maybe even before the two of you did.

Both men were standing next to the bed watching you, you smiled at them as pulled the spoon from your mouth slowly, you weren't sure if their cocks had actually gone down tonight of not, an idea popped into your head as the ice cream melted in your mouth.

"Why don't you boys lay down" your voice coming out as more of a purr, as your eyes shifted between the two of them.

Damon smirked at you wiggling his eyebrows at you, "Such a bossy girl all of a sudden" he tusked eyes scanning your body, trying to see beneath the shirt that just about covered your ass, especially with the way you were laying on the bed.

While Dean just looked at you his eyebrows raised at you, with a slightly curious look on his face. Clearly men who liked being in charge, if tonight had taught you anything about them it was certainly that, so maybe they needed a little convincing. "Please" you said innocently, crawling towards them on your hands and knees, finally reaching the edge of the bed, you slipped your legs off the side as gracefully as possible.

Coming to stand between them a hand on each of their strong chests, as you looked up at them towering over you, "Just five minutes please, you'll love it, just let me look after you" you asked as nicely as possible, catching your lip between your teeth as you waited patiently for them to hopefully do as you asked.

Damon gave you a smile, shrugging his shoulders he laid down on the bed hands behind his head to prop himself up, you pushed yourself on to your tip toes, but you were still not tall enough to whisper in his ear so you pulled down on his shoulders, pressing your lips to his ear as you spoke.

"If you want to see more of me in your clothes and less Dean, you get your sexy ass in that bed and do as your told for five minutes" you told him a little tensely, releasing him and stepping back down, giving him a stern look you turned to walk away, until Dean's large hand wrapped around your wrist turning you back around, Dean bent down so his lips were level with your ear now making your body tense, as you waited for what he was going to say.

"That a promise sweetheart" Dean whispered hotly against your ear, his lips brushing it softly as he spoke.

"Yes Dean it is" You assured him.

"I'll be good for you, if you're a good girl for me later" Dean replied, pulling back from you he threw you a wink, laying in almost the same way as Damon on the other side of the bed, leaving room in the middle between them.

You quickly climbed up onto the bed taking the ice cream with you, sitting down on the soft bed you set the tub down next to you, taking out a small scoop of ice cream onto your spoon. You lowered it towards Damon tilting it until it landed on his chest, making him suck in a breath on contact, you watched it as it melted down his chest licking your lips.

Goosebumps began to erupt across your skin while you looked down on him, you swung a leg over his waist straddling his lap. This man was continually smirking his ass off cocky bastard, not that you blamed him he was so damn hot and he knew it as well, he briefly flicked his eyes down to look at his somewhat cream covered chest, before they came back to look at you again, you couldn't help the giggle that slipped past your lips at the look on his face.

Bending over him you placed your hands next to his shoulders, dipping your head to his chest you licked your way up from the bottom of the now melted ice cream, never leaving his skin and without missing a drop, you moaned in the back of your throat at the taste of the ice cream as it mixed with a taste so Damon.

When you finally finished taking your time gathering all the melted ice cream, from his well defined torso you made your way back up his body to his lips, looking as inviting as ever you sucked his plump bottom lip into your mouth, nibbling on it a little so he could feel the cold of your mouth and tongue against the warmth of his own. Damon gripped the back of your head pulling you into a more demanding kiss, which you moaned into gratefully,as you explored his mouth all over again.

You were doing your very best not to grind your hips down into his at this moment in time, you ran one of your hands through his thick dark locks and pulled his head back harshly, disconnecting your lips from his.

Damon growled under his breath with complete and utter frustration. You tutted your disapproval at him with a smirk covering your lips.

"Now now, hands where i can see them Salvatore" you giggled, seeing the look of irritation on his face once again. You inclined your head towards the headboard, his eyebrows almost shot into his hair line, clearly he didn't approve of what you were suggesting.

You bent down to whisper in his ear again, "Come on daddy, please just want to look after you" you purred using the name you knew he loved. You knew you'd hit a nerve with him when a groan came from the back of his throat. He did as you asked wrapping his long talented fingers around the headboard and he rolled his hips into you, smirking at you when he spoke.

"Show me what you've got princess" he said, his tongue coming out to swipe across those full lips, you smiled down at him gratefully, licking your own lips as you watched him make you flustered.

You began by running your hands slowly down his chest, feeling his muscles as they flexed under the brush of your soft touch. Kissing along his cheek and nibbling your way down his strong jaw line, down his strong muscled neck. You could see him making finger marks in the headboard, as he did his best to hold himself back from touching you the best he could.

Working soft barely there kisses down his chest, you felt his chest vibrate a groan as you slowly sat back up on him, pushing you pussy into his rock hard cock, you would never get used to the way either of them looked at you. You bent to the side of Damon and took another small scoop of ice cream on your spoon, slowly slipping it between your lips, you moaned as you slowly pulled out the spoon from between your soft lips.

Placing the spoon and tub back on the bed you turned to look at Dean, who you found was watching you intently from his side of the bed. He was laying there looking as perfect as ever, burning your skin with those gorgeous green eyes of his, one arm under the back of his strong defined neck, propping his head up to see you better.

You swung your leg over Damon's hips and crawled towards Dean the short distance, his shirt gaping open at the top leaving him nothing to his imagination. You were quick to press your lips to his, breathing in his intoxicating scent as it enveloped you completely. Your tongues twisting around one another, as the ice cream slowly disappears from your mouths, not that you cared Dean tasted so much better, your hands were in each others hair, pulling each other impossibly closer.

You regrettably pulled away from Dean with a final lick of those delicious pouty lips, he groaned in protest as you pulled away from him. Licking your own lips as you pulled back and got another look at him, sitting on your knees as you smirked at him looking him over appreciatively.

"Don't give me that look sweetheart" Dean chuckled, none the less enjoying the way you were looking at him, and the way your eyes were devouring him.

Turning slightly so you could see both of them in all of their glory, "You two have no idea how good you look" you said a little quieter than you had meant too, not that it was a problem of course because they both so clearly heard you clear as day, your eyes raked over their delectable bodies freely.

Noticing the cocky as hell looks on both of their faces accompanied by their big smirks, of course they heard me you you thought to yourself rolling your eyes a little, you shook your head at them but weren't able to hide the smile gracing your lips.

Thinking you better make the most of being in charge of two strong and powerful men, you started to Crawl over to Dean and you whispered against his lips, which parted for you expecting a kiss, "Hands on the headboard gorgeous, be fair now" you said sweetly, placing a soft kiss against his lips as you pulled away from him again. Both men turned their heads as you laid down between them, spreading your legs so one was in between each of their legs.

You looked over at Damon as you started to run a hand down your body slowly, watching his reaction and the rise and fall of his chest, that little bit faster than usual as he watched every movement of your fingers.

Letting out a little whimper as two of your fingers reached your sensitive clit, your hips rising off of the bed a little to meet your fingers, as you circled it slowly while your other hand played with your nipples, alternating breasts twisting and tweaking them between your finger and thumb, biting down on your lip to try and hold in at least some of the moans, Damon was looking increasingly more uncomfortable with every movement you made.

"Please baby, let me touch that pretty little pussy, you look so damn sexy" Damon groaned, you just moaned in reply.

Looking down at his throbbing member as it rested heavily against his taught stomach, pre-come leaking from the reddened tip, remembering the amazing taste of them both in your mouth and on you tongue, because it was still fresh in your memory.

"Come on baby, ride my dick, take what you need from me" Damon groaned again, his fingers digging deeper into the headboard, you whimpered quietly in reply, his words affecting you more than you would like to admit.

"Mmmm Damon" You moaned loudly looking right into his eyes, his eyes were an even brighter blue than usual.

"Sit on Daddy's cock princess, want to feel that tight pussy around me" Damon growled.

Dean groaned loudly from your other side, you turned to look at him meeting his eyes straight away, hoping to god it would some how calm you down. Now of course this didn't help at all not in the slightest, his pupils had blown and had almost taken over then green of his eyes, lust evident as you looked into them almost hypnotizing you.

"Sit on my face sweetheart, let see how quick i can make you come this time" Dean groaned, eyes wondering your body going back to watching your fingers work again.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head back into the pillows behind you, moaning uncontrollably as their words washed over you, thinking about them and everything you had already done. You tried your hardest to calm yourself down a little, what you didn't see was Damon and Dean sharing a look over your writhing body between them.

They both simultaneously released the headboard from their grip, Damon's fingers more of a mark than Dean's had done, Damon's marks still very visible in the wood. They moved slowly so they didn't alert you to them moving and so they didn't disturb you.

Before you knew what was happening Damon had your hands above your head, making your eyes snap open, "Our turn" he whispered.

"Okay" you replied, suddenly finding it hard to swallow.

Holding on tightly to the headboard, where Damon was still holding them with his own, Dean's mouth enveloped your soaking wet pussy just as Damon's lips latched on to one of your nipples, while he cupped the other in his large hand, tweaking the nipple just how you liked it and squeezing it roughly. He moaned around the other one, his teeth scraping over it every now and then, as both men coaxed as many moans from you as were possible.

"Damon" Dean growled from your pussy, making your hips buck as the vibrations hit you hard, you were trying not to come just yet you had no idea what they were planning.

Damon released you completely, "I got you buddy" He smirked holding in the laugh he was dying to let loose.

Dean moved quick laying next to you in the middle of the bed, but so his head was where your stomach was, "Think he wants you to take a seat babe" Damon chuckled in your ear, you looked down at Dean biting your lip, silently asking him.

"You heard the man" Dean growled impatiently.

You quickly got uo and got in to position above Dean, kneeling above his head, watching him lick his lips beneath you, when you looked up Damon was on his knees a little in front of you, wiggling his eyebrows at you, you were about to laugh, well until Dean wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you on his face, you fell forward a bit, luckily you were caught by Damon's chest hit hands wrapping around your elbows to keep you up, as Dean's tongue started it's work on you.

"Oh oh oh shit, oh god Dean just like that" you moaned loudly, Damon pulled you into a dominant kiss as Dean fucked you with his tongue.

"Better put something in your noisy mouth before you wake the entire house up" Damon moaned as you gripped his cock in your hand, Dean's fingers were digging into your thighs, and his stubble was scratching at them too, so many amazing sensations were going to send you over the edge in a minute.

Damon gripped your hair in his hand pushed you onto his cock, you grabbed at Dean's hair with both hands as he inserted two fingers as well, his tongue now just working on your clit. You couldn't speak even if you wanted to, but Dean could feel it coming anyway, Damon was basically fucking your face it was all too much. You tapped Damon's thigh he pulled your head up off of him, and you rested your head on his chest as you started grinding down into Dean's face.

Your fingers digging into Damon's biceps, because you really didn't want to rip Dean's hair out, "Oh shit, it's coming" you moaned into Damon's shoulder.

"That's it baby, come on Dean's tongue" you whimpered at Damon's words, you bit into his shoulder harshly, Damon groaned wishing he was in a better position to sink his teeth into you as well, Dean doubled his efforts, removing his fingers and playing with your clit, his tongue deep inside of you.

You couldn't hold back anymore, your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you gripped Damon tighter, as you came hard all over Dean's face, your thighs holding onto his head. Dean continued to help you ride out your orgasm, moaning into you enjoying the taste of you in his mouth again.

"You good babe" Damon asked lifting your head up.

"Mmhmm, Dean you okay?" you asked, lifting yourself off of him.

"Yeah sweetheart, i'm good" he chuckled, hearing a little concern in your voice.

"Damon lay down" you smiled looking in his eyes.

"You really don't have to baby" he smiled back, pushing back the small bits of hair in front of your face.

"I want too" you answered honestly.

Damon laid down on his back propping himself up on his elbows, he watched as you straddled his waist with your back to him, you took hold of Damon's member slipping it through your folds, so that he was nice and wet. You held him steady as you sank yourself down on top of him, causing Damon to release a groan from deep in his chest, as his length started stretching you perfectly, leaning back with your hands behind you, you took him all in until you were flush against each other, you'd almost forgotten how big he was, the delicious burn making your legs shake.

"Dean, come here" you moaned as you leaned forwards pushing Damon deeper still, resting your hands on Damon's thighs you began to rise and fall on top of him.

Dean was in front of you when you looked up, "I wanted to repay the favor" you whimpered, as Damon's hands gripped your hips tightly, as he helped you to alternate between rising and falling and riding him.

You took Dean into your mouth before he could speak, your hands on his ass to pull him closer to you, Dean rested his hands on the back of your head, not pushing you just feeling you bob over him and moaning around his cock, your nails leaving marks in his ass sat up behind you his hands still on your hips guiding you as you rode him.

"So tight baby" Damon groaned into your shoulder, putting one of his hands on top of Dean's he pushed your head forward a bit, tears falling from your eyes as Dean hit the back of your throat, but it felt incredible.

Dean threw his head back in pleasure, pushing Damon's hand off of your head he made a pigtail either side of your head, he started using them to guide you over his cock, looking up at him as you took him all the way down. Gagging a little he let you pull back for some air.

Damon slipped out from under you, he pulled your ass up and spread your legs, and thrust back inside you quickly from behind, you screamed in surprise around Dean's cock, the vibrations adding to his pleasure. Damon's hand came down on your ass cheek hard as he fucked you relentlessly, the sound of slapping skin filling the room, you moaned loudly arching your back as much as you could.

You were so close to coming again, "Come on that cock babe, fucking love your pussy" Damon growled from behind you, send another slap against your other ass cheek, you whimpered around Dean, Damon reached under you and started rubbing your clit. Dean pulled you off of him, shuffling you back so you were almost against Damon's chest, these two could read each others minds you'd swear on that.

Damon put both of his hands back on you hips and started thrusting up into you fast and hard, while Dean kissed you hard, with one hand in your hair, while the other took over where Damon had left off, rubbing your clit just the way that you liked.

Your hands gripped Dean's shoulders tightly. "I'm coming, shit shit shit" you almost squeaked, feeling you pulse around him Damon couldn't hold back any longer, he came hard. Groaning as he pumped the last of himself inside you, pushing you both through the rest of your orgasms.

Slipping out of you he fell back on the bed taking you with him, you landed next to him a boneless mess, Damon tucked you under the covers, you sighed happily as he walked over and turned off the lights. Getting into bed behind you he spooned you from behind, nuzzling into your neck.

Dean crawled in the other side in front of you, smiling at you in the moonlight. You smiled back at him, "I'm a little impressed" Dean chuckled quietly.

"Why" you giggled.

"You managed to keep up with both of us, you are one hell of a woman" He whispered genuinely.

"I won't lie it wasn't easy" you smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"Not only that you've still got this on" he smirked tugging at the front of his shirt you were still wearing.

"Do you mind" you asked quietly inching closer to him.

"No it suits you" Dean said his nose brushing with yours.

You giggled hearing Damon's breathing drop much quicker than you had expected, "Some ones had enough" you snort, a little louder than you meant too, making Damon roll away onto his other side.

"Pfff well that never happens" he said surprised.

You wrapped your leg over his hip, and started to grind yourself against him, Dean chuckled, "What you doing there sparky"

"You didn't come earlier" you said still a little annoyed about it.

"I'm fine sweetheart" he smiled.

"What you saying no" you giggled.

"No, i'm not saying no" he smirked, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Good" you said defiantly.

Slipping your hand between the two of you, you gripped his hard member, and slipped it inside you easily.

"Fuck Y/N, so wet" he groaned quietly. You pressed a finger to his lips as you started to rock your hips, Dean nodded in understanding, pushing you gently onto your back, you kept a leg hooked over his waist, as he kept himself held up on his elbows. Looking down at you as he thrust his hips slow and deep, catching each others lips every time he pushed back inside you.

Both of you breathing heavily, holding back the moans the best you could, your hands held on to his back pulling him closer to you so your chests were touching, Dean slipped his hand up your leg that was over his hip helping you keep it there, your hands rubbed over his back feeling his muscles move and tense under his skin.

"Dean more" you whispered against his lips.

Dean pushed the leg he was holding back flat to the mattress, changing the angle, one of your hands slipped up into his hair pulling his lips back to yours for a slow sloppy kiss. You both moaned into the kiss as Dean's hips started to speed up, his head fell to your shoulder as he fucked you into the mattress.

"I'm so close baby girl" Dean groaned into your skin.

"Me too" you whimpered.

"Come with me baby" Dean said huskily, as his hips began to loose their rhythm.

You started to push your hips to meet his thrusts, earning you a filthy moan from Dean, as your fingers dug into each other skin both needing something to hold on too.

"Shit yeah right there baby" Dean growled, as you tensed your walls around him.

"Dean, i i fuck" you stuttered.

"I gotcha sweetheart let go, right behind you" Dean groaned

Your head flew back against the pillows, as you pulsed around Dean's cock, he spilled himself into you coating your walls. You eased each other through your orgasms with leaning your foreheads against each other, breathing each other in, Dean pecked your lips gently. Before he rolled off of you and to your side, "Son on a bitch" he chuckled.

"Good right" you giggled, "C'mere you" he smiled pulling you into his arms, as you rested your head on his chest, your legs tangled together, with your arm slung across his stomach, you didn't need to say anything you just fell into a comfortable silence, cuddling each other in your blissful states.

"Dean" you tried"

"Sleep sweetheart, we'll talk in the morning okay" he breathed pressing a kiss to the top of your head, and giving you a comforting squeeze, you decided he was right it could wait until morning.


	13. Scream my name in the morning

**Scream my name in the morning**

* * *

 _Last Time: "Good right" you giggled, "C'mere you" he smiled pulling you into his arms, as you rested your head on his chest, your legs tangled together, with your arm slung across his stomach, you didn't need to say anything you just fell into a comfortable silence, cuddling each other in your blissful states._

 _"Dean" you tried"_

 _"Sleep sweetheart, we'll talk in the morning okay" he breathed pressing a kiss to the top of your head, and giving you a comforting squeeze, you decided he was right it could wait until morning._

* * *

 **A/N: So guys this is the last chapter! Really enjoyed writing this not enough Dean and Damon let me know what you think love ya ;) Thank you for your support keep an eye out more fanfics soon :D**

* * *

 **Now**

You woke up the next morning hearing the sounds of running water, with your body feeling like a heavy dead weight, feeling as if you'd just been ten rounds with Mike Tyson. You slowly blinked your eyes open, feeling a soft warm chest under you, and big strong arms holding onto your body tightly, you were sure you felt his voice before you heard it, as it vibrated through his chest, the shone through the gap in the curtains.

"Mmmm mornin' sleepy head" Dean said in his gravely husky voice, giving you a quick squeeze with arms and placing a soft kiss into your hair.

"Good morning, you" You smiled, a little nervous giggle escaping your lips, as you looked up at him quickly, he still looked perfect even when he had only just woken up a few minutes ago.

You shuffled a little moving up his body, so that your head was leaning against his shoulder, so that you could look up at him a little better. You burst out laughing as suddenly Dean rolled you over, taking you completely by surprise. so that now he was hovering above you, looking down at you with a cheeky ass grin on his gorgeous face, his strong arms caging your head between them.

"So how're you feeling this morning gorgeous" Dean asked, as he moved the stray hairs away from your face, before putting his arm back next to your head, you couldn't help but smile up at him happily.

"Yeah. I'm good, really good" you sighed contentedly, you reached up and swiped your thumb across his bottom lip, rubbing your other hand through his hair.

Pulling him down towards you gently, your lips pressed together slowly as Dean cupped your cheek in one of his large hands, rubbing the pad of his thumb across your cheek. Tongues twisting together languidly, as you began whispering his name against his lips, Dean pulled back again to look at you.

"You think you've got one more in you" Dean asked hopefully, licking across his bottom lip as he looked down at you, his eyes looking over you hungrily, wanting to get his hands back under his shirt you were still wearing.

"I think i might have one left" you giggled, watching his lips turn into that perfect sinful smirk of his, and as his eyes almost darkened before your eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, because if it's even possible that shirt looks better on you first thing in the morning" he smiled genuinely, you bit your lip a little nervous about how intensely he was looking at you, but in the best way possible.

"I was thinking the s..." Dean cut you off, covering your lips with his possessively.

Taking your head into his hands, you arched your body into his desperately, his hands left your face but his lips didn't, his hands took hold of your hands interlocking them with his own, holding them linked above your heads. As your body dropped down to the bed, he released your lips so that you could both take a breath, as he began instead to softly kiss his way down your neck, leaving small traces of his tongue now and then.

Nibbling across your collarbone he started to unbuttoned his shirt from your body, placing kisses where he had un-done the buttons until he reached the last one. He opened the sides taking in your body, just like it was for the first time, he left it on and open.

He nibbled his way down to your breasts, he was being so gentle and sweet compared to your other times together so far, your skin was completely covered in goosebumps by the time he had finished tweaking sucking and caressing your breasts, those hands were almost complete and total magic you'd swear it.

"Dean please" you whimpered desperately, hoping he would take pity on you.

"Be patient sweetheart" Dean murmured against your ribs, as he continued kissing his way down to your stomach, his fingertips softly skimming their way down your sides as he went, making his way so slowly that it was almost painful trying to hold back. He nipped at your hips sucking the marks he had left behind and gently lathing them with his tongue.

Continuing his way down your body doing his best to avoid where you needed him most, you tried to arch your hips towards his face and those luscious lips of his, but this only served as an excuse for him to hold you down, with an arm across your waist.

As he ghosted his lips over the tops of your inner thigh, you felt them shiver under his barely there touches and kisses, you sat up leaning on your elbows to look down at him and watch him move, you could even see the muscles in his back working hard under his skin, you weren't sure you could take much more he looked so good down there, he was teasing you to the point of the brink but not pushing you over.

"God please Dean" You begged recklessly, watching him as his lips stopped moving, he was so close to your wet center.

Dean's eyes met yours as he dragged his bottom lip across the soft skin of your inner thigh, eyes locked with yours, your bottom lip slipped between your teeth as you tried to hold back a loud moan.

"Tell me what you want baby" Dean whispered placing a kiss on the top of your mound.

You licked your lips as you looked at him, his gorgeous green eyes focused completely on you, full of hunger and want, resting his chin on the very bottom of your stomach, just above your pussy. While he waited for you to answer him, the look he was giving you wasn't helping, he was making your brain totally and completely foggy.

"Want everything you've got" you stuttered out, still trying to move your hips although it was completely pointless, his arm tensed against your waist as he looked up at your body all but shivered all over.

"Am i making you nervous sweetheart" Dean chuckled his lips briefly touching your stomach, where he was leaning his chin, you felt the blush rise in your cheeks, now that he had finally noticed how nervous he made you just by looking at you.

"Yes, you do" you answered him honestly, waiting for his reaction, he'd probably think you were seriously weird, still being nervous around him after everything you've done together so far, but you couldn't help it he was just too good to bed true.

"I'll tell you what, i'll just do what i think you want, if you want something else just let me know" he said this somehow sweetly, and like the sexiest thing ever at the same time, he winked at you before his head disappeared between your legs.

"Yes Dean" you answered, the second the words left your lips Dean had your legs over his shoulders, spreading you open for him with one hand so your clit popped out, he started by flicking the tip of his tongue over it lightly, you let out a throaty moan bucking your hips and arching your entire body towards him, trying to get closer to his face, he slipped two fingers inside your wet pussy easily.

Dean started to pump his fingers inside you slowly, his fingers hitting deep inside you, while you attempted to rock against his fingers, your whimpers and moans making his rock hard cock harder still, he sucked your clit between his lips, moaning in abandon into you, as you gripped his hair tightly between your fingers, pushing his face closer while trying to stop yourself from riding his face.

"Oh fuck Dean, yes" you shouted louder than you had meant too, you knew people were up downstairs and you had to do your best to keep quiet, Dean's head appeared from between your legs.

"Shhh Y/N" he chuckled shaking his head.

Before he went back too it, burying his face back between your legs exploring your walls with his tongue, while his fingers rubbed at your clit rough and fast. You could feel yourself right on the edge, ready to fall off, you knew Dean was doing this to make you scream. Despite what he had already said, but you stopped caring completely when he did something with his tongue that had you writhing under him, you felt your eyes roll as you threw your head back and hit the pillow behind you.

"Oh fuck Dean right there. Oh shit, yeah. I'm coming" you almost screamed, past caring if people heard you or not, as your body trembled under him.

Dean kissed his way up your body quickly, as you came down from cloud nine.

"Such a noisy girl" Dean groaned in your ear, "You sound so fucking sexy" he moaned into your neck, while he started to rub his thick hard cock through your soaking wet folds.

"Fuck me Dean" you growled, as your eyes locked with his, begging him to fuck you into the mattress when your eyes opened, the burning passion was evident between you both at this point.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'd love to" Dean chuckled, you smirked back at him.

He wrapped one of his big strong arms around your back, holding you to him and held the back of your head, he kissed you hard all teeth and tongue, as he thrust himself all the way inside you, your hands gripping at his shoulder blades tightly. Nails digging into his skin harshly, he hissed as the pain shot through his back.

His forehead falling to where your neck and shoulder met. As you both adjusted to him being inside you, Dean's other hand held the back of one of your knees and he pushed it back into the mattress.

"I'd forgotten how tight this little pussy of yours is" Dean grunted, as he began to thrust in and out of you at a slow steady pace.

"Oh god, shit, so good" you whimpered, Dean keeping up his slow shallow thrusts into you, holding onto each other tightly.

"Hold that headboard baby" Dean instructed, you groaned but did as he asked you too, releasing his back from your death grip, and holding onto the headboard tightly.  
As Dean sat up on his knees, he pulled your legs flat against his chest your feet leaning against his shoulders, you hips pulling up off the bed a little as Dean sped up his pace rapidly, grunting on each thrust, the sounds you were both making filled the room with the slapping of your skin.

"Fucking love this little pussy" Dean growled, holding onto your legs tightly as he thrust his hips.

"Love your big cock baby, fills me up so good" you whimpered quietly.

"You gonna come for me again sweetheart, make it squeeze my cock for me" he moaned.

"Dean, yeah oh god, can you bend me over, want you to fuck me from behind" you moaned a little excitedly.

"Fuck yes i can, got on your knees princess, get that ass nice and high for me, i wonder if we can make that amazing ass of yours pretty pink" you both groaned as he slipped out from you.

You scrambled to your knees as you turned around for him, you stuck your ass in the air and put your face in the pillows, so your back arched perfectly for him. He pulled his shirt off of you impatiently, throwing it off of the bed somewhere before turning his attention back to you. Dean ran his hands over your ass cheeks, watching you push yourself back into his hands eagerly.

"Really do love you bent over like this for me gorgeous" Dean moaned as he slipped himself back inside you, your tight heat enveloping him completely. You moaned loudly, Dean squeezed ass cheeks in his hands roughly, as he began thrusting into you harder faster and deeper, pulling you back over his cock with your ass, your mouth hung open as he kept up his brutal pace, as he continued to hit all the right spots inside you.

"You take that cock so good Y/N, such a good girl" Dean grunted his praise behind you, bringing a hard slap down on your ass, you whimpered on contact from his large hand, sinking your teeth into the pillow trying to muffle your noises, you pushed back into him hard.

"More Dean more" you growled impatiently, another slap hit your ass on the other cheek, making you moan loudly the noise muffled by the pillow.

"Love watching that ass bounce on my dick" you groaned, no longer able to form sentences, his pace brutal and incredible at the same time. As if from nowhere Dean gripped your hair and pulled you back, right against his chest.

"Oh oh shit" you cried loudly.

"Come on babe, come with me, come on my dick" Dean growled, his other hand pawing at your breasts, as he fucked hard up into you, your head dropped back against his shoulder.

Leaving his other hand free again so he started playing with your clit, rubbing it in circles and back forth, "That's it Y/N let it go baby, scream my name" and that was what you did screaming his name loud, as you came pulling him over the edge with you, giving you the most intense orgasm ever in your life.

Dean's own head dropped back as he came, still pushing you both through the rest of your orgasms and the waves of pleasure.

You both dropped onto the bed you fell on top of Dean slightly, too wobbly to move in time, Dean let out a little grunt rolling you both over to your sides. "Oh crap Dean, i'm so sorry" you apologized breathlessly, rolling over to face him.

"s'okay, come here" Dean said signalling with his arm, equally as breathless, you laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around you, running his fingers through your hair.

"You okay babe" Dean asked you gently.

"Yeah i'm really good" you giggle, as Dean tightens his hold on you.

"You sure you're okay there sex machine" you smile repressing your laugh, Dean let out a bit of a snort of laughter.

"Much better, do i get to see you again" he asks you a little bluntly.

"Well, i'm sure we could arrange something" you sigh contentedly.

"You think maybe it could just be the two of us next time" he asks you a little nervously, you smile to yourself before you look up at him.

"Dean Winchester are you asking me on a date" you beam a little surprised.

Dean clears his throat before he dares to look at you, dreading the rejection, but he's a little taken back when he sees the beaming smile on your face. "Urm yeah i guess something like that" he grumbles, you giggle at him unable to help it.

"Oh screw it yes i am, Y/N will you go on a date with me" he asks a little awkwardly, but sweetly all the same.

"I'd love to Dean" you smile genuinely, Dean pulls you into a passionate consuming kiss.

You pull away from him to whisper against his lips, "Dean, pass your phone"

Dean pulls away from you and grabs his phone from the bedside table, and passes it to you, you type in your name number and address.

"Here" you smile handing the phone back to him, he chucks it back where it came from and you share another kiss, holding each other tightly, your hands in each others hair.

"You two best come down soon, or it's going to be lunch time" a voice chuckles from the doorway.

"Son of a bitch" Dean grumbles against your lips.

"We're coming Damon" you giggle at him, while your lips and eyes were still on Dean.

"Yeah we'll be there soon buddy" Dean says, trying to resist the urge to strangle his best friend, while at the same time struggling to take his eyes off of you, but failing miserably.

"Good! and hurry up, all this moaning is giving me the horn again" he snarks as he leaves the room.

"Five more minutes" you smile at Dean sweetly.

"Sounds good sweetheart, had a good breakfast this morning anyway" he chuckles, earning him a slap on the arm from you.

"I'm really glad that i met you Dean" you smile. "Me too sweetheart" Dean replies with a kiss.


	14. Sequal?

if you guys would like a sequel just let me know as I've had a few requests just let me know if you have any ideas or whatever then if I get enough asks for it I will do it! I love you guys thank you so much for your support and I'm so glad you have enjoyed this story!

 **UPDATE**

 **23/11/18**

Okay guys! So I'm sure you'll all be pleased to hear that I'm doing a sequal, but I will just attach to this book! Currently writing it! So keep your eyes peeled


	15. Date with Dean part 1

**A/N: Okay guys so on a high demand I have started this story up again, there will be a few more chapters as long as people are still interested, so anyway. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think, hope you like it**!

* * *

Date with Dean!

Leaving Kristi's house was really hard that morning, leaving Dean behind was horrible, harder than you had imagined that it would be, especially considering how long you had known him. You were hoping it would be easy, but no, you had been practically dragged away from him and Damon that day, by your best friend as she eagerly waved goodbye to Klaus.

She had giggled at you pulling you into the taxi with her, you talked all the way home about the nights that you had with the guys, and then you had told her you and Dean were going on a date the next week. She had been so happy for you, just like you had been for her and Klaus, but that had been about a week ago now. Finally, the night of your date with Dean had arrived. You got home from work that night grinning from ear to ear, quickly throwing your bag on your bed, you stripped out of your clothes and ran into your bathroom, where you had gotten a quick shower, making sure that you were shaving everything that needed shaving.

Then you had gone straight to raiding your wardrobe for something to wear tonight, sighing with annoyance when nothing immediately jumped out at you, you were suddenly wishing that you had gone shopping. But it was too late for that now, and a sudden voice had practically made you jump out of your skin when it caught you by surprise. "Well, good evening sunshine, so tonights the night huh?" F/N grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at you.

You laughed and made sure to nudge her when she came to stand beside you, "Yeah I guess it is, now that it's here though, I'm seriously nervous" You replied a little seriously, your voice obviously coming out worried, because you were, you were terrified in fact, you continued to look through the clothes you had hanging up.

"How's Klaus?" you smirked attempting to change the subject, at least take your mind off of tonight and Dean for a little while.

"Oh yeah, he's still fine as hell, he's probably gonna be busy tonight though, but I'm sure I can convince him not to be" she giggled like a teenager, dropping back onto your bed.

"That good huh?" you laughed fondly at her.

"Hey! Stop trying to change the subject woman! Now what are you wearing?" she questioned curiously, sitting up on her forearms to look down at you at the end of the bed.

"Not a damn clue" you groaned hopelessly, looking back at her briefly. Your head dropping forward and bumping against the solid wood door.

F/N sighed at you, climbing off of your bed and coming to stand beside you, "Right move out of the way, I've got this" she said simply nudging you over. Smiling as you stepped aside for her, "Oh yeah! This is it!" she exclaimed excitedly, thrusting a long black dress into your chest almost straight away.

"I dunno, are you sure?" you questioned holding out the dress in front of you by the hanger, you'd brought it a long time ago when your confidence had been much higher.

"Would you just shut up a second babe, please just go try it on. Trust me, I've never steered you wrong before, have I?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows at you silently questioning you. But she didn't give you chance to answer, she was already pushing you towards your bathroom, however, she was right about that, she was yet to steer you wrong on anything like this.

"Okay, okay. Fine, you're right I'll try it on" you conceded closing the door behind you, but you noticed the time on your phone as you put it on the side. "Shit! He's gonna be here in less than an hour" you called through the door a little panicked that you weren't ready yet.

"It's okay, stop worrying. We've got this" she exclaimed confidently, you quickly dried your hair and combed it through. Deciding you would go natural because Dean was only going to ruin in about five minutes, and luckily your hair was behaving itself for once. That thought had you grinning though, your make up was kept simple, leaving your dress to do all of the talking.

After that, you pulled on the black lacy underwear that you had picked out for tonight, sure that Dean would enjoy them. Which only made tonight start to feel even more real. Part of you was still struggling to comprehend that this was happening tonight, at last.

You could practically hear his voice in your ear, but you had to shake him from your mind before you became any more nervous or distracted. As you pulled on your dress, you realised it was longer than the dresses that you usually wore, but you did really like it. It had a long slit up the side, right up to your mid-thigh, showing off most of your leg.

The bottom was flowy, but still gripped in all the right places showing just enough of your figure, at the waist, it was tight but still managed to hide all of your lumps and bumps you knew were there.

You smoothed out the material as you stepped out of the bathroom, you couldn't help but grin when F/N wolf whistled at you. "So, I look okay then?" you laughed, slipping easily into your shoes.

"Poor guy, he's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, he doesn't stand a chance" she smirked. You rolled your eyes at her, but couldn't stop yourself from smiling, but she had that effect on you, always had but being best friends forever had that effect. Nevertheless, you didn't get the chance to say anything, because there was a knock at the door.

"Damn, someone is keen" she grinned, darting off downstairs before you could stop her. You swallowed hard, trying to give yourself a pep talk in the mirror before you headed downstairs.

It had been a week since you had seen him, you had only spoken to him through text. But he had been busy, he was out on a hunt with Damon, another lump formed in your throat as you finally headed down the stairs. Your eyes locked with his almost straight away.

He looked sexy as hell, just like he had done when you had last seen him. He was dressed very similarly, in a black suit and green tie to match his eyes, his hair styled to near perfection, and all you could think about was running your fingers through it.

When you reached the bottom he pulled you into a tight hug, pressing his cheek against your own, "You look fucking incredible sweetheart" he almost groaned, in that husky rough voice of his essentially into your ear. Your legs shook a little, this mans voice did ridiculous things to your body.

You wrapped your arms around his strong back, "Not so bad yourself, hot stuff" you hummed into his chest in reply, a grin plastered on your face.

"You ready to go?" he asked sweetly, releasing you and pulling back a little his eyes roaming your body freely, a little bit of a contradiction to how his voice had sounded just moments ago.

"My eyes are up here" you smirked, tucking a finger under his jaw, he dragged his teeth over his bottom lip as he slowly met your eyes again.

"Just, you know, memories" Dean smirked, watching as you licked your lips your own eyes unable to stop from now roaming his body, just as he had with you.

"Oh yeah, memories" you agreed with a grin, eyes sparkling as you finally met his eyes again.

"I guess we should go then. If you're ready sweetheart" Dean grinned holding out his arm for you.

You linked your arm through his and smiled up at him, "Such a gentleman" you giggled, as you both headed outside together slowly walking over to his car. He had told you a little about his baby before you had been dragged away, but that was the last time you had seen each other.

"You're nervous huh?" Dean acknowledged with that cheeky smirk of his.

"Well yeah, no shit Sherlock. I'm going on date with someone who looks like a damn Greek god" you laughed a little, the nerves probably only shining through more obviously with your laugh.

Dean laughed a small laugh before he realised that you were serious, he turned to you frowning a little, "Do I have to remind you again, that you are fucking stunning babe. Really a total knock out" Dean said simply, as he opened the passenger door of his car for you.

"Wow, she's beautiful" you grinned ignoring his last statement, although the blush that painted your cheeks made it obvious that you had heard him completely. Dean walked around the car, climbing into the driver's side.

Dean didn't seem to mind though, because when you looked at him from across the seat he was grinning at you. "That she is" Dean agreed, as he closed his own door behind him.

Dean started the car and you couldn't help but look over at him, you crossed your legs over each other at the knee, not missing the way his eyes flicked over to you, watching your every move. The slit of your dress revealed almost all of your leg closest to him, and because you were sitting down the slit was even higher still. Dean groaned as you shuffled a little closer to him on the bench seat, pulling your dress away from the door.

Your eyes flicked over to him and you couldn't help but roll them a little, watching as he scanned the newly revealed skin of your leg. "Babe, are you trying to kill me?" Dean groaned lowly, as he ran his hand up to your thigh from your knee.

Your body visibly shivered under his touch, "Dean" you groaned in a laugh wiggling in your seat.

Dean smiled his own laugh bubbling up, "Right, driving" he grinned as he held his hands up and put them on the steering wheel, before slowly pulling out of your driveway.

You kissed his cheek softly, feeling the light stubble beneath your lips, he smelt incredible, just like you had remembered. Sitting back into your seat, Dean took one of your hands in his, linking your fingers together, and settled them on the seat between you, you both smiled at the small gesture.

Dean flicked on his stereo the music playing quietly, his thumb gently rubbing across the back of your hand as he continued to drive, you both hummed along happily to the music, otherwise in a comfortable silence.

Finally, the Impala pulled into a space in the parking lot, and Dean turned off the engine. He leaned in to kiss you, but you pressed a finger against his lips. "Later, or I won't be getting out of this car" you giggled knowingly.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that sweetheart" Dean agreed with a smirk, pressing a kiss to your knuckles before he climbed out of the car, and walked around to your side, holding out his hand for you to take when he opened the door.

You happily took his hand and closed your door behind you, you squealed a little as Dean pulled you hard, so you stumbled into his chest. You hands slipping up his chest and wrapped around his neck, "You really do look perfect tonight you know, even better than I remembered" Dean said as he tugged you a bit closer, and pressed your back up against the Impala.

"I kinda missed you" you smiled shyly up at him, as one of his hands slipped gently onto your hip.

The other cupped your cheek as he ducked down, his lips brushing yours, "Only kinda" he mocked with a chuckle, you shook your head at him holding in the laugh, "Yeah, I missed you too princess" Dean whispered against your lips, you pressed a chaste kiss to his soft lips, hoping that would soothe the ache you had for him somewhat.

"Fuck it" he groaned, pressing his lips to yours fully in a searing kiss, that made you suck in a breath.

Your arms tightened around his neck, as you tried to pull him closer to you. The hand that was on your hip had slipped down to your bare thigh, "God I love this dress" he moaned, pulling your leg over his hip before he deepened the kiss with his other hand gripping the back of your neck, as he slipped his tongue between your lips.

You had completely forgotten where you were, with his hands all over your body, when he pulled back from your lips you were both practically panting, he lowered your leg and smirked at you "Ready then sweetheart" he smiled that cheeky smile again.

"I hate you Dean" you groaned, shoving his chest a little with the hand he hadn't linked with his own again.

Dean chuckled at that, "Oh baby, we both know that's a lie now, don't we" he smirked as you both walked towards the front door.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, Sir" you grinned putting emphasis on the last word, as you both entered the restaurant. You heard Dean groan at your words and his hand tightened around yours.

Once you were seated, you were told a server would be with you shortly to get your order, and you had been left you with two menus. You were seated in a nice booth, which was tucked away right at the back, under a window. You both slipped into the booth, sitting next to each other in the corner.

"So this is nice" you grinned looking around, as Dean took your hand in his under the table. You both looked through the menus together, with the odd laugh and small talk about the week.

After you ordered you found yourself continuously glancing at him, and of course, he noticed "You okay there, sweetheart" Dean smirked, turning to face you tucking his leg under himself.

You blushed a little as you turned to face him, "I'm okay, just you know. Like I said before, you make me nervous" you answered, and Dean, of course, smiled at you before turning back around to face the table.

However, your breath caught in your throat when Dean pulled one of your legs over his knees, resting it between his legs. His hand slowly started to slide up your thigh and under your dress, as Dean turned to you and pressed his lips against your ear. "Well, how about you be a good girl then, keep quiet for me and let me help you" he whispered huskily, his voice deepening again in the way that you loved. Dean tugged your earlobe between his teeth, adding to the heat spreading across your skin when he slowly scraped down, he finally released it from his mouth with a small lick from the tip of his sinful tongue of his.

"Yes sir" you whimpered, as his fingers brushed across the lace of your panties, that devilish smirk was back on his lips when he pulled back to look at you in the eyes. Dean pressed his lips softly against yours, as he slipped your panties to the side with one of his fingers.

You swallowed hard and almost stopped breathing, especially when you looked around and remembered where you were. "Breathe baby, close your eyes and just listen to my voice. Don't forget the rules, use your words" Dean breathed against your lips, you nodded closing your eyes as he has suggested.

"Y-yes Sir" you breathed against his lips as he ran his teeth over your bottom lip, everything felt a little more sensitive with your eyes closed.

"Good girl, now remember, keep quiet for me" Dean murmured against your lips, you jumped a bit as his fingers slipped through your folds, gathering your slick on his fingers. "So wet for me, beautiful" Dean groaned, as he slowly and teasingly pushed inside you.

"Oh god Dean" you whimpered a little louder than you meant too, angling your hips for him, to give him more room.

"Oh, good girl baby" Dean groaned, pressing his lips to yours again, his soft plump lips moving slowly against your own, as he tried to silence any noise that you were making. His other hand cupped your jaw as he deepened the kiss, and his fingers sped up quite a bit as his tongue slipped between your parted lips.

You moaned wantonly into his mouth, as the hand on your face slowly slipped down your body and wrapped around your waist, pulling your body a little closer to his. Dean crooked his fingers inside you, hitting the perfect spot, the one that your hips twitch. His thumb moved to your clit, only heightening the pleasure as he spoke again, "Come for me baby" he growled against your cheek, his stuble scraping your skin as he held you tight to him.

Your hands practically flew to his shoulders for something to grip, and you did just that holding on for dear life as you came hard. Tightening around his fingers, Dean continued to push you through though with his lips pressed to your neck, "So good for me princess" he murmured against your skin, his breath hot and making your skin tingle as your hands dropped from his shoulders.

You found yourself whimpering at the loss, as he pulled his fingers from inside you, Dean put your panties back in place. Before he carefully turned back towards the table, you didn't miss the tent in his pants when he did so, watching him shift in his seat a little awkwardly. He carefully put your leg back on the chair as the waiter came over with your food after he placed your plates down, he told you to have a nice meal and with a smile, he was gone.

You let out the breath that you had been holding in, once he had disapeared from your sight. "You sir, are just plain evil" you groaned, your breathing still just as rapid as earlier.

Dean sucked his fingers into his mouth, sucking them happily all the while his eyes stayed on yours, "Oh sweetheart, we're just getting started. I'm not even close to being finished with you tonight" Dean winked, the silent promise lingering in the air.

Right before he tucked into his food, yeah tonight was going to be better than incredible, but that didn't mean he was getting away with anything. In fact, you already had planned as you started to eat too, you just hoped that he knew how to keep quiet too.


End file.
